Jalec - La Entrega
by PeGN
Summary: Dos partes de un todo, dos partes de un alma. Parabatais. Ellos se identifican en este vínculo mágico, cada día más fuerte, tan unidos que parece que solo ellos dos pertenecieran al mundo, su mundo, nada más existe. Guerreros perfectos, poderes extraordinarios, vínculo del alma. Les llaman JALEC. Nada puede destruirlos, excepto, quizá, el amor que sienten el uno por el otro.
1. Cap 1 Cumple Lightwood feliz

**_Y...¡HOLA!_**

 ** _Aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta vez con otra bonita historia de amor. Esta vez entre dos personajes de Cazadores de sombras._**

 ** _Y os cuento por qué este cambio..._**

 ** _Leí los libros de Cassandra Clare ya hace años. Y, si bien me gustaron mucho, la historia de amor principal entre Jace y Clary, no me convenció del todo... Luego, hace también unos años, vi la peli que se hizo para el cine, y, aunque seguía sin decirme nada esta relación principal, sí que me gustó mucho la química entre Magnus y Alec...aunque la cosa quedó ahi...un poco fría._**

 ** _Entonces, a final de este verano, he visto la serie que se hizo para televisión... y cuál ha sido mi sorpresa que la única relación que realmente no existe en toda la historia es la única que me ha dicho taaaaaaannnnnnntoooooooo que tenía que darle mi oportunidad... Y es que, para mí, las escenas más emotivas, las más intensas, las más sensibles... y las más ardientes también (o será que yo ya lo veo todo negro... ;) ) son las de Alec y Jace._**

 ** _Así que, aquí os traigo una historia JALEC porque sí, porque me he enamorado de la química y la chispa que he visto y que he sentido entre estos dos personajes en la serie para televisión, a través de mis ojos, pero también en mi piel y en las mariposas esas que nos revolotean cada vez que tenemos una buena historia de amor entre manos..._**

 ** _Espero que guste leerla tan solo un poquito de lo que me ha gustado a mí escribirla._**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

 ** _PD: Por cierto, por si hay alguien despistado por ahí...Alec y Jace son dos chicos ;)_**

* * *

 _No me ruegues que te deje,_ _o que regrese cuando te estoy siguiendo._

 _Porque a donde tú vayas, yo iré,_ _y donde tú vivas, yo viviré._

 _Tu gente será mi gente,_ _y tu Dios será mi Dios._

 _Donde tú mueras, yo moriré._ _Y allí seré enterrado._

 _El Ángel me haga esto y mucho más_

 _si nada más que la muerte nos separa_

 ** _a ti y a mí._**

* * *

 _Cap. 1 Feliz cumplelightwood._

 _Y desde ahora, Jonathan Cristopher Herondale Lightwood, formarás parte de mi familia…_

 _POV Jace_

\- ¡Feliz cumplelightwood!

Un viejo brindis para celebrar un nuevo año. Un nuevo año como miembro de la familia Lightwood.

Y ya han pasado diez…

Miro a la gente que me rodea en este momento.

Maryse, la única madre que he conocido. El tiempo y las responsabilidades la han ido distanciando, pero en mi corazón sigue siendo la mujer de dulce aroma y voz amable que me acompañaba cada noche hasta que mis pesadillas cesaban, que me cantaba y me preparaba leche caliente para llamar a un sueño tranquilo y me susurraba historias hasta que el sueño volvía a llevarme.

A su lado, Robert, cercano y paciente, amable y cómplice de todos nosotros, siempre haciendo de puente entre la Maryse de la Clave y su familia, tiene a Izzy protectoramente abrazada por los hombros.

Izzy es su ojito derecho, la niña de sus ojos, porque Robert adora a esta Izzy que es fuerte, decidida, pasional y sincera, no se anda con medias tintas, ni sabe ser otra cosa que auténtica. Todos la adoramos por ello. Mi hermana, mi amiga, la guerrera valiente y leal que hace el tres de este trío fantástico, siempre a nuestro lado, tan preciosa como letal, puro fuego y pasión en la guerra y en la vida.

Los ojos de Izzy son vivaces y sapientes mientras levanta su copa y me sonríe alzando esa ceja negra que maneja a la perfección en la pregunta silenciosa de siempre… _"¿Este año, quizá?"_. Porque ella _sabe_ , y me conoce mejor de lo que quisiera a veces. Si no tuviera uno, le propondría sin dudarlo que ella fuera mi parabatai.

Pero ese cargo ya está ocupado.

 _Alec_.

Me preparo para mirarlo. Porque siempre necesito estar preparado para encontrar su mirada. _Estoy listo,_ me digo _._ Y lo miro.

Pero nunca lo estoy. Cada vez que lo miro el mundo tiembla. Me golpea su belleza. El azul intenso de sus ojos, la limpieza de su mirada, su serenidad y su fuerza me atrapan. Y siento bullir mi sangre, siento el poder de nuestro vínculo, siento nuestras almas entrelazadas… Siento tanto… _tanto_ …

Se que llevo demasiado tiempo mirándolo. Es inevitable. A veces nos olvidamos de que existe un mundo ahí afuera, ajeno a nosotros dos. Le sonrío y le guiño un ojo, preparándome para ese sonrojo que sé invadirá sus mejillas… _ahora_ …

Aprieta la mandíbula y baja la mirada. Sé cuanto le jode que haga esto. Le expongo y se cree vulnerable. Pero no me importa y lo sigo haciendo. Porque puedo. Le provoco y le empujo. Quiero que reaccione. _Necesito_ ver, _sentir_ esa reacción para no volverme loco…

-Venga, chicos, ¿salimos a celebrarlo?-Izzy nos devuelve al momento.

-Tened cuidado si vais a salir. No os mezcléis con mundanos y manteneos alejados del submundo-resuena a lo lejos la voz de Maryse mientras se alejan.

-Vayamos entonces a las mazmorras a esposarnos a las paredes…

-Izzy…-sonrío-No conocía esa faceta tuya…

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoces, rubito…

-Ni queremos conocer, hermana pequeña…-señala Alec con humor y nos abraza a ambos por el cuello conduciéndonos por las puertas-Vayámonos antes de que mamá decida encadenarnos ella misma…

Ha sido una buena noche. Como cabía esperar de tres pendencieros como nosotros, hemos estado en locales de subterráneos y lo hemos pasado bien. Incluso hemos tenido nuestra pequeña dosis de pelea con un vampiro que se ha sobrepasado con Izzy…quien parecía más divertida que enfadada por el atrevimiento del híbrido. Sea como fuere, parece que la propuesta de un joven elfo fue más de su agrado y ha desaparecido con él.

Alec y yo nos hemos quedado solos en el local, y estamos rodeados de gente.

Empiezo a sentir como la necesidad trepa por mis entrañas y se agarra a mi garganta. No lo estoy mirando, pero _lo veo_. Veo su piel, pálida y suave, sus labios rojos que moja continuamente con la lengua, sus ojos azules, intensos e inocentes, bajo esas pestañas negras que arropan el ardor de su mirada cuando se une a la mía… _¡Basta!_

Necesito irme ya o no podré controlarme. Hago un barrido visual del local mientras me termino la cerveza y … ¡sí…! Hay un grupo de hadas mirando hacia nosotros, riendo y cuchicheando.

Giro mi cuerpo en su dirección y les devuelvo la sonrisa. Alec me observa, y observa a las hadas. Todo cambia entre nosotros y siento su ira y sus celos…siento su angustia y su tristeza. No puedo soportarlo, pero tengo que hacerlo… _tengo_ que hacerlo. Porque si no, acabaré haciendo algo de lo que Alec se arrepienta, y por consiguiente, yo me arrepienta y _… ¡mierda_!… Se vaya todo a la mierda…

 _¡Reacciona, joder!_

Pero ¿cómo puede hacerlo cuando le envío señales tan confusas? Sé que, en cierto modo, soy culpable de su conflicto interno. Y su indecisión, la culpable de mi comportamiento…

 _Perdóname, Alec._

-Bueno…creo que voy a seguir celebrando…-me despido de mi parabatai sin mirarlo, porque si lo hago perderé la resolución que tengo ahora-Nos vemos en casa. Ve con cuidado.

-Pásalo bien, Jonathan Cristopher-susurra a mis espaldas y me congelo.

 _Jace, es Jace. Tú me lo pusiste…_

Y me enfado, porque solo con un nombre, sabe que me tiene, porque lo significa _todo_ para mí.

Sigo caminando y me obligo a sonreír y olvidarme de todo durante unas horas cuando llego al grupo de hadas…

 _FlashBack_

(diez años antes)

Parecen buenos, el Sr. y la Sra. Lightwood. Me hablan despacio y bajito, como si fuera a romperme si alzan la voz. Estamos en su casa. Mi nueva casa. Y me hablan sin cesar de mis nuevos _hermanos._ Estoy nervioso, no sé cómo son, no sé qué esperan encontrar…no sé si me querrán en sus vidas, en su casa…

Entramos en la sala de entrenamiento. Un niño y una niña de mi edad están entrenando. Y son buenos… _Pero tú eres mejor_ , me dice esa horrenda voz en mi cabeza.

-Alexander, Isabelle, venid a conocer a Jonathan.

La Sra. Lightwood, Maryse, como me ha pedido que le llame, me lleva hasta ellos. Han dejado de entrenar y nos observan. Creo que ya sabían que veníamos, porque no parecen sorprendidos. Se miran y sonríen. Por supuesto, ya les habrán hablado de mí…

-Chicos, este es Jonathan Cristopher-me presenta y extiendo mi mano a la chica, Isabelle, que sonríe y la aprieta con firmeza.

-Encantada-responde educada y asiento igualmente.

Extiendo mi mano entonces a su hermano…

-Jace-dice suavemente y con claridad sosteniendo mi mano. Y en ese momento lo siento. Algo se crea en el centro de mi cuerpo. Un punto pequeño que se va expandiendo a medida que mi mano permanece unida a la suya … _¡guau…!_ \- Bienvenido, Jace.

 _Jace_.

Soy yo. Me descubro y reconozco en este nombre, en esta identidad que me acaba de dar.

Es así como dejo de ser Jonathan Cristopher Herondale paso a convertirme en Jace Lightwood, gracias a un niño de increíbles ojos azules y sonrisa delicada que _es_ capaz de _verme_ por primera vez en mi vida.

 _Fin del flashback_

Llego al instituto sólo un poco después de que Alec se haya acostado. Le observo apagar la luz cuando me acerco al edificio.

Paso por mi habitación y tomo una ducha rápida, únicamente para deshacerme de los excesos de las últimas horas. Con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta no paso por mi cama. No esta noche. No en el aniversario.

Entro en la habitación de Alec cómodamente, sin pesar. Siempre he sentido que este es mi lugar más que cualquier otro.

Alec no se inmuta cuando me meto bajo las sábanas. Él me espera. Me quedo de lado, observando su espalda, esperando a que se de la vuelta. Esta vez tengo que esperar un par de minutos antes de oírle suspirar y girarse. Intento controlar mi sonrisa, pero es imposible. Su respuesta siempre hace que la felicidad desborde mi corazón.

Está enfadado. Está dolido. Está avergonzado y echo un lío. Pero está aquí, a mi lado, leal, incondicional, acompañando a este niño muerto de miedo al que no dejan dormir sus pesadillas.

 _FlashBack_

Mi primera noche en el instituto de Nueva York, en mi nuevo hogar. Mi habitación es grande y está bien arreglada. Tiene una cama amplia, un gran escritorio y un armario apenas ocupado por mi equipaje ligero.

Izzy y Alec me han ayudado a instalarme. Son geniales. Me gustan. Y creo que les gusto. La cena ha sido ruidosa y divertida, y la Sra. Lightwood les ha dado a todos, bueno, nos ha dado a todos, una gran noticia. Están esperando otro hijo. Los hermanos Lightwoods se han vuelto locos, y Alec ha dicho en voz alta que se siente muy afortunado de recibir dos hermanos en un mismo día…Ha sido extraño, no parecía algo preparado ni ha sonado forzado. Creo que lo ha dicho de verdad. Estoy emocionado. Y cansado…ha sido un día largo…

 _…Estoy corriendo por el bosque. Veo el lago a lo lejos, pero soy incapaz de acercarme al agua…y me quemo, hace mucho calor…¡me quemo! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!_

Me despierto llorando y sudando. No puedo respirar. Miro a mi alrededor y no reconozco nada…Salgo de la cama y abro la puerta de la habitación para correr por el pasillo, pero me detengo delante de la primera puerta y la atravieso cerrándola tras de mí con un portazo.

-¡Jace! -Alec se levanta sobresaltado de la cama.

No puedo hablar. No puedo moverme. Estoy paralizado. _Oh, por el Ángel_. Estoy en la habitación de Alec Lightwood.

 _Los Lightwoods_. El instituto de Nueva York. La realidad del momento me golpea de lleno y ya no estoy en mi pesadilla. Estoy en _otra_ pesadilla.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué va a pensar de mí? ¿Un niñito aterrorizado por las pesadillas? ¿Cómo va a querer nadie salir a combatir conmigo?

Alec está observándome, y yo sigo paralizado. Estoy tan furioso…él de entre todos los de la casa… ¿por qué tiene que ser él quien me vea así?

 _¿Y por qué no?_ dice esa voz en mi cabeza ¿Por qué no quiero que precisamente sea él el que descubra mi debilidad?

Durante un segundo parece que sus ojos se iluminan con entendimiento y siento más vergüenza…Pero sus palabras me descolocan…

-Jace, me has oído, ¿verdad? - vuelve a meterse en la cama y me mira mortificado _… ¿mortificado?_ -Siento haberte despertado, ha sido…ha sido una pesadilla…

Suelto el aire de golpe y siento mi cuerpo relajarse hasta que creo que voy a desmayarme del alivio… Aún estoy desconcertado, intentando procesar sus palabras, pero me obligo a responder.

-Bueno…sí, no te preocupes-balbuceo-… ¿Estás bien? -me acerco hasta su cama y me siento en el borde, más para no caerme que por otra cosa.

Alec entonces me observa y sé que puede ver los restos del terror en mis ojos, en la tensión y el sudor de mi cara. _Mierda…_

-Sí, bueno…no sé…-no aparta sus ojos de los míos, y veo el momento exacto en el que un brillo de resolución aparece en su mirada-La verdad es que creo que me costará dormir ahora…ya sabes-yo asiento confuso y Alec se muerde los labios. El silencio parece volverse espeso entre nosotros, pero no es incómodo- Espero que no te parezca muy loco ni atrevido por mi parte, pero…-carraspea y coge aire, y aún en la penumbra de su habitación puedo sentir el calor y el sonrojo acudiendo a sus mejillas-Me preguntaba si… te resultaría una molestia…bueno…si me harías el favor de…-aprieta los ojos con fuerza y juraría que puedo oír los latidos de su corazón-…quedarte un rato aquí-susurra bajando la vista y volviendo a mirarme con ojos asustados un segundo después- Claro, que no tienes por qué, ya sabes, esto se me pasará enseguida…

-Sí.

Mi respuesta, tajante y ansiosa, corta su discurso. Me mira, y cuando espero ver alivio en él, veo triunfo en su sonrisa…

Si hubiera dedicado un par de segundos más a su reacción, hubiera descubierto entonces lo que tardé un par de años más en comprender. Pero yo estaba tan impaciente por poder descansar, seguro ya en compañía de Alec, que no dudé ni un momento más en hacerme un hueco en su cama.

-Gracias-susurramos los dos antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir, ahora sí, plácidamente en mi primera noche en el instituto de Nueva York, mi nuevo hogar.

 _Fin del flashback_

 _Alec lo supo_.

Supo ver que lo necesitaba en ese momento, su cercanía, su compañía, la seguridad que siempre me ha dado su presencia…Y, aún sin conocerme a penas, supo que yo jamás reconocería esa vulnerabilidad ni se lo pediría, orgulloso y arrogante como soy. Así que, como ha hecho mil veces desde entonces, tomó mi debilidad, mi vulnerabilidad y les dio la vuelta, y me hizo sentir el héroe que él ve siempre en mí. Y me hizo querer ser _el mejor_ para protegerle siempre.

Esa fue la primera noche que pasé con Alec. Como tantas otras noches. Como esta misma noche. Y podría estar viendo la traición y el tormento en sus ojos, pero sólo veo su amor. Sólo veo su fuerza. Es la persona más fuerte que conozco.

Nunca, ni una sola vez me ha rechazado. Creo que él sabe lo que eso me haría.

Y aunque sea cruel con él, como lo he sido esta noche, por los motivos equivocados (siempre por los motivos equivocados) no puedo simplemente dejarle ir. Que el Ángel me salve, _no puedo_.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, una noche más, desplegando desde lo más profundo de mi alma el amor que siento por él. Quiero que lo envuelva y que lo arrope. Y buscar refugio en el único lugar que sé, nunca me será negado. El corazón de Alec.

-Te quiero-susurro, y sé que me escucha, porque siento como mis palabras le hacen temblar.

-Te quiero-responde casi sin aliento, y su mirada es triste justo antes de que le arrastre a mis brazos.

 _Ámame, Alec. Ámame, por encima de todo y de todos. Ámame._

Mi grito silencioso y desesperado trae lágrimas también a mis ojos y dejo que empapen su camiseta de la misma manera que las suyas mojan la mía mientras dejamos que el sueño nos atrape en silencio.

Y una vez más me pregunto cuanto tiempo podré mantener este amor bajo control…

* * *

 **Ainsss... bueno ¿qué?...**

 **Nos leemos en unos días.**

 **Gracias por pasaron por aquí.**

 **Beso.**

 **P.**


	2. Cap 2 Parabatais

**_Hola de nuevo!_**

 ** _Aquí estamos con un nuevo capi...a ver qué os parece..._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews...especialmente a mis Diosas...;)_**

 ** _¡Y a leer!_**

* * *

 _ **Cap. 2 Parabatais**_

 _ **El Ángel me haga esto y mucho más si nada más que la muerte nos separa a ti y a mí.**_

 _ **POV Alec**_

—Chicos, os necesitamos en la central de mando—es mamá al teléfono.

—De acuerdo—cuelgo y miro a Jace— A trabajar, holgazán—le pico porque me lo pone en bandeja.

Lleva toda la tarde estirándose en el sillón, como un gato buscando caricias, matándome con esa actitud provocativa y perezosa…

 _Maldito sea_.

Pero yo he hecho del fingir ignorarle todo un arte en estos últimos años … Y está cabreado por ello.

Sonrío porque Jace es así…y, que el Ángel me perdone, yo estoy loco por él.

Si no fuera él, hace años le habría mandado a la mierda con sus amantes hadas y sus insinuaciones confusas, siempre entre la provocación y la indiferencia, siempre entre la insolencia y la seducción. Siempre en el límite de lo _permitido…_

Pero estoy perdido…por mucho que _sepa_ que Jace es zona prohibida… estoy perdido.

Y es Jace, _joder_ , y no puedo mandarlo a la mierda… Ni siquiera puedo perderlo de vista cinco minutos sin volverme loco.

 _Es mi parabatai_.

Supongo que todo se reduce a eso. _Debo_ creer que todo se reduce a eso. Es parte de mi alma, como yo soy parte de la suya. Literalmente, una parte de mí no puede vivir sin él… Pero… ¿cuánto es esa parte? Está tan desdibujada a veces… Tanto, que pienso que no existe, que ese límite entre su alma y la mía ha desaparecido… A veces creo realmente que somos uno…

—¿Cuál es la urgencia ahora? —se despereza antes de levantarse y por un momento me dejo llevar por esos ojos dorados, perezosos, con esa pizca de picardía con la que siempre me mira…como si lo supiera…como si supiera todo…

 _Quizá simplemente lo sepa,_ me digo a mí mismo _._

Parpadeo para volver en mí y salgo por la puerta.

—No sé, mamá nos ha llamado a la central de mando.

—Oh,… debemos salvar el mundo entonces…otra vez—escucho la sonrisa en su voz bajo toda esa arrogancia que escucharía cualquier otro, justo cuando se cuelga de mi cuello. Le miro sonriendo.

—Ese ego…—le riño divertido.

—Lo sé…estás loco por él…es irresistible, como el resto de mí—y ahí está ese brillo dorado, literalmente, el brillo dorado en sus ojos...

—Me encanta, sí…—susurro, porque es verdad, y a veces se me escapa…

—Lo sabía…— ríe.

Y me suelta, y se pone a mi altura, y camina erguido, a mi lado, y mira al frente, sosteniendo la mirada a quienes nos esperan en la central de mandos. Y el chico coqueto, provocador y engreído se ha ido. Este es mi parabatai, a quien confío mi vida, a quien cuidaré y protegeré por encima de mí mismo.

Y mientras camina a mi lado sé que nunca me he sentido más orgulloso de estar unido a este hombre tan excepcional.

 _Flashback_

—¡Jalec! —Yzzy aparece con esa sonrisa petulante en la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, encantada con ella misma por habernos bautizado…

En estos seis años que han pasado desde que Jace llegó a casa, se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. Pero es mucho más que eso… No se lo digo a Izzy (ya lo que le haría falta…), pero en cierta manera creo que tiene razón. Siento una conexión con Jace que no creo que pueda sentir con nadie jamás…

Desde el momento en que llegó a nuestras vidas, la primera vez que dije su nombre en alto ( _Jace_ , no el otro, que no significa nada para mí…), fue como si el mundo se equilibrara, como si todo estuviera en el lugar en el que debería estar, como si todo fuera como debería ser…

Y sé que es igual para él. Nadie es capaz de entenderme como lo hace Jace. A veces ni siquiera tenemos que hablarnos para saber lo que necesitamos.

Es inquietante y tranquilizador a la vez…

Y es mucho más obvio cuando estamos luchando. No solo para nosotros, para todos. Y eso, en cierta medida, me intimida… Sin embargo, a Jace le encanta… _por el Ángel_ … ¡qué presumido es…!

Desde que comenzamos a entrenar juntos se hizo evidente esta confianza que, de forma tan natural y espontánea, pusimos el uno en el otro en el momento en que nos conocimos.

Somos muy buenos luchadores por separado, pero cuando luchamos juntos…somos invencibles, somos un gran guerrero de instintos afilados y movimientos letales.

Somos _Jalec_.

Izzy tiene un sexto sentido para, según ella, _lo obvio_ …Ella es nuestra tercera y la queremos y defendemos con uñas y dientes, de la misma manera que ella hace con nosotros. Pero hace algo que nadie más ha sabido hacer y que al principio yo no entendía… Ella mantiene la distancia, nos deja espacio a Jace y a mí… para que seamos nosotros. Pocos soldados han entendido esto cuando luchamos juntos. Pero ella _lo ve_.

Y está tan pagada de sí misma por ello…que hasta nos ha puesto un nombre. Y no duda en utilizarlo siempre que puede, delante de quien sea. Ella dice que es su manera de avisar a todos. Literalmente… " _Quien avisa no es traidor"._

—Mamá y papá quieren hablar con vosotros—dice desde la puerta—No sé en qué os habréis metido esta vez, pero la cosa parece seria…

Miro a Jace con el ceño fruncido, y él me responde negando con la cabeza.

—A mí no me mires, no tengo ni idea—dice abriendo los ojos y levantando las manos en rendición—Pero esto tiene pinta de ser algo sobre el niño bonito de mamá—sonríe ante mi mirada incrédula.

Jace se mete conmigo porque dice que soy el hijo perfecto…gracias a él. Es un buen argumento (Jace siempre tiene los mejores argumentos). Yo no podría ser el hijo perfecto si él no fuera el hijo golfo y sinvergüenza, porque no habría comparación posible…

—Tranquilo, puedes echarme la culpa a mí…como siempre, vamos.

Me río ante el descaro de mi amigo y le doy un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Ay…—gime.

—Flojo…—le pico antes de salir de la sala dejándolo a mi espalda.

Cuando llegamos al salón, mamá y papá hablan entre ellos. Mamá está diciendo algo sobre el entrenamiento y papá niega con la cabeza e insiste en que aún somos muy jóvenes…

 _¿De qué va esto?_

—Hola chicos—nos saluda papá—Mamá y yo queríamos hablar con vosotros…

—Alec, Jace—mamá corta el discurso de papá y se dirige a nosotros mirándonos a cada uno—¿Habéis pensado en ser parabatais? — …y nos deja a todos sin palabras…

 _Parabatais._

Miro a Jace y veo en su cara un reflejo de la sorpresa que seguro está en la mía. Pero ese instante de desconcierto sólo dura un momento, porque inmediatamente ambos descubrimos que eso es exactamente lo que somos, y nuestra respuesta al unísono hace brillar de orgullo los ojos de mamá.

—Lo somos.

Hay un gemido de aprobación general que apenas sí podemos intuir entre la bruma espesa de aceptación y desconcierto que se expande entre Jace y yo.

 _Parabatais… ¡Guau…!_

Únicamente somos conscientes del _"Ay, mi madre…"_ que es la reacción de Izzy mientras tapa sus ojos con la mano y niega con la cabeza…

 _Fin del flashback_

—Hemos detectado un ataque demoníaco y necesitamos encontrar a la víctima.

Mamá nos muestra en las pantallas el momento del ataque.

—Se ha recuperado una prenda, pero no podemos rastrarla. Necesitamos que la rastreéis y vayáis a buscarla.

—Entendido.

Jace coge la cazadora y me la tiende para poder sujetarla juntos.

Siento el burbujeo de la emoción que siempre me invade cuando usamos nuestro poder parabatai. Nuestra conexión es poderosa, es mágica y cada vez se siente como la primera… Es embriagadora.

 _Y me aterra la sola idea de pensar que pueda dejar de sentirla…_

—Alec—la voz de Jace me saca de este pensamiento recurrente y corrosivo y vuelvo a centrarme.

Lo miro a él. Sólo existimos los dos. Nuestros brazos están unidos. Nuestras manos enlazadas, unas sobre otras. Y sentimos la magia. Nuestras runas parabatai brillan incandescentes, unidas la una a la otra en nuestras pieles. Entonces se produce ese momento. Los ojos de Jace brillan dorados, los míos resplandecen azules, y como si un rayo nos atravesara, de repente somos una sola alma, un solo ser, poderoso y fuerte. Y es entonces cuando nuestro poder se despliega…

—La veo—escucho la voz de Jace que parece salir de mi boca.

—Está en Broadway, cerca del Instituto Goddard—es mi voz, pero no soy consciente de estar hablando.

La búsqueda está hecha. Rompemos la conexión y durante un instante me siento abandonado.

Odio esta parte. Ser algo _perfecto,_ estar completo y, de repente, sentirse vacío. Pero Jace es conocedor e inmediatamente me toca.

 _Todo está bien_. _Estoy aquí._ Y eso es suficiente para mí.

Salimos a buscar a la mundana que ha sido atacada, preparados siempre para cualquier imprevisto.

Y así como salimos…nos encontramos en la esquina del edificio del Instituto Goddard.

—Ahí está—veo a la chica en el suelo, sentada en el borde de la acera. Parece desorientada y se lleva la mano a la cabeza con gesto de dolor.

Nos dirigimos hacia ella…y se desata el infierno.

—Alec—no es un grito ni una amenaza. Es sólo un aviso de que algo no va bien. Me pongo en guardia.

 _Te tengo_. Nos decimos mutuamente con nuestros cuerpos. Espalda contra espalda, en un movimiento fluido y preciso con el que reconocemos el entorno. Mi arco y flecha preparado, la espada de Jace en posición de ataque.

—Ahora—su voz es el percutor de mis manos.

En este momento estamos tan compenetrados que nos movemos, hablamos y actuamos como un solo ser.

 _Es magia._

Son ocho demonios Meloch, grandes masas que atacan con llamaradas de fuego que salen a través de las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Ocho más, Scorpios, con grandes aguijones envenenados que pueden matarte al momento.

—¿Qué coño…?—Jace verbaliza mi desconcierto.

¿Demonios de diferentes familias atacando a un mismo objetivo?

Tres flechas certeras reducen el número en segundos. Todos los que pueda para evitar el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero sólo he acabado con siete cuando los tenemos encima. Seguimos moviéndonos como un cuerpo con cuatro brazos y cuatro espadas.

Izzy dice que en combate parecemos una pareja de baile, acompasados, ágiles, flexibles, conectados.

Son rápidos y hay que tener cuidado con los aguijones de los Scorpios y evitar los fogonazos de los Meloch. Sigo intentando evitar que se nos acerquen aquellos que aún no tenemos encima, mientras Jace lucha con los que ya nos han rodeado.

Giramos y volteamos para cubrirnos, atacamos y nos defendemos hasta que conseguimos dar por finalizada la batalla.

Han caído y la mundana está a salvo.

— Alec, ¿estás bien? —Jace me gira hacia él y me examina en una rutina que llevamos años practicando— Estás sangrando —ansioso, me retira un hilo de sangre de la mejilla.

—Es un rasguño, estoy bien—le imito examinándolo ahora— Joder, vaya golpe—su ojo está empezando a amoratarse.

Y en un ritual que solo hacemos en privado, entendiendo a Izzy como privado, nos curamos las heridas mutuamente.

Podríamos curarnos nosotros mismos con nuestras estelas, pero el curarnos el uno al otro no es solo cuestión de que el poder parabatai amplifique el uso de nuestra estela, también está cargado de significado. Nos encargamos el uno del otro. Nos dejamos al uno en las manos del otro para que cuide de nosotros y nos proteja.

 _Y sentir la estela de Jace sobre mi piel es casi como sentirlo a él._

—Mucho mejor así—repaso delicadamente el contorno del ojo donde tenía la contusión comprobando que haya desaparecido.

No puedo evitar sentir lo perfecta que se siente su piel bajo mis dedos…

 _¿Cómo algo así puede estar prohibido?_

Jace sujeta mi mano haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos y la acerca a su boca para dejar un beso en mi palma.

Y todo mi cuerpo responde con un gemido silencioso a esa declaración inesperada antes de que pueda soltarme y emprender el camino de vuelta.

—Bueno, podría haber tenido su parte interesante…ya sabes, las heridas de guerra y todo eso… tienen su encanto, ¿no? A las chicas les gusta…— y, como siempre hace, el momento _pasa_ entre comentarios sarcásticos, chistes o chulerías varias…

—Le preguntas a la persona equivocada…—respondo apretando los dientes y susurrando un _gilipollas_ que, por su risa, no estoy muy seguro de que no haya escuchado.

A veces siento el impulso de arrancarle a cabeza…Pero suspiro y le sigo, porque no puedo culparle por ser… Jace.

Jace es puro instinto, impulsivo y directo y actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias. Eso forma parte de la atracción que siento por él.

 _Joder_ , de lo que sea que _siento_ por él…

Y eso mismo es lo que le hace tomar esas malditas decisiones absurdas que nos distancian y que dan vueltas en mi cabeza y me descolocan y me hacen desconfiar… aun con el calor de sus labios quemando la palma de mi mano.

 _No voy a hacerle esperar por mí._ No voy a encarcelarle entre los barrotes de mi inseguridad y luego castigarle por hacer su vida…por _vivir_ su vida como él quiera.

Busco la fuerza para seguir a su lado, y percibo esa alarma mental que no me ha abandonado desde que hemos sido conscientes de esta emboscada. Porque no me cabe duda de que eso es lo que lo ha sido, una emboscada.

¿Quién lo ha orquestado? ¿Con qué fin?

—Jace, ¿has notado algo extraño esta noche? —mi piel está erizada ante la sensación de peligro, de que algo se nos está escapando …

—¿Dices a parte de que dieciséis demonios de distintas castas nos hayan preparado una trampa, en la que, por cierto, hemos caído como novatos, para atacarnos a _nosotros_ e ignorar a la supuesta víctima? —me mira de reojo levantando una ceja.

—Mierda… —gruño.

Corro para ponerme a su lado y no pierdo un detalle de cada persona con la que nos cruzamos y cada lugar por el que pasamos. Jace está muy callado, como yo, ambos vigilantes, en alerta.

¿Quién quería atacarnos? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sido _suerte_ o nos esperaban _justo a nosotros_?

Tengo una sensación molesta en la boca del estómago. _Algo no va bie_ n. Busco refugio en Jace y me acerco a él hasta que nuestros hombros se tocan. Me mira como si le hubiera sacado de otro lugar y me sonríe con entendimiento. La presencia del otro nos apacigua, el contacto físico nos ancla el uno al otro, nos devuelve a la realidad.

* * *

 _ **CHAN CHAN...!**_

 _ **Qué pasará? Ainssss...**_

 _ **Nos leemos prontito.**_

 _ **Beso.**_

 _ **P.**_


	3. Cap 3 Tres entran, tres salen

**_Hola por aquí! Gracias por pasaros ;)_**

 ** _Vamos con otro capi?_**

 ** _Pues ea..._**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 3 Tres entran, tres salen._**

 ** _Veo a mis hermanos entregar su corazón y pienso: ¿saben lo que hacen?_**

 **POV Alec**

Llegamos al instituto y podemos repasar la batalla recogida por las cámaras.

Definitivamente, la mundana era solo un señuelo.

Mamá ha mandado a Issy a consultar lo ocurrido con la Clave. La estamos esperando.

Sé que Jace le está dando vueltas a algo. No ha dicho nada desde que hemos llegado. Y Jace _siempre_ tiene algo que decir… Me obligo a mí mismo a darle espacio. A veces Jace necesita perderse en sí mismo durante un rato para encontrar aquello que no encaja.

—Voy a darme una ducha mientras llega Isabelle.

No mira a nadie cuando se va de la sala. Y yo le sigo con la mirada hasta que desaparece…

—Alec, ¿pasa algo? ¿Jace está bien? —mamá me pregunta estudiando mi cara. Ha notado mi ansiedad.

—Sí, mamá… ya sabes cómo es Jace… está cabreado por haber caído en esa trampa, nada más…

 _Y no sabemos quién ni por qué, si ha sido un ataque aleatorio o nos querían a Jace y a mí… por algún motivo…_

Pero no verbalizo mis pensamientos porque harían saltar las alarmas.

Quiero decir, si es que queda alguna alarma aún por saltar sobre _Jalec_.

Mamá no nos lo ha dicho nunca, pero sé que hay comentarios y rumores sobre nosotros. La magnitud de nuestro poder parabatai sobrepasa cualquier otro que conozcamos. No sabemos el porqué. Nuestro ritual y nuestras runas parabatai son los mismos que los de otros shadowhunter. El vínculo que compartimos se ajusta a lo que se describe en los libros y a lo que hemos aprendido de otros testimonios.

 _Entonces…debemos ser_ _nosotros_.

Es algo que incomoda incluso a la Clave. Porque seríamos un serio enemigo si alguna vez decidiéramos _sublevarnos_ … ¿verdad?

Es inquietante, sentirse cuestionado por los de tu propio bando…sentir el miedo _injustificado_ en los otros.

 _¡Y es absurdo!_ Somos los mejores guerreros del instituto. Hemos acabado con más demonios que nadie, siempre volvemos victoriosos de nuestras misiones…jamás hemos dado motivo alguno para desconfiar…por Dios… es de locos…

Y Jace… _oh, Jace_ … Entiendo la desconfianza y el temor que a veces le superan y que él odia, porque le hacen vulnerable, y no entiende, porque no hace nada para merecerlos… Pero él sabe que siempre estará en el punto de mira, que siempre tendrá que compensar los errores de otro.

 _Flashback_

Hoy ha sido un gran día. Casi perfecto. Mi cumpleaños número 13. Hemos ido a Idris. Hacía años que no íbamos a Alacante. Hemos paseado por las calles, saludado a viejos amigos de la familia y celebrado un picnic junto al lago Lyn. Ha sido genial para todos.

Excepto para Jace.

Aunque ha intentado disimularlo, ha estado tenso hasta que hemos vuelto al instituto.

No he podido evitar fijarme en la reacción que algunas de las personas que nos hemos encontrado han tenido al verlo en nuestro grupo. No sé si nadie más se ha dado cuenta o, como yo, hemos hecho todo lo posible por ignorarlos. Aunque, sin duda, para Jace ha sido difícil.

No puedo dejarlo pasar. Tengo que saber que está bien.

—Hola hermanito… ¿también vienes a ver a Jace? —Issy me está esperando delante de la puerta cerrada de Jace, sonriéndome, con esa cara de sabelotodo…

 _Por el ángel… ¿quién habrá pensado en darle ese sexto sentido…?_

—¿También lo has notado mal hoy? —le pregunto resignado a que me siga al interior de la habitación…

—Por favor…— bufa— Estaba más incomodo que un vampiro esperando el amanecer…

Todo está oscuro ya en esta parte del instituto, y entramos en silencio en la habitación.

Jace no está en la cama. Hacemos una visual rápida de la habitación. Ni rastro. La puerta del baño se abre y Jace aparece con cara de sueño colocándose los pantalones.

Se queda estático en la puerta, observándonos.

—Ehhh… ¿hola? —nos mira con reparo mientras se dirige a la cama.

—Ah…hola. Sólo veníamos a…—intento rápidamente buscar una buena excusa, pero Issy se me adelanta.

—¿Qué te ha pasado hoy? No eras tú… ¿Y qué le pasaba a toda esa gente contigo?

 _Estupendo_ …sutil y discreta, como ella misma.

Jace nos mira impresionado por un momento, pero luego sonríe a Isabelle.

—Déjate de rodeos y al grano, chica…—se mofa…y suspira.

Nos mira durante un instante y ahí está, el Jace de diez años, el Jace de las pesadillas…Instintivamente doy un paso adelante, pero me detengo cuando Jace levanta las manos pidiéndome un momento, y asiento.

—Por lo que veo Maryse y Robert no os han contado de dónde vengo… ¿no? —su voz es baja y contenida…tan poco Jace…Me inquieta, no me gusta verlo así.

—Nos contaron que tu madre murió al nacer tú y que tu padre murió en el incendio de vuestra casa. Decidieron hacerse cargo de ti por la unión que tenían nuestros padres—explica Issy rápidamente.

—Bueno…esa es la versión light…suponía que os habrían contado la extendida, teniendo en cuenta que llegaría un día…tal como hoy, en el que volvería a Idris.

Nos acercamos a la cama e, imitándole, nos sentamos en ella.

Y aquí estábamos los tres, como tantas otras noches, charlando, riendo, contándonos secretos…

Jace se toma su tiempo para poner en orden su cabeza y, supongo, para contarnos su historia como quiere que la entendamos.

—En parte es cierto—habla en voz baja mirándose las manos—Lo que sabía de mí mismo hasta poco antes de venir aquí a vivir era que mi madre murió al darme a luz y que vi morir a mi padre, que por entonces creía que era Michael Wayland, en el incendio de nuestra casa.

Issy y yo cruzamos una rápida mirada sorprendidos. _¿Michael Wayland?_ Pero conocemos a Jace lo suficiente como para no interrumpirlo ahora. Aún así, él nos pilla y sonríe un momento, antes de ensombrecer su mirada y continuar.

—Pero no…—suspira con fuerza—Justo antes de que Maryse y Robert me acogieran, la Clave descubrió que no fue Michael Wayland quien me crio, sino Valentine Morgenstern.

 _Valentine Morgenstern_.

El creador y líder del Círculo, un sector radical de los shadowhunter que se rebeló contra la Clave rompiendo los acuerdos con el fin de destruir al submundo y a todos los demonios y demás criaturas que formaran parte de él, incluidos hadas, hombres lobos, vampiros y brujos, yendo en contra de la voluntad divina, que aún ve a estos como humanos. Cuando su plan fracasó, cambió su objetivo por el de _perfeccionar_ la sangre de los shadowhunter, experimentando con sangre de demoníaca que convertía a los shadowhunter en criaturas demoníacas o los mataba.

Isabelle se lleva las manos a la boca y yo contengo el aliento viendo como mi amigo apenas sí puede controlar el temblor en sus manos y en su voz.

—Mi verdadero padre fue Stephen Herondale, también miembro del Círculo. Mientras mi madre estaba embarazada, Valentine la alimentó con sangre del Ángel.

Issy sigue cubriendo la boca con sus manos, pero es imposible retener el gemido.

Jace sacude la cabeza y traga un par de veces antes de continuar, aún sin levantar la mirada.

—Cuando mi padre murió, mi madre se suicidó, y Valentine me sacó de su vientre y me llevó con él para cuidarme y seguir experimentando conmigo…haciéndose pasar por Michael Wayland.

Jace tiene que parar un momento para contener la rabia y la frustración por esta historia sobre la que no tiene control y de la que solo es una víctima. Y Jace _no es_ ninguna víctima.

—Así que ya sabéis qué veía la gente de Idris cuando me miraba, el experimento de Valentine…

Issy salta a los brazos de Jace y yo la sigo sin pensarlo, manteniéndolo encerrado entre nosotros cuando intenta liberarse por pura inercia al principio.

Pero entonces se desata su llanto, la agonía contenida durante todo el día, el peso de la injusticia de esas miradas, los recuerdos punzantes y dolorosos de su pasado, de su historia aprendida y borrada…la pérdida de su identidad, una y otra vez.

Durante más de veinte minutos estamos tumbados en su cama, los tres, abrazados. Ninguno dispuesto a dejar al otro.

—¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes, Jace?—pregunta Isabelle, y no hay recriminación en su voz, sólo pesar por haber permitido que estuviera tan solo …—Somos nosotros. Los tres. Siempre, no solo en la sala de entrenamiento, Jace…

 _Las pesadillas, todas esas noches…_ Ahora soy capaz de entender muchas cosas …

—No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, por si no te has dado cuenta Issy. Ni siquiera tenía claro si lo sabíais o no…Ni siquiera sé si ahora que lo sabéis…

—No sigas por ahí Jace, si no quieres que te de una paliza por idiota—oigo la risa de Isabelle ante mi contestación.

—Claro, ojos azules, cuando quieras—responde Jace bostezando.

Tardamos bastante en volver a nuestras habitaciones. Por algún motivo, Issy se niega a que dejemos a Jace solo esta noche… _Tres entran, tres salen_. Y no supe el significado de sus palabras hasta mucho después.

—No voy a poder pegar ojos si estamos los tres en la cama, Issy…pero si lo que quieres es tenerme toda la noche en vela…

—Cállate Jace. Me voy—Issy se levanta rápidamente de la cama, pero antes de salir se vuelve para hablarme— Alec, no te muevas de aquí.

—Sí señora…—respondo riendo.

—Joder, que no voy a escaparme ni a tirarme por la ventana…

Nos metemos en la cama y nos quedamos cara a cara en silencio durante unos minutos…

—Así que sangre de ángel ¿eh? —susurro abriendo los ojos. Jace sonríe y levanta las cejas en ese gesto insinuante tan suyo…—Interesante…—sonrío.

—Sí…—susurra apartando la mirada.

—Sé que no hace falta decirlo, pero voy a decirlo de todos modos—espero a que vuelva a mirarme—Nada de lo que puedas contarnos va a hacer que te queramos menos. Nada de tu pasado va a debilitarnos ahora. Y, por supuesto, nada de lo que hicieran tus padres, ya fueran los verdaderos o los falsos, va a definir _quién eres tú, Jace_.

No hay respuesta en palabras, pero sí en su mirada, que brilla durante un instante, deslumbrándome y sí la hay en su abrazo, en su cabeza refugiándose en mi pecho, agradeciéndome así de fácil la aceptación que ha necesitado durante todo este tiempo.

 _Fin del flashback_

No puedo seguir esperándolo en la sala de control sin saber qué le ronda en la cabeza. Voy a buscarle.

Entro en la habitación de Jace y cierro la puerta tras de mí. Escucho correr el agua en el cuarto de baño y me apoyo en la puerta cerrada esperando a que salga.

Los minutos pasan…y el agua sigue corriendo. Sé que está bien, pero algo le inquieta.

Camino hacia el baño. La puerta no está cerrada. La empujo y me apoyo en el marco.

—Jace.

Espero a que me mire.

Lo hace, y por un momento tengo la impresión de que lo he traído de vuelta de un lugar lejano. _Y de que se alegra._

Le sostengo la mirada y él me la devuelve.

Desnudo bajo el agua parece estar a kilómetros de distancia y, sin embargo, lo siento como si estuviera sobre mí… dentro de mí… en torno a mí.

Estas sensaciones que siento con Jace… A veces creo que nunca más podré respirar… Se aferran a mi garganta y aprietan… Siento mi cuerpo expandirse cuando estamos cerca, como si quisiera llegar más cerca de él, abarcar más de ese espacio que nos separa. Mi piel se eriza y todo mi ser parece querer salir de sí mismo.

 _Y este deseo…_

Aprieto la mandíbula y trago. Endurezco mi cuerpo porque no quiero que _sienta_.

 _Estoy tan perdido en esta lucha constante conmigo mismo._

No es difícil encontrarse a Jace medio desnudo por le instituto… _No he conocido a nadie a quien le guste tanto lucirse_ … Y siempre me sobrecoge el impacto físico que tiene en mí, como si mi cuerpo respondiera instintivamente a la llamada de su piel.

Pero cuando estamos a solas, todo parece tener un significado diferente. Lo velado se convierte en evidente, lo intuitivo pasa a ser real…Y todo lo irracional parece tener sentido: el que Jace haya cerrado el agua y salido de la ducha y yo no pueda moverme de donde estoy o dejar de mirarle, el que la necesidad sea más fuerte que la vergüenza, más fuerte que la _Ley_ , más fuerte que yo mismo.

Jace se detieneñ delante de mí. Está a punto de tocarme…pero se contiene.

Su mirada es urgente y violenta. Me asusto.

—Vienen a por nosotros, Alec—susurra.

Y las últimas horas empiezan a cobrar sentido para mí. El rastreo, el ataque, la reserva de Jace… Eso es lo que le ha tenido tan tenso. _Pero ¿por qué?_

Le miro intentando buscar un motivo, una explicación, algo…

Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que nada de lo que me pueda decirme cambiará mi respuesta, y espero un instante antes de contestar, porque sé que Jace necesita mucho más que simples palabras, necesita un _significado,_ un sentido mas _amplio_ , mucho más de lo que yo creo saber.

—Estoy preparado—sujeto el cuello de Jace con mi mano, quiero que entienda la firmeza de mi decisión. _No te enfrentará a nada ni a nadie solo nunca más._

Sus ojos hacen _esa cosa_ luminosa y su mirada cambia y es serena y decidida. Levanta sus labios en media sonrisa y asiente.

—Bien, porque te necesito.

Y con esas palabras mis debates internos desaparecen. Soy al cien por cien de mi parabatai.

La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe y una Issy muy cabreada entra arrasando con todo.

—¿Qué coño ha pasado ahí afuera? ¿Tenéis que esperar a que yo no esté para montar un numerito? ¿Dieciséis demonios? — nos mira intermitente a Jace y mí y nosotros permanecemos con los ojos muy abiertos…y la boca cerrada…A veces es mejor no abrir la boca…— ¿Dieciséis, Alec? —finalmente me toca a mí…

—¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué yo? —Jace sonríe y se marcha a vestirse.

 _Bien, esta la batallaré yo…pero me debes una…_ Es todo lo que quiero decirle con la mirada antes de que desaparezca…

—¿No podíais haberme esperado? ¡Por el ángel!… Meloch y Scorpios, nada menos… ¡grrrr…!

—Sí, Issy—respondo sarcástico— Les propusimos esperar un rato mientras volvías echando una cerveza, pero tenían que ir a la iglesia temprano y no podían esperar…otro día, si eso…

—Idiota…—rechina.

—Claro…—acepto con un susurro de resignación.

—¿Qué has averiguado de la Clave? —Jace vuelve colocándose la camiseta.

Issy cambia de actitud y se sienta en la cama.

—Mmm… ¿nada? —parece insegura.

—¿Nada? —respondo—¿Cómo que nada? Explícate Issy.

—Nada, Alec. No he averiguado nada porque no me han querido decir nada.

—¿No sabían nada? —insisto.

—No…no estoy segura…—responde titubeante—Les pregunté por el ataque con la grabación que teníamos...

—Que tenemos…—puntualizo alarmado.

—Que teníamos, Alec—Issy parece abatida—La Clave se la ha quedado…Yo he insistido en que me la devolvieran, aunque fuera una copia si querían el original, pero…

—¡Issy! —la encaro enfadado— ¿Cómo lo has permitido? ¿Cómo vamos a seguir investigando ahora?

—¿Qué querías que hiciera Alec? —responde exaltada— ¿Quitársela de las manos y salir corriendo?

—La Clave…

El susurro de Jace hace que Issy y yo olvidemos nuestra pelea y miremos hacia él. Está de pie, mirándonos, pero sin vernos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y tan tenso que casi puedo verlo temblar.

—Ha sido la Clave, Alec. La Clave nos ha tendido una emboscada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Jace? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —Issy lo mira desconcertada.

Esto y a punto de apoyar a Issy, _quiero_ apoyar a Issy, pero todo lo que hay detrás de las palabras de Jace comienza a abrirse paso en mi mente… Las observaciones de mamá sobre Jace, los rumores, la rapidez con la que encontramos a la mundana, el momento perfecto de la emboscada…

 _Vienen a por nosotros…_

—¿Por qué? —susurro con la mirada fija en la de Jace, creando mayor desconcierto de Issy.

—¿Alec? —Issy se vuelve hacia mí y me coge por los brazos—¿Qué estáis diciendo?

Pero yo no la escucho, estoy intentando encajar las piezas, procesar la información, _entender_ por qué la Clave nos tendería una emboscada en la que podríamos haber muerto… Y me hace preguntarme si el desenlace de la lucha hubiera sido diferente si, por _caprichos_ del destino, hubiéramos enviado allí a otros…

—¿Es por nuestro poder parabatai? —pregunto a Jace, pero a penas he empezado a hablar Jace comienza a negar con la cabeza.

—Es por mí…es por mí…

Y ahí están de vuelta…sus miedos, sus pesadillas, el temor a sí mismo, a lo que _es_.

—¡No! —me suelto de Issy, que aún está conmocionada por esta reacción —No vuelvas ahí, Jace… ¡no! —se a dónde van sus pensamientos…quiere alejarse, quiere hacer _esto_ , sea lo que sea _esto_ , solo. Quiere desaparecer… y me acojona pensar que Jace vaya a dejarme— Ya no estás solo, yo estoy contigo. ¡Siempre! _Donde tú vayas, yo iré_ , Jace. Tú y yo, Jace.

—¡Eh! —el grito de Issy nos devuelve a ambos al momento— Dejaos de gilipolleces de parabatai. Aquí somos tres. _Tres entran, tres salen_.

Y ahí está mi hermana pequeña, la guerrera, cabezota y leal, poniendo el corazón en todo lo que hacemos… La perfecta tercera…

—Una vez que me expliquéis de qué va todo esto, claro…Porque si vamos a ir contra la Clave, necesito datos...

* * *

 **Uh-uh... buenos... ¿qué os parece?**

 **Espero que os esté gustando ;)**

 **Nos leemos...**

 **Beso, P.**


	4. Cap 4 Tú sientes, yo siento, ¿recuerdas?

**_Hola gente!_**

 ** _Os ape otra entrega de este tira y afloja que nos pone ... de los nervios ?(qué pensabais que iba a decir... :)?)_**

 ** _Pues...¡a leer!_**

* * *

 _ **Cap. 4 Tú sientes, yo siento, ¿recuerdas?**_

 _ **Mi alma está tejida con tu alma, y te amo como a mi propia alma**_

 _ **POV Jace**_

Maryse no parece sorprendida con las noticias de Isabelle. Cuando nos intenta convencer de que ha sido una coincidencia y nos anima a dejarlo pasar por esta noche…los tres sabemos que ha tenido una conversación directa con la Clave.

Isabelle no acaba de creerlo. Su relación con Maryse no está en su mejor momento y esto último parece que la enerva.

No ha sido sencillo contarle a Issy de dónde vienen nuestras sospechas y por qué hemos llegado a esta conclusión. Simplemente hay cosas entre Alec y yo que son difíciles de explicar…aunque Issy no parezca necesitar saberlas. O quizá ya sabe más de lo que nosotros creemos.

En definitiva, los tres estamos de acuerdo en que la Clave se trae algo entre manos respecto a nosotros. Algo muy, muy peligroso.

Quizá nos hayamos vuelto un poco paranoicos en las últimas horas. _Yo_ me he vuelto un poco paranoico en las últimas horas, pero no puedo dejar de observar a todos aquí dentro, no confío en nadie que no sean Issy o Alec.

No podemos salir, no después del ataque de hoy, sería algo sospechoso dejar la _seguridad_ del instituto. Issy ha dicho algo de consultar unos escritos de la biblioteca. Es bastante tarde, pero Alec y yo tenemos mucha adrenalina aún en nuestro sistema, así que vamos a entrenar un rato.

La emoción bulle por mi cuerpo. _Me encanta entrenar con Alec_.

Ambos hemos cogido dos espadas. Nos colocamos en lados opuestos de la sala. Uno frente al otro. Nos estudiamos. Y Alec entra en _modo batalla_. Su cara se convierte en una máscara. Elimina toda expresión de su rostro cuando lucha. No muestra dolor, no muestra enfado, no muestra ira…nada. Es un cambio estudiado. Lo hace frío y temible.

He visto esta transformación infinidad de veces. Y cada vez me pone la carne de gallina. Eso es lo que debe sentir su contrincante.

No atacará. Alec nunca ataca primero. Espera. Todo su cuerpo es un receptor de señales. Y cuando yo ataco, él está preparado.

Durante un tiempo sólo somos respuestas de instintos y adiestramiento de soldado. Si es nuestra mente la que decide nuestros movimientos, no somos conscientes de ello. Es liberador no pensar en nada, estar concentrado únicamente en tu oponente.

—¿Cuál crees que será el próximo paso de la Clave? —pregunta Alec entre jadeos—¿Crees que sepan que sospechamos algo?

Atacamos y defendemos entre truenos y chispas, nos corregimos y nos animamos. Hemos llegado a tablas en las espadas.

Cojo aire antes de contestar.

—Si han hablado con Maryse seguramente es para que esté atenta a nuestro comportamiento en ese sentido. Aunque no creo que le hayan dado más detalles.

Pasamos a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Corro hacia Alec, que me espera en posición, y, sorprendiéndole, me tiro al suelo y le hago una llave a su pierna. No se lo esperaba, y lo he desequilibrado. Cae al suelo, pero rápidamente se recupera y me encierra con su cuerpo en otra llave.

—Eres un cabrón escurridizo—gime encima de mí —Pero te tengo.

Yo me río entre jadeos. Alec es muy bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Tiene una técnica perfecta. Conoce los puntos exactos de bloqueo. Y es _fuerte_. Pero yo soy rápido e imprevisible.

— _Crees_ que me tienes, ojos azules.

En un movimiento rápido giro mi cuerpo y saco las piernas hacia arriba para engancharlas a su cuello.

Lo tengo bien cogido, pero no he conseguido que suelte ese punto de bloqueo en mis manos y las tengo inutilizadas.

—Cierto…—jadea—Contigo nunca estoy seguro.

Alec se estabiliza de pie sobre mí…y volvemos a estar en tablas.

—Mierda, Alec…—ninguno de los dos quiere rendirse—Tú lo sabes todo de mí.

He conseguido hacerle agacharse y giro mi cuerpo en un impulso para dejarlo debajo de mí.

— _Creo_ , Jace, sólo _creo_ …—susurra antes de golpear el suelo dos veces rindiéndose.

Ambos nos soltamos y nos quedamos tumbados boca arriba, recuperando el aliento.

Pienso sobre lo que Alec acaba de decir y me pregunto si esa respuesta encierra mucho más que lo referente a la lucha.

Alec siempre me ha dejado mi espacio. No avasalla, como Issy, ni exige respuestas ni…nada. Alec nunca ha exigido nada. Simplemente está ahí cuando necesito que esté. Y si alguna vez le han parecido bien o mal mis acciones…jamás me lo ha reprochado. Si alguna vez ha necesitado más de mí, nunca lo ha pedido…simplemente ha dejado que yo decida cuándo y cuánto estoy dispuesto a darle.

 _Oh, Alec…_

Esta revelación me golpea y hace que mi corazón se encoja. Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Aún está tumbado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, respirando hondo.

Me pregunto que ha hecho en él mi egoísmo … ¿Alguna vez lo he hecho sentir inseguro? _Oh, venga… ¿en serio?_ Me reprocho a mí mismo. _¿Qué más me estoy perdiendo de Alec?_

—Pregunta—le digo.

Él abre los ojos y encuentra mi mirada, pero tarda en responder unos segundos.

—¿Qué?

—Que preguntes—insisto.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que quieras—mi respuesta le sorprende, pero siento su emoción, y sonrío—De mí, de mi pasado. Lo que sea. Pregunta, vamos.

Alec sonríe y me mira confundido.

—¿Confías en mí, Alec? ¿Te fías de mí? Porque tú eres la persona en la que más confío en el mundo. Te confío mi vida, Alec.

—Oh, vamos… sabes que sí, Jace… ¿a qué viene esto?

—Pues pregunta, venga—le pido.

Alec bufa riendo, y veo en ese momento su timidez y vulnerabilidad. Se muerde los labios durante un momento y me mira evaluándome…

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Dispara…

Veo el sonrojo teñir sus mejillas. Y mi corazón se salta un latido.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas amantes? —pregunta después de un momento.

…Eso no lo espero…

—¿Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y lo primero que se te ocurre es eso? —la sorpresa es evidente en mi cara.

—Oh…—responde tímido— Tengo muchas más preguntas…—entonces me mira y hay confianza en esa mirada—Pero las cosas importantes las sé, Jace. _Tú sientes, yo siento_ , ¿recuerdas? Así que, solo queda…lo demás.

Me río ante su razonamiento…Es bueno. Y yo he prometido que le contaría lo que quisiera…y ser sincero al respecto…sean cuales sean las consecuencias…

—Bien…—suspiro con fuerza, y ruego al Ángel no cagarla— Son distracciones, Alec…desahogos…físicos…Desahogos mentales, también… A veces pierdo el norte y…

Siento la punzada de celos de Alec y cierro la boca… _La estoy cagando_ … Pero también puedo sentir su aceptación, no de ahora, por esta respuesta, sino esa aceptación que me invita _siempre_ a volver a él, que lo ha convertido, sin ser consciente, en mi refugio.

—Entiendo eso, Jace— responde— Pero me pregunto, ¿por qué tantas? ¿Por qué no tienes una relación más…estable con ninguna de ellas, aunque sólo sea física?

—No quiero darles esperanzas ni confundirlas. No quiero malentendidos. Es lo que es. Nada más—mi respuesta es rotunda y Alec me estudia unos segundos antes de continuar.

—¿Nunca has querido nada más? ¿Nunca necesitas nada más?

Ahora soy yo el que se toma su tiempo en pensar qué contestar…y hasta dónde.

—Siempre quiero más. Siempre necesito mas. Pero no de ellas.

El mundo parece haberse detenido para nosotros ahora, en este momento de confesiones y revelaciones. Siento como si fuera su corazón el que bombea a todo mi cuerpo. Me dejo caer y caer en su ritmo hasta que parece que estoy flotando y todo él está a mi alrededor.

—¿Y qué necesitas, Jace? —susurra, y sus palabras se quedan en el aire, junto a nosotros, y puedo sentir el deseo de sus manos por acercarse a mí, el cosquilleo, la necesidad de tocarme.

 _Hazlo, Alec, hazlo…_

—Necesito entregarme, Alec—susurro a mi vez, descubriendo en mis palabras la verdad de lo que nunca he querido admitir—Necesito poder _saltar_ … Sin pensar, sin que nada mas importe, y tener la tranquilidad de estar a salvo. Necesito _desnudarme_ …liberarme, mostrarme…con la seguridad de ser aceptado…de ser _querido_ …— _Te necesito a ti_ …escucho cómo fluyen las palabras entre líneas y me pregunto si el corazón de Alec estará a la escucha—Necesito _hacer el amor_ con todo mi ser…con mi piel, con mis labios, con mi corazón…

La emoción en mis palabras hace de Alec un espejo de lo que deben ser mis ojos, mi cuerpo, mi cercanía. Nuestras respiraciones superficiales, nuestra piel erizada, incapaz de retener la emoción dentro de nosotros, nuestros cuerpos en sintonía, en un zumbido energético que da vueltas a nuestro alrededor … _Y yo que pensaba que era una chorrada de pregunta_ …

—¿Y tú, Alec? ¿Por qué no tienes ningún amante? —mi pregunta hace que sonría y aparte la mirada.

—¿No tengo tu encanto? —responde jugando.

—Por supuesto, porque nadie se fijaría en un pedazo de tío moreno de ojos impresionantes, alto y fuerte, de piel suave y perfecta… con esa profunda voz que pone la carne de gallina, que además tienen conversación, es amable… y tímido y encantador…Cierto es que eso no suele llamar mucho la atención…Pero ¿a parte de eso…? ¿Algún otro motivo?

Alec ríe y me mira. Noto sorpresa en su mirada… ¿Es posible que nunca le haya dicho a Alec nada de esto? ¿Insinuado, quizá? ¿Es posible que Alec no _sepa_ cómo se ve?

 _Oh…¡por el Ángel!_ ¿Es posible que nadie nunca haya flirteado con él? ¿Cómo? ¿La gente no tiene ojos en la cara?

—Oh, venga… ¿nunca nadie ha tonteado contigo? —no puedo reprimir la pregunta, y mi incredulidad es evidente—¿Qué hay de Lydia? Está todo el día persiguiéndote… ¿O de aquel mago pesadísimo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Issy? _(perdón, Magnus, te adoro)_

—No era pesado—responde rápidamente—Insistente, quizá…

Y ahí está…sí que han ligado con él…y eso me revuelve el estómago y hace que una energía extraña se mueva por mis entrañas _…_ ¿celos? _...¡Celos!_

Y como yo lo he sentido, Alec también…y creo que él está aún más sorprendido que yo…

Nos miramos en silencio durante un momento y luego desvía la mirada.

—No me interesaban…supongo… No sé…— parece pensar detenidamente las palabras que quiere usar —No parecían… _suficiente_ …—inspira profundamente —Pensaba… _Pienso_ … que ninguno de ellos…que nadie… puede darme algo mínimamente comparable a lo que tengo ahora…—dice del tirón, como si se obligara a confesar en voz alta.

No puedo evitar detenerme a observar su sonrojo, a recrearme en la energía que emana de su piel y el color en sus mejillas, en el ritmo acelerado de su pulso en el cuello, junto a su runa de bloqueo. _Sí, esto es Alec_. Indecisión y conocimiento a la vez, en cada palabra que dice, y en todo aquello que aún no es capaz de decir…

—¿Ya tienes todo lo que quieres, entonces?

—Sí—su respuesta es tan rápida y rotunda. Pero cuando me mira veo la lucha, la tormenta interna que lo ensombrece— No… —susurra, y siento un pesar que cae lentamente hasta mi estómago y se expande, y sé que me está permitiendo _ver_ , por primera vez, el caos y la batalla que libra su alma.

Jadeo por la fuerza de sus sentimientos ¿Cómo ha podido ocultarme esto durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué me lo ha ocultado? ¿Por qué ahora decide _abrir_ esa parte de él para mí?

—No tengo todo lo que quiero…Ni siquiera sé realmente qué es lo que quiero...Pero sí sé algo, Jace. Si alguna vez me arrebatan…—cierra los ojos y traga con fuerza— Si llega el día en que deje de sentir lo que siento ahora…sólo…

—Alec…—jadeo porque no he podido retenerme.

Por primera vez siento el miedo de Alec recorrer mis brazos, mis piernas, mi alma… ¿Cómo sería no volver a sentirlo nunca más? ¿Cómo sería perder esta conexión única y especial que tenemos? Sin duda, sería lo más parecido a la muerte que puedo imaginar.

Y de repente entiendo la encrucijada de Alec, sus luchas y sus vacilaciones. _No es por mí_. No es por mi promiscuidad o por mis _mensajes_ confusos. No es por mi sangre corrupta, o por mi pasado traumático.

Es por la _Ley_. La ley prohíbe el amor romántico entre parabatais. Si se llegara a dar el caso de que dos parabatais se enamoraran, las runas parabatai serían eliminadas de sus cuerpos y su vínculo desaparecería para siempre.

 _La ley es dura, pero es la ley_.

Si hay algo en lo que se ha apoyado a Alec en innumerables ocasiones para fortalecerse, para mantenerse firme y ser el gran líder que es, es en esta declaración.

 _Flashback_

—¡No pueden llevárselos! —el grito de Issy hace que Alec y yo salgamos corriendo del entrenamiento.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Alec se coloca delante de los guardias que escoltan a Maryse y a Robert, cortándoles el paso, su arco disuasivamente preparado.

—Tenemos órdenes de la Clave de escoltar a sus padres a Idris para una vista ante el Inquisidor.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Ellos no han hecho nada! —Issy aprovecha la situación de Alec y se coloca junto a él haciendo frente a la guardia.

Maryse y Robert están en silencio. Sus cabezas altas ante los murmullos de los shadowhunter que contemplan la escena.

Entonces Alec cambia su actitud. Se yergue y coge a Issy del brazo para apartarla del camino de los soldados.

—¡Alec! Suétame ¿Qué haces? —Issy intenta soltarse del agarre de su hermano, pero Alec la insta con la mirada a quedarse a su lado.

Los soldados pasan por delante de nosotros, Maryse y Robert asintiendo hacia Alec, en claro acuerdo con su respuesta.

Cuando desaparecen tras el portal hacia Idris, Alec mira a Issy, y parece estar a punto de decirle algo, pero se da cuenta de la expectación que ha causado entre los demás shadowhunter la partida del matrimonio.

Entonces Alec se vuelve hacia ellos.

—Shadowhunters del instituto de Nueva York—su voz no es alta, pero tiene la fuerza y el poder necesarios para hacerse oír entre las decenas de personas que hay delante de él, quienes guardan silencio ante su llamada— Mi madre y mi padre han ido a cumplir con su deber con la Ley, de la misma manera que estamos obligados a hacer cualquiera de los que estamos aquí. Es voluntad de ellos que, durante su servicio para con la Clave, yo ocupe su puesto como director del instituto. Confío en el trabajo de todos para hacer que su ausencia no tenga repercusión alguna en la defensa y vigilancia de la ciudad. Mis padres dejan en mis manos al mejor equipo de shadowhunter, y os prometo que haré lo que sea necesario para apoyar y asegurar el excelente trabajo que venimos haciendo desde siempre y que nos ha constituido como instituto de referencia mundial.

Alec deja a todos impresionados con sus palabras, llenas de confianza y respeto hacia todos los que trabajamos aquí. Ese respeto es devuelto y se percibe en el silencio y las miradas de los shadowhunter del instituto.

 _Vaya…director Alec_. Pero es solo un chico de dieciocho años que, de forma determinada y rotunda, ha tomado el control de un instituto que acaba de sufrir un fuerte golpe a sus cimientos, mostrando en su actitud y sus palabras la fuerza y confianza necesarias para evitar que esto que nos sostiene a todos se desmorone…

 _Guau, Alec_.

—Os doy las gracias de antemano por vuestro trabajo y vuestro apoyo.

Y con estas palabras consigue que todo le mundo vuelva a sus puestos. Alec se dirige fuera de la central de mando, al despacho de sus padres, seguido por una Issy que espera mucho, mucho más que un mensaje de aliento…y por mí, que aún estoy sacudido por la fuerza y el coraje que acaba de mostrar mi amigo.

—Alec, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¡Se han llevado presos a mamá y a papá! —Issy explota nada más cerrar la puerta tras nosotros.

—No están presos, Issy, sólo han sido reclamados por la Clave, y deben cumplir su promesa.

—¿Su promesa? ¡Es que no valen de nada todos estos años de entrega y fidelidad a la Clave? ¿No cuentan los días, las noches alejados de su familia, anteponiendo la maldita Ley a todo lo demás, Alec?

—¡Issy! —Alec está muy afectado… yo _puedo_ sentirlo, pero sé lo que Issy está viendo en él, la rigidez y dureza que se han ido apoderando de las vidas de Maryse y de Robert y que los han ido separando de su familia poco a poco— Papá y mamá violaron la Ley y deben responder por ello.

—Y están respondiendo, Alec. ¡Llevan veinte años pagando por ello! ¿Y tienen que llevárselos así, humillándolos delante de sus subordinados? ¿Pretenden hundir el instituto?

Alec se ve derrotado. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y las aletas de su nariz se abren buscando aire. Está conteniéndose, está buscando la fuerza para mantenerse sereno…lo ha practicado muchas veces conmigo…

—La ley es dura, pero es la ley, Isabelle. Y yo soy el líder del instituto ahora. Dime, ¿querrías que tú líder, la persona que debe velar por el cumplimiento de la ley entre los shadowhunter y entre los miembros del submundo se salte esa misma ley, otra vez? ¿Con qué autoridad voy a pedirles a ellos que la amparen y la defiendan?

Y con esas palabras Issy deja de ver a su hermano y contempla a su jefe, a su líder, y aunque dolida, entiende que, en este momento, eso es lo único que pueden hacer, que _podemos_ hacer. Mantenernos firmes y serenos, y ser un ejemplo, un pilar para el resto de miembros del instituto.

—Bien, Alec—suspira—Pero _cumplir así_ la ley no deja de ser una puta mierda…

Y con esto sale airosa del despacho.

—Totalmente de cuerdo, hermanita…—susurra—Totalmente de acuerdo…

 _Fin del flashback_

Las palabras se acaban. No hay argumento tan fuerte. La Ley se interpone entre Alec y yo. Esa que puede quitarnos _todo._ Todo lo que somos juntos.

No puedo luchar contra eso.

 _La Ley_ … Nunca me he sentido más derrotado.

Seguimos un rato más allí, tirados en el suelo, mirándonos de vez en cuando, pensando en que se ha dicho demasiado, o quizá no todo lo que hubiéramos querido.

Son las tres de la mañana y los dos necesitamos descansar…

—Vamos a dormir algo, Alec, si no mañana será imposible tener la cabeza despejada para trazar un plan—me levanto y le tiendo la mano.

Él la sujeta y al levantarse me abraza.

—Gracias—susurra en mi oído y puedo oír también la derrota en su voz. Nos miramos un instante y asiento a su sonrisa antes de separarnos—Que descanses, Jace.

Lo veo desaparecer por la puerta y, por un momento, el mundo se me viene abajo, porque no veo la forma de _vivir_ este amor sin _matar_ aquello que lo hace tan especial.

* * *

 _ **Oigggggg...por favor!**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **Beso.**_

 _ **P.**_


	5. Cap 5 T al instituto Y al reino de las h

**_Hola por aquí!_**

 ** _¿Alguien tiene curiosidad por saber QUÉ-HA-PASADO? ¡Yo sí!_**

 ** _Pues ea...¡a leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 5 Tú al instituto, yo al reino de las hadas_**

 ** _Diles que aquello en lo que tenía esperanzas es imposible…_**

 ** _POV Jace_**

Han pasado dos días y todo sigue igual en el instituto. Y todo ha cambiado entre nosotros. No hablamos mucho. Issy se encarga de llenar los huecos, cuando no está metida en la biblioteca buscando escritos antiguos. Es entonces cuando nosotros entrenamos. Y es entonces cuando todo cambia.

Hay una energía innegable, peligrosa, a nuestro alrededor que ha ido apartando a los demás luchadores durante los momentos en que nosotros usamos la sala. No lo hemos provocado, simplemente está ahí.

Solo usamos las palabras para corregirnos y darnos instrucciones. El resto de la comunicación discurre entre miradas, caricias y… _magia_ , a falta de una expresión mejor.

Nunca, jamás, hemos estado tan expuestos el uno al otro. Cuando estamos entrenando, entregados de esta manera tan nueva, bajamos las barreras, dejamos la mente y el corazón abiertos y somos capaces de _fluir_ en una conexión que ahora es diferente, está reforzada.

Somos conscientes de este nuevo vínculo, y también de la reacción que este _poder_ genera en otros.

Pero estamos tan concentrados en nosotros, en esta comunicación silenciosa, atrevida, sincera y directa, en el calor de nuestros cuerpos, en la atracción de nuestras miradas, en el poder de las manos que tocan y dicen y quieren prometer…

Ha cambiado tanto todo por una chorrada de pregunta…

 _¿Y no es lo que querías?_ , me digo a mí mismo. Sí, pero no esperaba este desenlace. Nada de lo que habría podido esperar se parece a _esto_.

Es como si al haber dejado de luchar con nosotros mismos por _ganar_ al otro, a veces una lucha dialéctica, a veces, una lucha con nuestros propios sentimientos, toda barrera de protección hubiera caído y existiera ahora una apertura total, una _lectura_ total.

El cuerpo de Alec está brillante por el esfuerzo, como el mío, y los movimientos de su piel me tienen tan hipnotizado que incluso he creído ver cómo sus runas resplandecen a medida que nos acercamos más y más…azul, plateado, dorado…

—¡Chicos! —la voz de Issy nos distrae—¿Qué narices…?

La pregunta queda en el aire, porque entonces la vemos.

Una bola de energía alrededor de nosotros que, literalmente, nos envuelve y nos separara del exterior. Nunca tuvo mayor sentido la expresión, _estamos en nuestra propia burbuja_.

Miro a Alec, que parece haber despertado de un trance, como yo. Alargo la mano intentando tocar esa burbuja. Es como líquida, pero espesa… Poco a poco va desapareciendo a medida que aterrizamos en el momento.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —jadea Issy con los ojos como platos. No se ha atrevido a entrar en la sala…y me pregunto si los demás guerreros hayan presentido esta energía y hayan decidido mantenerse a distancia.

—No tengo ni idea, Issy, solo estamos…—Alec me mira, tan sorprendido como todos—…Entrenando.

—¿Qué era? —insiste Issy.

—No lo sé, parecía algo líquido, pero duro…Como ¿un escudo, o algo así…?

—Joder…—susurra— Pues no sé si esto es bueno o malo, dadas las circunstancias. Espero que nadie más haya visto esto, chicos, no nos hace falta echar más leña al fuego, si sabéis lo que quiero decir…

Los comentarios no han cesado desde el ataque de los demonios. La gente del instituto nos mira con una mezcla de admiración y recelo.

Alec y yo nos hemos secado y puesto las camisetas y los tres salimos hacia la central de mando.

—Alec, Jace, me alegro de veros—Maryse se acerca por el pasillo—Me gustaría hablar con los dos en privado un momento.

—Sí, claro—Alec me mira y yo asiento. Los dos seguimos a Maryse ante la mirada preocupada de Isabelle.

Maryse espera tras su escritorio a que cerramos la puerta.

—Tengo noticias para vosotros—nos invita a sentarnos.

Estamos tensos, ¿es posible que ya se haya enterado de lo que ocurre en la sala de entrenamiento? ¿O ha recibido alguna indicación de la Clave del tipo "La Clave ha decidido descomponeros en trocitos y examinaros bajo el microscopio" o algo como "La Clave ha conseguido otra horda de demonios de la cual, está segura, no os escaparéis… ¿cuándo podríais probarla?"…?

Pero no…

—Jace, tienes una misión diplomática en el Reino de las Hadas.

Silencio…

—Ah… bien…—mi confusión es evidente… ¿Una misión? _Vaaale…_

—De acuerdo, ¿cuándo salimos? —Alec interviene salvando mi momento de sorpresa.

—Oh, Alec, esta vez Jace irá solo, debes quedarte al mando del instituto mientras tu padre y yo estemos en Idris. Salimos mañana.

—¿Qué? —Alec y yo respondemos a la vez.

¿Separar a dos parabatais para una misión, por muy diplomática que sea? Esto no se acerca ni de lejos al procedimiento habitual. Y desde luego no pinta bien.

—Mamá, no puedes mandarlo solo después del ataque del otro día…—argumenta Alec, y está a punto de decir más de lo que debe…

—Oh, vamos Alec, es una misión diplomática, no hay ningún peligro…

La preocupación y la tensión por nuestra parte comienzan a ser tangibles y siento un leve zumbido a través de mi cuerpo. Miro a Alec. Él también se ha dado cuenta, pero ni él ni yo observamos nada raro…a parte de la expresión de Maryse…Se ha quedado pálida y mantiene la boca cerrada en una fina línea.

—Él no va a ir solo —Alec intenta relajarse, al igual que yo, pero insiste.

—Alec…—intento mediar, pero el nerviosismo de Alec es evidente.

El zumbido ha bajado de intensidad, pero aún se aprecia.

— De acuerdo, entonces, que lo acompañe Issy, pero es absurdo Alec, y un despilfarro de recursos…

—Perfecto—Alec no la deja terminar— ¿Quién se queda de apoyo en el instituto?

— Bueno, ya que Issy tiene que acompañar a Jace, Lydia se quedará al cargo contigo… a ver si sale algo bueno de esto…—bromea Maryse intentando sonar relajada, pero no consigue disimular su turbación —Sólo serán unos días hasta nuestra vuelta, Alec.

 _¿Lydia?_ Venga ya… Miro a Alec y él rueda los ojos…Lydia lleva revoloteando alrededor de Alec desde hace meses…Y parece que es del agrado de su madre… _Perfecto_ … Mi día acaba de mejorar…

—Bien…—interrumpo la conversación antes de que Maryse comience a planear la boda…—¿De qué se trata la misión diplomática?

—La Reina Seelie ha dejado de comunicarse con la Clave. Debes entregarle esta carta—Maryse me entrega un sobre sellado con el emblema de la Clave.

—Ah… ¿sólo eso? Pensaba que nos llevaría más tiempo…

—Tres días.

—¿Tres días para entregar una carta, madre? —Alec pregunta asombrado, verbalizando también mi perplejidad.

—Es una visita diplomática, hijo…A la Reina le gusta tener a gente por allí, y seguro que Jace sabrá entretenerse.

 _¡Oh…por el ángel!_

—Y a eso se le llama optimizar recursos…—Alec se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

—Maryse, ¿por qué no mandas a Issy? Ella tiene buenas relaciones con las hadas…—no quiero meter a Issy en problemas, pero no se me ocurre a quién más recurrir.

—No tan buenas como tú, por lo que tengo entendido—Maryse suelta el comentario con humor, pero Alec se ha quedado congelado en la puerta…— Además la Reina ha solicitado tu presencia.

Alec vuelve a acercarse al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿La Reina Seelie te ha pedido que sea Jace quien vaya a la Corte? —Alec vuelve a estar alterado. Casi puedo escuchar su mente trabajando.

No puedo culparle. No es una petición usual…y mucho menos a alguien que _juega_ con hadas…Y, tras los últimos acontecimientos, decir que el requerimiento de la Reina es sospechoso, es un eufemismo…

—Sí—responde Maryse inquieta en su silla—Ha sido bastante explícita al respecto. De cualquier manera, ya está decidido. Jace, habla con Issy… no creo que esté contenta con el cambio de planes…Y preparaos para salir esta noche.

Desde luego que Issy no se ha puesto a dar saltos de alegría…no es muy fan de la Reina…ni la Reina lo es de ella. Pero se la ve más preocupada que enfadada…

—Jace, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué os quieren separar a Alec y a ti? —Issy es inteligente y ha leído entre líneas el mensaje de Maryse…

La eterna pregunta, ¿verdad? Como contestar a eso…

—No lo sé Issy, no sé por qué ahora, no sé por qué estamos sufriendo estos cambios Alec y yo y no sé por qué quieren primero atacarnos, luego separarnos…y a saber qué más tienen planeado. Pero, de momento, hasta que tengamos una opción mejor, tenemos que seguir las órdenes de la Clave.

—¿La misma Clave que quiere deshacerse de nosotros? — Alec irrumpe en la habitación y cierra la puerta— No me gusta, Jace, lo percibo, siento que esto no es correcto, que nos separemos. Siempre hemos ido juntos a todas las misiones —susurra y siento su miedo.

—Lo sé, Alec—voy hacia él y coloco mi mano en su hombro—Siento lo mismo, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa.

—Vayámonos—Alec me abraza en su desesperación y yo le devuelvo el abrazo—Desaparezcamos, Jace. Esta noche. Podemos hacerlo…

—¿Y pasar toda la vida huyendo, Alec, con miedo, vigilando continuamente nuestras espaldas, las de nuestros seres querido? — nunca en la vida una idea de Alec me ha parecido más maravillosa que esta. Pero, por una vez, voy a ser la cabeza de estos parabatais—No quiero eso Alec, ¿recuerdas? _Saltar_ …y estar a salvo.

Alec me aprieta en su abrazo y sé que mis palabras le alivian. No hemos vuelto a _hablar_ desde esa noche en la sala de entrenamiento. Pero eso no significa que no hayamos pasado cada segundo del tiempo desde entonces, pensando en lo que nos dijimos el uno al otro.

Ninguno de los dos quiere separarse, pero somos conscientes de la mirada de Issy y no queremos más brillos, ni esferas luminosas, ni levitaciones por hoy…

—¿Por qué brilláis? — _mmm…tarde_. Nos separamos rápidamente y vemos los últimos destellos de lo que ha visto Isabelle. Ambos la miramos a punto de abrir la boca…—No quiero saberlo—levanta las manos en aviso—…Menudo cuento parabatai que tenéis vosotros.

Isabelle se levanta y coloca la chaqueta y el brazalete en su mano.

—Estoy lista, Jace—me reconforta la determinación y la fuerza que hay siempre en ella. No puedo partir en mejor compañía…

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo—preparo también mi chaqueta y guardo la carta para la Reina.

—Tened mucho cuidado, no sabemos que pretende la Reina—Alec nos mira a Issy y a mí—Permaneced juntos.

—Descuida, Alec—me acerco a despedirme—Tú, sin embargo, aquí estarás mucho más entretenido…—sonrío y le abrazo, porque sé lo incómodo que le hace sentir Lydia…

—Grrr…llévame, por favor—ríe al devolverme el abrazo, y oír la risa de Alec, en un momento como este, me conmueve enormemente.

—No rompas nada en nuestra ausencia, hermanito—Isabelle también abraza a su hermano.

—Por favor, Issy…—escucho el susurro casi imperceptible de Alec a su hermana.

—Tranquilo Alec, yo cuidaré de él— es la promesa de Issy antes de separarse de él.

Aprieto los puños y los dientes.

—Necesito irme ya…o no podré irme—cierro los ojos para mantener mi determinación. Sé que es lo único que podemos hacer, pero separarme de Alec me duele…físicamente y sé que es lo mismo para él.

Issy me arrastra del brazo y no me suelta hasta que estamos fuera del instituto. No me ha permitido mirar atrás.

—Tenemos que hacer esto y volver, Jace—me recuerda. Asiento, porque tiene razón, y vuelvo a ser el soldado centrado en mi misión.

Estamos en Central Park. El estanque de la Tortugas es nuestra entrada habitual a la Corte, cuando no disponemos de un portal. Buscamos le reflejo de la Luna en el agua y…saltamos.

Caemos sobre hierba fresca. La caída no ha sido importante, ha sido más bien como flotar, no como caer.

Nos espera una comitiva de bienvenida.

—Bienvenidos, netfilim—dos hadas escoltadas por dos soldados seelies nos saludan en el lugar exacto en el que hemos aparecido—La Reina espera ansiosa vuestra llegada.

—Gracias por venir a recibirnos—no debo olvidar los modales en la Corte, las hadas, en especial la Reina Seelie, son muy irascibles en cuanto a la formalidad se refiere.

Todo a nuestro alrededor parece un cuento de hadas, los animales, las plantas, el cielo…Aquí siempre parece primavera o verano. Todo es bello…y engañoso. Es cierto que los seelies no pueden mentir…pero eso no significan que enreden la verdad y la moldeen a su gusto, hasta que se convierte en _no verdad_.

Hemos aprendido que no debemos tocar, comer o beber nada mientras estemos aquí, así que tenemos en la recámara unas cuantas formas de evitar hacer cualquiera de ellas de forma _respetuosa_. Nadie quiere hacer enfadar a la Reina.

Nuestro paseo es largo…aunque es difícil decir el tiempo que llevamos aquí. El tiempo en la Corte Seelie es diferente, minutos aquí pueden ser horas reales.

La Reina nos está esperando. Tumbada en su diván, con su larga cabellera roja y sus ojos celestes luminosos, nos observa acercarnos.

—Sed bienvenido a mi Corte, netfilims—saluda. Respondemos al saludo con una reverencia—Deseaba tanto conocer al experimento de Valentine…

Hago todo mi esfuerzo por permanecer impasible a este comentario…Pero no debe ser suficiente, porque la Reina sonríe con conocimiento ante mi reacción.

—Veo que no te acompaña tu parabatai—la Reina mira a Isabelle, y la ignora—Es una pena, esperaba teneros aquí a los dos juntos.

Ese comentario sí que me inquieta, pues Maryse nunca comentó que la Reina quisiera vernos a los dos. De hecho, fue muy insistente en que sólo quería verme a mí…

Siento ese malestar que no me ha abandonado en el viaje resurgir dentro de mí.

—Disculpe, majestad—respondo—pero nos informaron de que era solo a mí a quién estabais interesada en conocer.

—Jajaja…—la risa de la Reina esconde un deje de irritación—Los jueguecitos de la Clave… no tienen ni idea de a qué se enfrentan.

Simplemente, no tengo palabras para contestar a esto.

—Siento haberla desilusionado, majestad—intento disimular mi conmoción—Pero deje que cumpla con mi misión y le haga entrega de una carta que la Clave quiere hacerle llegar.

—Ah…bien…Acércate, pues.

Saco la carta de mi chaqueta y me acerco para entregársela con una inclinación. Cuando va a coger la carta, de repente, coge mi brazo y levanta la manga dejando la piel la descubierto.

El toque me produce un sobresalto, pero la Reina es fuerte, y no cesa en su agarre…

—¿Alguna runa nueva, joven Herondale? —la Reina observa mi brazo con ojos vivaces.

—Disculpe majestad—respondo sobresaltado—Pero sé que las runas no funcionan aquí, así que no hemos traído nuestra estela…

—Oh…hay runas que sí que funcionan aquí—me interrumpe—Y no todas las runas se crean con estelas.

Detrás de nosotros el jadeo de Isabelle se hace claramente audible. Giro la cabeza para observarla. Se ha tapado la boca con una mano y los ojos parecen salirse de sus órbitas.

—Oh, la joven Lightwood sabe de que hablamos, ¿verdad? —la Reina se muestra complacida—Es una chica inteligente, después de todo…ella sabe dónde buscar…

Sigo observando a Isabelle, que ahora me mira con una disculpa escrita en su cara.

 _¿De qué va todo esto?_

—Majestad, yo no…, disculpe, pero no sé de qué están hablando…—no tengo que disimular desconcierto…porque _estoy_ desconcertado.

—Ah, joven Herondale, la Clave y su afán por guardar secretos…—se queja la Reina mostrando su habitual descontento hacia la Clave—¿Conoces el Libro de la Alianza?

—Por supuesto—respondo, por fin, aliviado de hallarme otra vez en terreno conocido—Es el libro que el Ángel Raziel entregó a los shadowhunter y que contiene todas las runas para luchar contra los demonios.

—Eso es correcto—asiente la Reina complacida—¿Conoces todas las runas, joven Herondale?

—He estudiado el Libro Gris, Majestasd, y he practicado todas ellas para cuando llegue el momento de usarlas.

—Pero el Libro Gris no contiene todas las runas, apuesto joven—sonríe—Solo aquellas que pueden ser dibujadas.

Miro de nuevo a Isabelle, y su cara me dice que sabe de lo que la Reina está hablando. La miro confuso.

—Quizá a tu joven acompañante le gustaría explicarte a dónde le han llevado sus _investigaciones_ clandestinas… —la Reina entonces insta a Isabelle a adelantarse junto a mí. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ella. ¿Qué es lo que Isabelle ha estado investigando? ¿Y por qué no nos ha dicho nada a Alec o a mí?

Isabelle me mira disgustada mientras se acerca.

—No sabía nada con certeza, Jace—susurra— Eran sólo leyendas y rumores…por eso…—se caya antes de decir algo inoportuno… _Gracias por eso_ …Hay que medir las palabras en la Corte Seelie.

—Adelante, netfilim, cuéntanos lo que has descubierto—le pide la Reina.

—Encontré en algunos escritos antiguos alusiones a runas tan poderosas que los shadowhunter no las pueden manejar con sus estelas, y, por lo tanto, no pueden dibujarlas…—Isabelle mira a la Reina y me mira a mí— Se dice que aparecen en los cuerpos de algunos shadowhunters…espontáneamente…

—Jajaja…—la Reina parece deleitarse con las palabras de Issy y mi desconcierto hacia las mismas —¿No es curioso lo que oculta la Clave a sus súbditos… perdón… subordinados…? —el cinismo de la Reina hacia la Clave en lo referente a la estricta doctrina que aplica y que la convierte, a ojos del submundo, en un régimen totalitario, es palpable.

—Pero ahí se acaba la información que he podido conseguir—continua Issy—En mi investigación no he encontrado a nadie que conozca la existencia de esas runas…—mira a la Reina significativamente—Hasta ahora…

—No estés tan segura, confiada netfilim—le riñe la Reina—La Clave conoció la existencia y el poder de las runas de entrega. Por eso creó leyes que reducen enormemente la posibilidad de que existan…y con ellas el poder que no pueden controlar…

—El poder del Ángel…—susurra Issy y la miró en una especie de aturdimiento, porque no creo estar procesando correctamente esta conversación…— El poder de las runas prohibidas…

—¡Pero no prohibidas por el Ángel! —añade indignada—Por supuesto, eso es lo que os han hecho creer, pero ¿por qué os daría el Ángel runas que no podéis usar?

—¡Parad un momento las dos! —el desconcierto saca lo peor de mí…—Perdón, majestad…pero necesito…pensar un momento.

La Reina sonríe y se tumba en su diván.

—Decís que el Libro de la Alianza contiene runas especiales, de entrega, habéis dicho que se llaman, que no están en el Libro Gris y que son tan poderosas que no pueden ser dibujadas, y por eso la Clave las ha ocultado, creando leyes que prohíban explícitamente _eso_ que hace que esas runas aparezcan…

—Correcto, es lo que he dicho—responde la Reina.

La miro intentando encontrar una relación conmigo.

—¿Y esperabais encontrar una de esas runas en mi piel? —no estoy muy convencido de a donde me han llevado mis deducciones—Porque…

—…Amas a tu parabatai y eres correspondido—la Reina ha respondido como si hablara del color de los cojines con los que está jugando. Pero sé que observa mi reacción…y por lo que yo puedo decir, está teniendo todo un festival multicolor de fuegos artificiales en 3D…

Ni siquiera puedo mirar a Issy. Sigo enfocado en la Reina y en su conocimiento sobre algo de lo que ni yo mismo estoy completamente seguro.

Pero mi preocupación está centrada ahora en el hecho de que la Clave haya prohibido algo que _no es prohibido._

Pienso en Alec, y en lo todo lo que ha perdido en esa lucha interna constante por mantenerse firme hacia la Ley. Pienso en tantos mucho otros que han _desechado_ el amor, en su más completa y maravillosa expresión, por una mandato divino que no era tal… Y siento…

—¡Aaaahhhhhh! — algo acaba de atravesar mi cuerpo —¡Gggrrrrr…!—grito de rodillas tumbado por el dolor.

—¡Jace! —Issy se acerca rápidamente y me coge—¿Qué ocurre, Jace? — la veo observarme, explorarme, buscando la fuente de mi dolor.

—¡Aaaahhhhhh! — siento como si me desgarraran desde dentro…y lo sé—¡Es Alec! Issy, ¡Es Alec!

Tal y como las palabras abandonan mi boca una fuerza sobrehumana toma el control de mi cuerpo y me elevo hacia el cielo, dejando atrás la Corte Seelie ante una sorprendidísima Reina y una muy preocupada Issy.

* * *

. **..**

 **Oh! Mi Alec!**

 **...**

 **Gracais por pasar por aquí.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Beso,**

 **P.**


	6. Cap 6 El incidente

**Hola de nuevo gente! Os deseo a todos muy Felices Fiestas.**

 **Vamos con otra _entrega_? ;)**

 **Pues...¡a leer!**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 6 El incidente_**

 **… _Y el vínculo romántico traerá desastres mágicos imposibles de prevenir…_**

 ** _POV Alec_**

Issy y Jace llevan un día fuera. No he podido dormir desde que se fueron, y creo que el cansancio me está pasando factura.

Aquí las cosas están tranquilas. Si tengo que decir algo es que Lydia es eficiente y maneja a los cazadores con carácter y enfoque.

Observo cómo busca en el mapa la aparición de un demonio. Me mira y aparta rápidamente la mirada.

 _Pobre_. No la culpo después de las palabras que he tenido con ella esta mañana. Podría decirse que le he recordado que insinuarse a un superior puede considerarse una falta grave que termine en un expediente disciplinario. Y en este momento, yo soy su superior.

 _Más o menos_ , esas han sido mis palabras.

No tengo noticias de mamá y papá. En principio llegan mañana. Espero su llegada tanto como la de Issy y Jace. Quizá traigan nuevas noticias de Idris. Quizá estamos paranoicos y todo lo que ha ocurrido tiene una explicación tontísima…

—Alec, ¿puedes venir, por favor? —Lydia está concentrada en la pantalla central.

—¿Ocurre algo? — me acerco a la central de mandos observando la imagen proyectada.

En el centro de la imagen se ve Central Park. Concretamente el lago de las Tortugas. No hay ningún punto rojo que indique la presencia de demonios. Pero lo que veo en la imagen me preocupa mucho más que una horda de demonios.

—¿Qué es eso? — miro de cerca la imagen y me quedo paralizado.

—Es el lago de las Tortugas—la voz de Lydia es ahogada.

—No puede ser…Está…—trago con dificultad—¿Está congelado?

—Sí. Lo he comprobado con la visual y con la térmica.

 _Y está congelado_. Una blanca capa de hielo cubre todo el lago. Nada de esto sería extraño, o, al menos, de nuestra incumbencia, si el lago de las Tortugas no fuera la entrada a la Corte Seelie… _Y la salida_.

—Quédate al mando. Voy para allá—salgo disparado hacia la sala de armas.

—¡Alec! —grita Lydia a mi espalda. Me doy la vuelta preparado para rebatir cualquier argumento que quiera darme…—No irás solo, Underhill te acompañará.

Durante un segundo la sorpresa me deja sin palabras. Miro a Lydia y veo su preocupación, y también su determinación. Es una buena líder…

—Lydia, no sé qué encontraré allí. Puede ser peligroso…la última vez…

—Por esa misma razón no debe ir solo—Underhill aparece a mi lado— Será un honor acompañarle, señor, en ausencia de su parabatai.

Sus palabras me producen un pellizco de inquietud y me recuerdan que Jace e Issy están _ahí abajo_ … A la mierda… Toda ayuda es buena.

—De acuerdo— miro a Lydia y a Underhill— Gracias. No podría contar con un equipo mejor.

—Tened cuidado y manteneos en contacto.

Con esas palabras Lydia nos despide, apurándonos a salir.

Central Park está solitario a estas horas de la noche. El miedo que me atenaza hace que lo vea más siniestro que nunca. Incluso me hace ver una capa de niebla cubriendo los alrededores del lago…

No. No es mi imaginación. _Hay_ una capa de niebla envolviendo el lugar.

—Mantente alerta—le digo a mi compañero preparando mi arma—Eso de ahí es bruma demoníaca.

Efectivamente, a medida que nos acercamos, la bruma va espesando y el olor putrefacto se acentúa.

Nos adentramos en la niebla hasta llegar al borde del lago. El hielo que parece cubrirlo no es hielo en realidad. Parece una película de tela blanca _helada_ … concretamente tela de araña.

— ¡Demonios Kuri! —aviso a mi acompañante levantando mi arco.

Es muy difícil ver algo aquí dentro, pero si los Kuri se nos echan encima será casi imposible resistir su ataque. Los demonios Kuri son enormes arañas de ocho brazos que acaban en unas afiladas y mortales pinzas…aunque eso no es lo más peligroso de ellas. Sus ojos tienen unos colmillos que chorrean veneno corrosivo… En definitiva, cuanto más lejos de ellos ataques, más probabilidades de salir vivo.

Veo dos de ellos que se acercan rápidamente a través de la bruma. Un doble lanzamiento de flecha a cada uno hace que queden en el suelo.

—Gracias—susurra Underhill a mi espalda. El ataque le ha cogido por sorpresa.

—Vienen más—respondo armándome de nuevo.

Uno de ellos se ha acercado lo suficiente para entrar en cuerpo a cuerpo con Underhill, que maneja su espada con maestría y es capaz de evitar varias pinzas a la vez. Sin embargo, el demonio se ha acercado demasiado, y parte del veneno de sus colmillos le ha alcanzado.

Tengo que ayudarle antes de que caiga, y abandono a los demonios más alejados para terminar con este antes de que acabe con Underhill.

Mis flechas lo atraviesan, pero antes de caer muerto, el demonio clava una de sus garras en mi compañero.

El cuerpo del demonio ha desaparecido, pero el del shadowhunter permanece inmóvil en el suelo. No puedo ocuparme de él ahora. La horda de demonios sigue acercándose y me preparo para esta difícil batalla.

—¡Alto! —una voz entre las sombras ordena a los demonios que dejen de atacar, y estos la obedecen volviendo a la oscuridad.

Apunto con mi arma hacia el lugar del que parece proceder la voz, y comienzo a ver una silueta que se acerca haciéndose nítida entre la niebla.

—Si me disparas, Alec Lightwood, mis demonios acabarán contigo y con todo el instituto de Nueva York esta misma noche.

Objetivamente, no tengo ninguna posibilidad de salir vivo de esta situación, y aunque me resisto a dejarme vencer, sé que tengo más probabilidades si bajo mi arma.

—Buena elección—sonríe la figura que acaba de hacerse nítida ante mis ojos…y me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso.

Valentine Morgenstern está ante mí, vivo, fuerte y rodeado de demonios que parece tener bajo su poder.

La conmoción es tan grande que, durante un instante, el mundo parece haberse detenido a mi alrededor…Hasta que el sonido de mi propio grito me sacude cuando una gota de veneno corrosivo me cae por la nuca y recorre mi columna vertebral. El dolor es insoportable hasta tal extremo que lo último que veo antes de perder el conocimiento es la sonrisa del hombre que durante diez años torturó a mi parabatai.

 _Despierta. Despierta_. Siento a Jace. Sé que está cerca. _¡Despierta, vamos!_

Hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para abrir los ojos. Siento ese dolor en todo el cuerpo. Me quema…

Un estruendo me despabila y consigo enfocar algo en esta nebulosa oscuridad.

—Apártate de él…— _Jace_.

Mi cuerpo reacciona a su voz e intento a hablarle. Pero no puedo. No encuentro la voz, no encuentro la fuerza y gimo en frustración lo suficientemente alto para que Jace sepa que estoy _aquí,_ que estoy _bien_.

Siento su alivio y ahora mismo lo único que quiero es recuperar la fuerza para luchar con él.

—Jace…hijo mío…—la voz de Valentine parece realmente emocionada.

—Yo no soy tu hijo…— Jace está muy alterado. Siento el temblor en su voz…en todo él.

—Oh, pero eres mi creación…y por ti mismo has sabido hacerte más fuerte…No podía creer a la Clave cuando los escuché hablar de vosotros. Todo aquello eran sólo leyendas y cuentos oscuros…pero vosotros…vosotros sois reales…Vosotros los habéis hecho reales. El poder del Ángel…

—No te acerques más o te mataré…—Jace está a mi lado, un poco más adelantado de donde estoy colgando del techo por unas cadenas de acero que me mantienen en pie, entre Valentine y yo.

—Oh, Jace… ¿serías capaz?

—Pruébame—siento el deseo feroz de Jace por hacerlo. Ese deseo le consume y hace a Valentine más peligroso, porque sabrá cómo puede _controlarlo_.

—Jace…— _estoy aquí_ …quiero decirle. _Enfócate_. Mi voz es apenas un susurro, pero el cambio sutil en su rostro me hace saber que me ha escuchado.

—Juntos… Parabatais y amantes…—la voz de Valentine parece lejana como si pensara en voz alta— Si hubiera sabido entonces que era cierto…yo podría haber…

Valentine parece haber perdido la concentración un instante y Jace aprovecha el momento.

Con una espada empuñada en cada mano, rompe las cadenas que me sostienen al techo y ataca a Valentine, que lo esquiva en un rápido movimiento recuperando la posición.

 _Levántate_. Me grito a mí mismo, porque necesito hacerlo, necesito ayudar a Jace. Mi cuerpo está entumecido, casi no siento los brazos y las piernas me pesan hasta hacer imposible que me mantenga en pie. El dolor del veneno aún presente en mi columna es insoportable y no tengo armas…

 _Levántate_. Miro a mi alrededor buscando improvisar un arma…y veo las cadenas que me han estado reteniendo hasta hace unos segundos a mis pies…

Estoy apenas en pie, junto a Jace, que no puede evitar mirarme. Valentine usa esa distracción, pero yo le estoy esperando y le ataco sacudiendo las cadenas con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz. Jace se recupera y, como tantas otras veces en los últimos diez años, volvemos a ser un guerrero sincronizado.

Siento la energía fluir por mi cuerpo. Siento la energía de Jace también a mi alrededor.

—Asombroso…—murmura Valentine…Pero nosotros no estamos escuchándole. Ahora es el enemigo. Nada más. _Y nada menos._

Atacamos juntos, Jace con sus espadas y yo con las cadenas a modo de látigos. Los demonios, que hasta ahora han estado retirados en la oscuridad, aparecen respondiendo a alguna señal silenciosa de Valentine.

La batalla es intensa. No sé de dónde estoy sacando las fuerzas para responder a la violencia de estos demonios Kuri. Me muevo como si estuviera soñando. Siento la fiebre. Siento el veneno corrosivo aún recorriéndome. Pero estoy inmerso en la lucha.

Somos conscientes del escrutinio de Valentine. Nos observa luchar con una mezcla de perplejidad y fascinación…Y _sé_ lo que está viendo. Esta viendo esa magia, ese poder parabatai que es solo nuestro, de Jace y mío. Y _sé_ lo que está pensando sobre lo que ve. Piensa que es su obra, que esto es posible solo gracias a él, a lo que él le hizo a Jace. Y sé lo que eso le hace a Jace…

Sin embargo, no percibo la rabia y el enfado que espero encontrar en él. Percibo, en cambio, orgullo y sosiego. _Paz_. Y me contagia su seguridad y su fuerza. Y me hace creer en él. Creo en él. _Creo en nosotros_.

Siento la burbuja antes de verla. Caliente, roja, dorada. Nos envuelve y nos protege del fuego. Hay fuego afuera.

Los demonios son consumidos por las llamas. Valentine ha desaparecido. Todo termina. La burbuja desaparece y el dolor y la agonía vuelven a hacerme su presa.

* * *

 **...**

 **Oh-oh...**

 **...**

 **Nos leemos... :)**

 **Beso,**

 **P.**


	7. Cap 7 La maldición

**_Hola gente! Os deseo un feliz año 2019 lleno de creatividad, amor y entusiasmo en todo aquello que emprendáis._**

 ** _Aquí os traigo un nuevo capi. Escribí la primera parte de él escuchando Stay, de Rihanna con Mikky Ekko...así que si os ape... ;)_**

 ** _AVISO: no leáis este capi en presencia de menores... ;P_**

 ** _Y ahora sí...¡a leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 7 La maldición_**

 ** _Haces que me sienta como si no pudiera vivir sin ti…Quiero que te quedes._**

 ** _POV Alec_**

—¡Alec!

La voz de Jace me reconforta en este nuevo lugar en el que me hallo. Siempre ha sido así. La voz de Jace me reconforta, esté donde esté.

—Sigue igual, mamá—la voz de Issy es lejana y a penas puedo entenderla…es muy débil—No pueden hacer nada más.

Sigo escuchando a Jace…como si estuviera en mi cabeza.

—Oh, mi niño…—es mi madre. Parece triste— Todo esto es culpa mía…

—No te tortures, mamá…Valentine os manipuló a todos.

 _Sigue hablando, Jace. Sigue hablándome…_

—Debería haberlo sabido, Isabelle, debería haberlo sabido— mamá llora…

Me concentro en la voz de Jace. Suena diferente a las demás. Más cerca de este lugar que los demás… ¿Y qué es este lugar? Es oscuridad y luz, inquietud y paz, agitación y silencio… Y la voz de Jace.

Ahora siento a Jace cerca de mí. No puedo verlo, pero sé que está usando su estela conmigo, como hace siempre. La runa de curación. Siento su calor atravesándome. Y su voz…

Me doy cuenta de que llevo mucho tiempo escuchando su voz… ¿Cuánto llevo aquí? Me inquieto al pensar en que llevo demasiado. Me siento débil y ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para plantearme volver… ¿Volver a dónde?

 _Su voz…_ Pero, ¿qué son esas palabras?

Siento arder mi mano…o lo que debería ser mi mano…Apenas sí aparece desdibujada. La miro, me concentro intentando descifrar qué es lo que veo en ella. Algo brilla y va tomando forma. Mi runa parabatai. ¿En mi mano?

No lo entiendo, pero no hay duda. _Sostengo_ en mi mano mi runa parabatai.

 _Te daré luz, incluso en las sombras más oscuras de este y de otros mundos._

 _Jace_. La piedra parabatai.

Siento mi cuerpo arrastrado fuera de este _limbo_. Algo tira de mí, me succiona…y sé que no debo luchar. Mi sitio no está aquí. Debo volver…

La voz de Jace me acompaña en este laberinto de luces y corrientes…Pero ahora entiendo las palabras.

—Alec… ¡Alec! —susurra muy cerca de mí. Siento su aliento en mi piel— Vuelve a mí…por favor.

Quiero responderle, quiero decirle que estoy aquí…pero no encuentro…no me encuentro a mí mismo…

— _No me ruegues que te deje, o que regrese cuando te estoy siguiendo_ —conozco estas palabras…las conozco…— _Porque a donde tú vayas, yo iré, y donde tú vivas, yo viviré_ — mi cuerpo responde al juramento parabatai — _Tu gente será mi gente, y tu Dios será mi Dios_ — me siento caer en mi cuerpo, comienzo a ser consciente de su peso, de su forma— _Donde tú mueras, yo moriré. Y allí seré enterrado_ —siento las manos de Jace sobre las mías, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos…— _El Ángel me haga esto y mucho más_ — y aprieto su agarre con toda la fuerza que tengo y obligo a mi voz a terminar con él este juramento— _si nada más que la muerte nos separa a ti y a mí._

—…si nada más que la muerte nos separa a ti y a mí—respiro profundo y dejo que el olor de Jace me lleve de nuevo a la calma.

—¿Alec? —se separa de mí sólo lo justo para encontrar mis ojos— Oh…Alec… por fin…joder… lo que te gusta hacerme sufrir…—veo la sonrisa y las lágrimas de alivio de Jace…y me alegro _tanto_ de haber vuelto…

—Gracias por traerme de vuelta—es lo único que tengo oportunidad de decirle antes de verme rodeado por mis padres y mis hermanos.

Llevo unas horas intentando recuperarme. Física y mentalmente. No sé si es el agotamiento físico o el exceso de información de estas horas.

La Clave sucumbió a las palabras de Valentine, las profecías de guerras y desastres, de una era de desgracia sobre los netfilim. La maldición de los parabatai… La Clave, cegada por el miedo, liberó a Valentine con la promesa de evitar esta catástrofe. Por supuesto, Valentine usó esto en su propio beneficio y, como pudimos comprobar durante la lucha por mi liberación, su propósito era descubrir la veracidad de ese poder y adueñarse, de alguna manera, de él. ¿Cómo y para qué? No tengo ni idea.

 _El poder del Ángel…_ Aún no puedo creer las revelaciones de la Reina Seelie. Las runas no dibujadas. Las runas _prohibidas_. _La Ley_ … La _falsa_ Ley. La Ley inventada para atemorizar… para mantener el control del poder…Para _prohibir_ el amor… Cuánto dolor, cuánta infelicidad y desesperanza…Cuánta _locura_ …

No puedo creer…todos estos años…toda esta _lucha_ … intentando destruirme a mí mismo, intentando desestimar lo único de lo que nunca he dudado, la única certeza que he tenido siempre…

 _Estoy tan enfadado…y tan cansado…_

Mamá mandó prepararme una tina con agua curativa de la Ciudadela Infracta, enviada directamente por las Hermanas de Hierro.

Así que, aquí estoy, intentando despejar mi mente, intentando recuperar mi cuerpo y preparándome para encontrar la mirada de Jace en cuanto abra los ojos.

Lleva un rato aquí, en silencio, observándome. Sé que está aquí, y él sabe que yo lo sé. No importa. No es incómodo. Al contrario. Agradezco su compañía, aunque no me haga eco de ella. El silencio es agradable. Jace me da espacio y respeta mis tiempos…aunque la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes…y por eso está aquí. Por eso y porque no va a quitarme el ojo de encima durante bastante tiempo…Lo ha jurado por el Ángel…después de otras palabras menos amables…

Pero de eso ya hace horas. Ahora está aquí, tranquilo, solamente… esperándome.

Ya es hora… Abro los ojos y al fin lo encuentro. Me somete a un escrutinio que ya conozco. Estudia mi rostro en busca de miedo o de dolor. Y percibo un ligero suspiro de alivio porque no ha encontrado nada. La sonrisa no es siquiera perceptible en mis labios, pero él puede verla, plena, en mis ojos.

Jace se levanta despacio, sin dejar de mirarme, y se desnuda.

La idea de que yo pueda permanecer impasible ante esta visión es, simplemente, absurda… Siento el calor en mis mejillas.

Jace se mete en la tina, frente a mí. No ha dicho una palabra… _¿acaso hace falta?_ Su acción ya lo dice todo.

 _Quiero que te quedes…_

Siento el roce de su piel con la mía allí donde se tocan…y de repente necesito _más_ …Necesito _todo_. Quiero rodearme de Jace, quiero que me envuelva, quiero cubrirme con él, desaparecer y fundirme…olvidar donde acaban nuestros cuerpos y … simplemente, ser… Ser uno. Ser _Jalec_.

Me levanto y me doy la vuelta para poder apoyarme en su cuerpo.

El momento en el que nos tocamos es catártico. Jace me envuelve con sus brazos y sus piernas. Sus manos acarician mi pecho y me abrazan con fuerza. Su frente está hundida en el hueco de mi hombro. _Y me muerde_. Es solo un desahogo de su miedo.

Giro mi cabeza en su cuello y mis labios acarician la piel por debajo de su mandíbula.

Es suave y áspera a la vez. Mi nariz recorre esa línea y absorbo su olor…su sabor…Mi lengua asoma entre mis labios para darle identidad a este nuevo gusto…

Siento el cuerpo de Jace temblar tras de mí y tiemblo con él. Su respiración es pesada. Su cuerpo se enciende… me enciende…

Y vienen a mi mente todas las veces que he imaginado esto…Que lo he _necesitado_ y lo he _despreciado_ …

—La primera vez que te vi supe que habías cambiado mi vida—mi voz rebota contra la piel sensible de su cuello, erizándola — He necesitado estar cerca de ti desde ese primer día. Nunca más he vuelto a sentirme completo sin ti.

Mi voz, en un susurro, recuerda los días en los que no entendía estas emociones, la sensación constante de necesidad y mi incapacidad para averiguar _de qué_. La felicidad que me daban los entrenamientos, el pequeño momento de paz física, mental y emocional que encontraba en ellos, en nuestro contacto, en nuestra cercanía.

Y recuerdo el momento exacto en el que cambió todo.

—Fue el día de nuestra ceremonia parabatai. A medida que ibas dibujando la runa en mi brazo, me iba dando cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Fue mágico. Y fue cruel. Descubrirlo justo en el momento en el que ya no _podía_ significar nada.

Las manos de Jace acarician mi pecho y se enredan allí en mi vello. Es un movimiento suave, hipnótico y relajante…

—La primera vez que te deseé, casi me da un infarto del susto—río botando contra su pecho.

El movimiento le hace gemir dulcemente y siento su cuerpo endurecerse. Deja un ligero beso en mi cuello. Su pelo cae sobre mi mejilla y la sensación me lleva justo a aquel momento…

—Me hiciste una llave de muñeca y caíste con todo tu cuerpo sobre mí. Me tenías inmovilizado y te acercaste mucho para decirme algo…seguramente lo bueno que eras con las llaves y lo fácil que había sido tumbarme…—resoplo— Pero no dijiste nada, sólo me miraste…como si me vieras por primera vez… Tu pelo cayó hacia delante sobre mi cara y fue como si me aislara del mundo. Sólo veía tus ojos, tu boca…Casi me vuelvo loco…Intenté soltarme y tú me retuviste moviéndote encima mía, haciendo fuerza con tu cuerpo para evitar que escapara…—río un poco mortificado al recordar el momento— Oh…madre mía…me puse tan duro… Es imposible que no lo notaras — miro de reojo a Jace y sonríe con superioridad— Oh…venga…—le doy un codazo en las costillas y ríe.

—Fue sexy…Fue excitante…Uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida… —sus palabras son roncas y su voz suave en una inflexión que es nueva para mí. Es íntimo y cercano, excitante y caliente. Y me gusta de una manera extrañamente vanidosa. Me estremezco y me relajo contra él.

Pienso en como ha sido desde entonces y si hubiera sido bueno o no tener la capacidad de Jace para expresar siempre lo que siente. Deseo y contención de la mano. Admiración, respeto y amor en un entresijo de emociones difuminadas. Celos, rabia, insuficiencia empujando para aflorar y destruirlo todo…

No queda nada de esa lucha ahora. Sigo observando esas manos duras y fuertes acariciarme y cierro los ojos para sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Jace en contacto con el mío. Sus brazos contra mis brazos, sus piernas alrededor de las mías, su pecho acogiendo mi cuerpo, su sexo apretando _sin miedo_ contra mi espalda, sus labios acariciando mi cuello…

Estoy en paz.

Estoy donde debo estar.

Este es mi lugar en el mundo.

El mundo es perfecto y está completo ahora.

Enredo mis dedos con los de Jace y llevo sus manos a mi boca para besarlas antes de colocarlas de nuevo encima de mi corazón.

—Te amo.

Dejo que las caricias de Jace me arrullen en este nuevo estado de armonía que me envuelve y del que estoy disfrutando. _No permitiré que nada ni nadie me lo arrebate_ , me prometo.

 _POV Jace_

 _Te amo…_

Siento mi corazón explotar en mi pecho. Las palabras de Alec son absorbidas por mi cuerpo y noto como las carga mi sangre, cómo las lleva a cada parte de mí, a cada célula que me da forma y me da vida. Y percibo como reaccionan, porque ese es el motor de todas ellas, el sentido de su existencia, de _mi_ existencia, que Alec me ame.

Dejo esa verdad fluir a través de mí, a través de mi piel, que es capaz de irradiar esta explosión de felicidad en pequeños destellos que iluminan mi cuerpo.

 _Vaya…tendremos que hablar de esta cosa luminosa nuestra…pero no ahora…_

—Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que me invitaste a tu cama— dejo arrastrar mis labios alrededor de la oreja de Alec mientras hablo, disfrutando de la respuesta de su piel…

 _Porque puedo y no pienso dejar de hacerlo…_ Me encanta este pensamiento.

—Por supuesto, yo entonces no entendía lo que sentía…solo lo sentía…pero también sabes que no soy de pensar mucho…

—Las cosas son lo que son…—Alec imita mi voz en esa frase que ha escuchado de mí tantas veces y ríe…

—Exactamente—juego un poco con él haciéndole cosquillas…sé que lo odia…— Sólo sabía que sentía por ti algo que no sentía por nadie más. Ni por Maryse, ni por Issy…ni por el recuerdo o el deseo de lo que deberían haber sido mis padres…

Hasta los diez años, mi única relación emocional había sido con Valentine. Él era _mi padre_ , cuidaba de mí, me enseñaba y creo que, de alguna forma, le importaba, y yo le quería. Pero Valentine era frío y castigaba las emociones. _Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido_. Crecí aprendiendo que yo era _lo mejor_ y _lo único_ que importaba. Mi vida, mi supervivencia, y todo lo que pudiera beneficiar a cualquiera de ellas. Ese fue el legado de _mi padre_.

Cuando llegué a vivir con los Lightwood, la marea emocional de la familia rompía con todo lo que yo había aprendido, con todo lo que yo _era_. No podía asimilar, entender y mucho menos _dar_ aquello que yo recibía. Y eso me hizo encerrarme en mí mismo, me hizo enfadarme conmigo por no estar capacitado y con los demás por haberme descubierto esa carencia, esa _imperfección_ mía.

Sin embargo, Alec me dio espacio, me dio tiempo, y permaneció cerca de mí, sin apremiarme, sin exigirme…Él no esperaba nada _de_ mí, solo me esperaba _a_ mí… y eso era algo… insólito.

—Contigo todo fue nuevo para mí. Siempre has sido lo mejor que he tenido y eres imprescindible en mi vida — mi mente es invadida, de repente, por la imagen de Alec encadenado frente a Valentine…No quiero ir ahí, no quiero recordar cómo me sentí ni lo que pensé hacer… no quiero que nada oscurezca este momento. Respiro hondo para calmarme— Tú disipas mis tormentas, Alec…

Alec acaricia mis manos bajo las suyas. No puedo dejar de tocarlo. No _me permito_ dejar de tocarlo. Tanto tiempo…tantas veces…

—Cada noche contigo era un regalo para mí. Un paréntesis de paz, de verdadero descanso, de calma en esta vida loca que llevamos. Y despertar en tu abrazo…me hacía cosas que no entendía, pero que sabía que necesitaba…aunque no tuviera un nombre o yo no lo conociera. Simplemente te necesito más que a nada o a nadie.

Recuerdo mis primeros años en el instituto y como buscaba refugio en Alec cuando quería huir de todo lo demás. Y nos hicimos inseparables… Hasta que mis arrebatos y mis frustraciones comenzaron a abrir grietas entre nosotros.

—Sé que hago cosas sin sentido…cosas que te duelen—suspiro— No sé explicarte qué me lleva a hacerlas…aún hay cosas que no sé manejar… y cuando no puedo con ellas…

—Está bien Jace…—susurra Alec— Tengo mi parte de culpa también… no soy tonto…nunca lo he sido. Sé que _te he negado_ … de alguna manera… y que te ha dolido. Y sé también que has estado condicionado por ello y … lo siento también. Y ya está. Está en el pasado.

Siento su dolor…el dolor por mis amantes, por mis desapariciones…No sé cómo pedir perdón, como compensarle…

—Jace…— aprieta mis manos— Estamos aquí ahora.

Y esa es la única verdad. Nada más importa. Sonrío porque Alec sabe siempre qué es lo que necesito oír…

—No creas que no sé lo que se siente, ojos azules…—sé que todo está bien ahora y quiero jugar un poco con Alec — ¿Recuerdas a Ironfist?

—¿Ironfist? ¿El shadowhunter del instituto de Ginebra? — siento el arrebol de Alec y rió.

—El mismo.

—Vaya paliza que le diste al pobre en el entrenamiento… ¿qué narices fue lo que te pasó? —pregunta divertido.

—Lo que me pasó, _donjuán_ , fue que no le quitabas ojo a _ese pobre_. Lo mirabas como si te lo fueras a comer, joder…

—¡Qué dices! —Alec se ríe y su movimiento calienta mi cuerpo. Gruño y lo abrazo.

—Venga ya, Alec, se te caía la baba, hombre…Cuando se quitó la camiseta casi se te salen los ojos de las órbitas—Alec no para de reír, pero siento su calor.

—¿Y por eso te ensañaste con el chico, Jace? —jadea entre risas.

—Sí. Estaba celoso. De repente aparece ese rubiales y tú eras todo ojos para él. Nunca me habías mirado a mí así, Alec… Yo _quería_ esa mirada…

—Idiota…—responde con un suspiro y me mira— _Siempre_ te miro así…pero me cuido mucho de hacerlo cuando puedes darte cuenta. Bastante _encantado de conocerte_ estás ya…

Me río ante las palabras de Alec…porque son totalmente ciertas…

—¿De verdad te gustaba ese tío?

Alec guarda silencio un instante.

—Me recordaba mucho a ti—susurra finalmente.

Pienso entonces en todas las cosas que hemos vivido juntos, esas cosas que nos han unido tan profundamente, y esas otras que nos han herido, a veces, también profundamente…

No puedo esperar más…

—Quiero esto, Alec—mi tono es apremiante y urgente y lo abrazo porque el miedo a no poder hacerlo es insoportable y me rebelo contra él —Ya no hay marcha atrás…no quiero menos que _todo_ de ti. Y voy a amarte como no está permitido, Alec. Voy a amarte.

Siento este amor feroz arañando la superficie. Un sentimiento de posesión voraz, de protección casi violento.

—Estoy listo, Jace—la voz de Alec es un susurro, es tranquilizadora, es conocedora de mi estado y el convencimiento que se filtra en sus palabras me da la seguridad que él sabe que necesito…

 _¿Cómo he llegado a dar con esta persona que me conoce tan bien, que conecta tan bien conmigo y me completa de esta forma…perfecta?_

—Parabatai—susurro…porque es una reverencia y hay que pronunciarla con respeto y honra, conociendo su grandeza, tan _amplia_ que hay que saborear cada letra—Nunca he estado más orgulloso en mi vida que el día de nuestra ceremonia parabatai—acaricio la runa parabatai en el brazo de Alec —Me elegiste a mí, Alec. El mejor guerrero del instituto, el mejor estratega, el mejor líder…me eligió a mí… Quería arrastrarte conmigo a saludar a todas esas personas a las que a penas conocía, que realmente no me importaban en absoluto, pero quería que me vieran a tu lado… Quería salir al mundo y que todos nos vieran juntos… Fue el día más feliz mi vida. —beso la piel suave de su hombro fuerte y definido— Y fue el día en el que pude _sentirte_ por primera vez…—recuerdo la avalancha de sensaciones, la abrumadora consciencia de _nosotros_ — Sentí tu amor, Alec, y sentí tu dolor…Pero nada podía empañar mi felicidad…porque yo confiaba en que superaríamos cualquier cosa simplemente permaneciendo juntos, tú y yo.

Alec suspira y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. El agua a nuestro alrededor se ilumina cuando nuestros cuerpos brillan en ese flujo de … _energía_ de nuestras pieles juntas…

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? —Alec ronronea cerca de mi oído y el sonido reverbera en todo mi cuerpo…—Es como una adicción…Creo que ya no sabría vivir sin esto, Jace, sin esta…—Alec no termina la frase y sé que la palabra _conexión_ ya no le es suficiente. Porque ya es mucho más que eso, mucho más que nada de lo que hayamos imaginado nunca.

Es _grande_ , tanto que sé que ambos nos preguntamos si nos supera a nosotros mismos…si seremos capaces de dominarlo o nos dominará a nosotros…

 _¿Y acaso habría diferencia?_ Si nos entregamos por completo, ¿habría alguna diferencia?

— ¿Me darás todo de ti, Alec? —le susurro al oído besando su piel excitante, excitada, eléctrica…

— Yo ya soy todo de ti, Jace—Alec gira la cabeza y sus palabras rebotan en mis labios.

—Como yo lo soy de ti—prometo, observando sus labios a centímetros de los míos.

Durante un momento Alec me observa. Su mirada me atraviesa y sé que puede verme, todo lo que soy…

Se levanta y sale de la tina. Me tiende la mano y le correspondo sin pensar, porque es una acción que mi organismo tiene interiorizada.

Alec ha cogido una toalla y me está secando. La intimidad de este momento me abruma y siento las emociones a flor de piel…me cuesta respirar. Me seca la cabeza mirándome a los ojos, mirando mi boca. No puedo apartar los ojos de él, apenas puedo pestañear. Estoy hipnotizado por sus manos, que recorren mi cuerpo con una lentitud que me está matando.

—Alec…—gimo cuando acaricia mi erección…y creo que voy a desmayarme…

Es mi turno. Ahora entiendo su _calma_. Quiero que este momento dure para siempre. Le acaricio, por todas partes. Ahora mismo es todo mío y _quiero_ esto. Seco las runas de su piel con cuidado. Beso su runa parabatai después de secarla. Su excitación roza mi piel mientras le acaricio y mi necesidad crece de forma dolorosa…

Paso la toalla por su cara, por su cabello y su mirada azul, transparente ahora, se funde con la mía y nuestros cuerpos se acercan porque _entienden_ que después de las miradas, irá todo lo demás…

Su nariz roza la mía y siento la electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo. Estoy temblando. La mano de Alec sube hasta mi cuello y me mantiene anclado a su mirada. Mis manos acarician su cintura y suben rozando su espalda. Sus labios están tan cerca…siento su aliento en mi boca y entonces…

Todo a nuestro alrededor explota y desaparece cuando nuestros labios, al fin, se unen. Y se acarician y se reconocen y, finalmente, se abren el uno al otro para acogerse…y besan, besan, besan, besan y besan sin descanso.

Cuerpo con cuerpo. Piel con piel. Mis manos se sueltan y acarician y sujetan y acercan y toman…porque no tengo suficiente de Alec.

Siento su fuerza, siento su deseo, sus manos ansiosas, su excitación contra la mía…

Nuestros labios se separan y nos miramos…Es tanto lo que veo. Es tanto lo que siento…No puedo hablar…Lo único que puedo hacer es volver a besarlo, saborear su lengua con la mía, morder sus labios…aprender el sabor de su piel…

Alec me lleva de la mano hasta su cama. Esa cama que conozco, que tantas veces ha sido _mi hogar_ , el lugar perfecto.

Nuestros cuerpos se revuelven y se confunden en un garabato de manos unidas, lenguas y labios, piel mojada y caliente.

Siento la erección de Alec junto a la mía y me muevo sobre él…quiero sentir más…quiero sentirlo todo… Me separo un instante para mirarlo…casi desesperado… _Necesito_ …

Alec me devuelve la mirada y empuja su cuerpo contra el mío, jadea y me invita, cogiendo mi cabello en su mano, a acercar mi boca a él…

 _Por el Ángel…_ ¿Puede haber algo más sexy que Alec invitándome a su cuerpo?… Definitivamente, no.

No me resisto…devoro su piel. Dejo que mi lengua deguste, juegue, excite… Siento la piel chispeante de Alec en mi boca… Sí…aquí está de nuevo ese destello, esa electricidad… Acaricio su pecho, beso sus pezones y respondo al gemido de Alec con una embestida de mi polla.

Sus runas brillan al contacto con mi lengua y siento arder su cuerpo a medida que bajo a su ombligo y mi barbilla acaricia el vello de su pubis.

Levanto mis ojos hacia su cara. Quiero observarlo…quiero verle, _sentirle_ , cuando le bese… Alec me mira…excitado, expectante, aún con su mano enredada en mi pelo, su boca mojada, sus labios separados, su respiración pesada, casi un jadeo… _Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca_. Y mi amor crece y crece…junto con mi _hambre_ de él.

—Jace…por favor…—suplica con una necesidad que me sorprende… y me seduce.

—Te amo…—vocalizo antes de besarle.

Apenas le rozo con mis labios y Alec se sacude debajo de mí… _A la mierda…ya jugaremos luego_ …Ahora necesito tomarlo por completo.

Lo hago. Le tomo y el placer que me posee es tan intenso que estoy a punto de correrme. Alec grita y empuja dentro de mi boca, tirando de mi cabello con fuerza…

 _Es demasiado_ … Voy a reventar.

Su sabor es irresistible y gimo con la boca llena de él, y él se sacude de nuevo y grita y empuja…y yo me estoy volviendo loco. Lo sujeto llevando mis manos a sus nalgas, atrayéndolo más cerca, queriéndolo más profundo dentro de mí. Ahora sus dos manos sostienen mi cabeza. No me deja separarme… _No quiero…No me dejes_. Y no es suficiente, quiero más… quiero más…

—Jace…joder… ¡Jace! —sus caderas se mueven al encuentro de mi boca. Estoy perdiendo la razón…no puedo controlarme—Jace…—su gemido es apremiante… _Te necesito_ … Levanto los ojos y me encuentro son los suyos… _resplandecientemente_ azules… Es suficiente…—¡Ahhhh…!

Siento su placer, siento el éxtasis, la fuerza, la explosión de energía de su orgasmo en mi boca y gimo mientras sigo llenándome de él y su placer me lleva al borde, y necesito llevarlo ahí de nuevo…Y sigue corriéndose en mi boca. Sigue duro en mi boca…

No puedo más, es demasiado…necesito… _Necesito_ …

Alec tira de mí y estoy de nuevo sobre él, devorando su boca, dejándole probar su sabor en la mía. Sus manos me envuelven, me incitan, me invitan a él… No puedo dejar de mirarle a los ojos…esa luz nueva…el éxtasis…

—Por favor…—su voz es demanda en un susurro…— Jace…— es entrega… — Te amo…

Y no puedo controlar mi reacción. Mi cuerpo está desconectado de mi mente ahora mismo. Sujeto su pierna por debajo de su rodilla y la levanto sobre mi brazo. Estoy preparado en la entrada de Alec.

Alec gime con mi polla apretando su entrada…y su mirada es pura luz, su boca entreabierta una llamada, una invitación…

—Alec…—me empujo dentro de él…y siento como si toda la fuerza abandonara mi cuerpo…siento que el mundo se detiene conmigo hundido en su interior… —Ohhhhh…Diosssss…—esto es demasiado…mi corazón va a explotar…mi cuerpo entero va a explotar…

 _Tanto…Tanto_ …No sé cómo canalizar esto, no puedo respirar, tengo ganas de llorar…

—Oh…Alec, por favor—suplico en agonía…—Ayúdame…

—Jace…abre los ojos. ¡Mírame! —habla con dificulta, su respiración es rápida y superficial…Abro los ojos y me anclo a su mirada. _Siempre Alec_. Siempre mi vínculo, siempre mi cordura.

Alec toma mi cara entre sus manos. Solo me mira, me sostiene, me acompaña mientras me _espera_ … La energía se mueve entre nosotros, como en un circuito cerrado…la siento, la _veo_ impulsarse entre nuestros cuerpos, depurándose, transformándose en algo _más_ …

Sigo enterrado dentro de Alec y me concentro en sentirlo, en sentir su estrechez, en sentir su agarre, en sentir el bombeo de la sangre en su cuerpo, en sentir su temblor, en sentir su deseo crecer sobre mi piel…

—Es tanto…—susurro en agonía…

—Todo, Jace… ¿recuerdas? Es todo…

 _Sí…todo. Todo de Alec. Todo de mí._ No quiero nada menos…

Comienzo a moverme despacio sobre su cuerpo y sé que nada, _nada_ será comparable nunca a este momento…a este placer… Más…más…intenso… Más…más…profundo… Más…más…deseo…

Alec se arquea debajo de mí y yo beso y lamo y muerdo su piel ardiente…Tan caliente…

Estamos ardiendo…ambos… ardiendo de verdad… Todo mi cuerpo _quema._ Pero no puedo pensar, sólo siento, siento a Alec excitado, tan excitado, con su mano sobre su sexo erguido, mojado…no puedo resistir la tentación de tomarlo. Y lo tomo, más profundo, mientras mi mano sobre la suya acaricia y da placer.

 _Junto, juntos…_

Siento llegar mi orgasmo y grito su nombre… Y le pido más… y le tomo con más fuerza y mi agarre se hace más firme y más urgente y siento su polla llenarse bajo mi mano y escucho en su voz el deseo y la necesidad que yo mismo siento estallar en mí también.

Y entonces ocurre. Me corro dentro de Alec. Descargo mi deseo, mi angustia, mi amor, mis ansias por él. Le lleno de mí. Y siento la humedad de su orgasmo en mi mano entrelazada con la suya. Y todo es perfecto. Y sigo moviéndome dentro de él…

Y seguimos ardiendo… Ardo. Y Alec arde. Y le miro y solo veo luz. Luz intensa que sale de él. De sus ojos…De su boca. Y más luz a mi alrededor…que sale de dentro de mí…

Somos luz. Ambos, conectados, uno. Somos solo luz…

Estamos flotando en medio de este resplandor. No somos cuerpos, no somos mentes. Somos energía…moléculas de energía que se mezclan y se funden unas con otras.

 _Soy Alec. Soy Jace._

 _Amo a Alec. Amo a Jace._

 _Siento a Alec. Siento a Jace._

Me encuentro en una espiral de percepciones dentro de una espiral de emociones dentro de una espiral de energía dentro de una espiral de _vida._

Todo en un movimiento constante que de repente confluye en un punto que queda suspendido en la nada…

Y explota. Y el punto se convierte en miles, millones de partículas que se expanden y se unen y se funden creando formas, creando cuerpos, creando de nuevo vida…

Alec y yo somos un amasijo de piernas, brazo, manos, labios, lenguas, caricias y abrazos. Recuperamos nuestra respiración y jadeamos sobre la boca del otro.

Abro los ojos y le observo. _Luz, divinidad…_

Encuentro su mirada cuando abre los ojos y a ambos se nos queda la respiración atascada en la garganta.

 _¿Cómo es posible?_

En sus ojos se mezcla el azul con el dorado en una especie de espiral en movimiento que se va ralentizando hasta alcanzar el vaivén de las mareas…Y no soy capaz de definir el color. Es azul. Es dorado. Es ambos a la vez… pero, _¿cómo?_

Alec me observa y _sé_ que ve en mis ojos lo mismo que yo he visto en los suyos…

El instante se vuelve minutos…y si no hubiéramos estado desnudos y abrazados… podríamos habernos quedado así horas…

Pero estamos desnudos y estamos abrazados, y el deseo despierta de nuevo entre nosotros y dejamos que los besos y las caricias nos alejen de nuevo de esta extraña realidad a la que dentro de poco nos tendremos que enfrentar…

Pero no ahora, no cuando acabamos de descubrirnos, no cuando todos los momentos llenos de deseo de nuestra vida nos golpean y nos exigen retribución.

Y este Alec me sorprende y me seduce porque es atrevido y determinado. _Y me quiere_. Y yo me encuentro deseoso de darme y de complacerle. Soy todo lo que él desea. Soy _su_ deseo. Me siento _suyo_ , y eso me hace _grande_.

—Ámame, Alec. Ámame…—me atrevo a decir en voz alta aquello que he gritado en mi mente miles de veces.

Y Alec escucha, porque él siempre lo hace. Y sonríe y me besa, invadiendo mi boca, apoderándose de mí, exigiéndome _… ¿Qué?… ¿Qué?_

—Todo, Jace…—responde a mi pregunta silenciosa bajando por mi cuerpo sin delicadeza ni miedo…porque soy suyo y me tiene y…yo me entrego.

Es salvaje cuando acaricia y besa mi sexo, y yo grito ante su demostración de poder que me asombra y me inflama. _Me tiene_. El pensamiento me excita y me atrapa de una forma que desconozco. _Quiero que me tenga_.

Su boca reclama mi placer y me dejo arrastrar por la necesidad que acabo de descubrir. Sus dientes arañan mi sexo hinchado y su lengua se empapa con mi excitación.

Mis manos acarician su cara y se enredan en su pelo y tiemplo y grito cuando sus dedos acarician suavemente mi entrada.

 _Voy a morir…voy a morir aquí…_

Con una fuerte succión y un gemido deja mi sexo en una agonía de necesidad y sube a mi boca para besarme con la misma intensidad.

—Voy a tenerte, Jace. _Oh…Dios_ … voy a tenerte… —su voz es ronca y ansiosa y me besa de nuevo profundamente colocando mis piernas sobre sus hombros.

Entrelazo mis manos en su cuello porque necesito no perderlo, no perder su mirada, no perder su boca…no perderme en esta necesidad que quiere absorberme por completo.

—Todo, Alec…—susurro sintiendo como aprieta contra mí y entra en mi interior.

—¡Ahhhh! —nuestros gritos convergen y divergen en una cacofonía de gemidos, placer, necesidad y amor, en palabras dichas a medias entre la boca y el corazón.

Alec entra en mí sabiendo que le pertenezco, sin miedo y sin reserva, sin pesar y sin remordimiento. Porque soy suyo. Y yo siento esta posesión y nunca me he sentido más _yo mismo_.

Con la misma certeza toma mi sexo y me masturba siguiendo el movimiento de sus embestidas.

Estoy arqueado contra él. Dejándome llenar de su fuerza, de su dominio, de ese placer que explota dentro y fuera de mí.

Alec se derrama en mi interior y mi cuerpo lo acoge y lo estimula mientras le acompaña en mi orgasmo que estalla sobre mi pecho y nuestras manos…

Alec está aún moviéndose lentamente dentro de mí y lame de mi piel, despacio y con suavidad, las secuelas de nuestro deseo.

La imagen es cautivadora y adictiva…

* * *

 **¿Es o no es para comérselos? _...¡Ay...!_**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Beso,**

 **P.**


	8. Cap 8 El sueño del Ángel

**_Buenas noches, gente._**

 ** _Aquí os traigo otro capi de esta pequeña aventura..._**

 ** _Gracias por estar por aquí..._**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 8 El sueño del Ángel_**

 ** _No tengas miedo. Yo te creé por amor. Yo te creé para el amor._**

 ** _POV Jace_**

Me encuentro absorto en este nuevo estado de _felicidad_.

Alec está a mi lado, sus manos acariciando mi cuello y mi nuca. Yo aún tengo mis manos enredadas es ese pelo negro, revuelto y sexy. Su cabeza está apoyada en mi brazo y sus piernas entre las mías. El aire está impregnado con nuestro olor y el silencio nos envuelve en esta burbuja temporal de calma.

Ambos estamos sobrecogidos. Las últimas horas han cambiado nuestras vidas para siempre. Y ninguno de los dos está preparado para aceptarlo y afrontarlo. _Aún_.

De vez en cuando, nuestros ojos viajan a esa nueva _marca._ Es dorada y parece tener fuego ardiendo en su interior.

Levando la barbilla de Alec, porque se ha vuelto a quedar mirando…Me sonríe y besa mi palma antes de volver a mis ojos.

No hemos hablado aún. Creo que no tenemos palabras para … esto…

 _Hemos hecho el amor_.

 _Alec y yo_ hemos hecho el amor durante horas… Y esas horas han sido…No encuentro…No puedo… ¿Increíbles? ¿Alucinantes? ¿Épicas?

No…nada de eso…

Ha sido como _nacer_ …Como _ver_ por primera vez, como _sentir_ por primera vez. Como _ser_ por primera vez.

El sonido del teléfono vuelve a sacarnos de este universo recién descubierto. Alec lo mira y se vuelve hacia mí intranquilo. Es Issy… _otra vez_.

Lleva llamando la última media hora.

Supongo que no nos dará muchas más oportunidades antes de irrumpir en la habitación.

—En algún momento tendremos que salir…—susurra con disgusto.

—O no…—respondo pícaro y le beso. Y la energía fluye otra vez por todo mi cuerpo a modo de calambres de deseo.

Alec ríe porque siente lo mismo. Y creo que no vamos a poder besarnos nunca sin montar un espectáculo.

—¿Qué vamos a decirles? — Alec me mira, la risa ya olvidada.

—No creo que quieran saber los detalles…—bromeo—Quizá Issy…

—Idiota—susurra y se sonroja. No puedo evitarlo…lo beso de nuevo— ¿Les decimos que nuestras runas se han ido con el jabón?

Mmm…sí…las runas…Será difícil explicar eso…

Las runas han desaparecido de nuestros cuerpos. Todas excepto nuestras runas parabatai, que ahora son de color dorado.

A cambio, hemos _recibido_ una nueva runa. Si pudiera describirla, que no puedo, diría que parece una espiral que comienza y termina en el mismo punto…

 _Lo sé…Ya he dicho que no podía describirla._

Y como no puedo describirla no puedo dibujarla. Y si no puedo dibujarla…debe ser una runa prohibida. La runa parabatai prohibida. La runa de Entrega.

O al menos eso nos ha hecho saber el Ángel…

 _Flashback_

 _¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy? Soy energía. Todo lo que me rodea es energía. Luz que se funde y se expande hasta donde puedo percibir…_

—Shadowhunter.

Distingo la voz entre este zumbido eléctrico y se hace el silencio.

 _¿Quién habla?_

—No tengas miedo. Soy un ángel del Señor y he venido a ti. Me has llamado y aquí estoy.

 _El ángel Raziel_. No ha dicho su nombre, pero lo sé. Es como si la información se filtrara a mi consciencia.

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Qué soy?_

—Estás aquí porque has dejado de existir como existías hasta ahora.

 _¿Estoy…muerto?_

—No. Vives.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

—Estás en el lugar donde empieza la vida.

 _¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

—Para poder ser lo que eres ahora. Debías dejar de ser lo que eras para convertirte en algo nuevo.

 _¿Y qué soy? ¿Soy Alec? ¿Soy Jace?_

— Eres la unión parabatai. La unión completa. La Entrega. Creo que alguien os ha puesto un nombre…

 _Soy Jalec._

—Eres el poder parabatai por excelencia. Eres único y poderoso. Tan poderoso que nadie puede hacer sombra a tu poder. Estás llamado a liderar y dirigir a los tuyos en nombre del Bien. Así está escrito, al igual que está escrito que la entrega completa de dos parabatais les dará el Gran Poder Divino a través de la runa de la Entrega, aquella que no puede ser dibujada, sólo imprimada por el propio poder concedido.

 _Pero, ¿sigo siendo un shadowhunter?_

—Eres un ser divino. Un ser en cuerpos separados que alcanza la divinidad en su unión. La runa de Entrega protegerá esta unión mientras así lo quieran vuestros corazones.

 _¿Por qué yo? ¿No ha habido antes parabatais enamorados?_

—La entrega parabatai es la unificación de todas las clases de amor en el _Amor_ , único, eterno e inalterable y dota de un poder tan poderoso que es inigualable. Pero este _Amor_ no está ligado solo al amor romántico, es el amor fraternal, es el amor protector, es el amor comprometido. Todos ellos forman este _Amor_. Si alguno no está presente, el _Amor_ no es completo y produce dolor, soledad o locura. La historia de los shadowhunters contempla algunos de estos casos. No son una invención para prohibir el amor romántico, como has pensado. Ocurrió y así fue recogido, pero mal interpretado. Los shadowhunters no han conocido nunca el poder de la Entrega, porque nunca se ha producido en su historia, sin embargo, sí han sido testigos de desgracias y desdichas y han creado leyes para protegerlos de ello.

 _Oh…_

—Eres un ser único con un poder único. Cuídalo y úsalo y deja que el _Amo_ r sea quien te guíe siempre. La runa de Entrega te dotará de la fuerza. Tú ya posees el valor.

 _Fin del flashback_

Está justo en el esternón. Encima del corazón. _Protegiendo_ al corazón.

Alec tira de mí hacia la ducha.

Supongo que ya es hora…

Volvemos al silencio cómodo, a acariciarnos y besarnos solo por el placer del contacto. No es algo sexual ahora, solo es presencia y cercanía, certeza de encontrarnos siempre al lado del otro.

Cuando salimos de la habitación Issy nos está esperando.

—¡La hostia…!—Issy es elocuente siempre…pero esta vez algo en su expresión es diferente… realmente está sorprendida.

—Sí…ya…—Alec se aparta el pelo de la cara con la mano y sale al pasillo negando con la cabeza.

Yo miro a Issy levantando los ojos… Tengo las manos en los bolsillos y sigo a Alec…

—Vaaaaale…—parece que Issy se ha recuperado y también nos sigue— Mamá y papá os esperan en su despacho.

—Genial…—oímos la voz de Alec que ha desaparecido tras la esquina.

—¿No me vas a dar ningún adelanto? —Issy se pone a mi lado y me choca el hombro en complicidad. La miro y resoplo sonriendo.

— Tu hermano tiene una…

—¡Para! — Issy se ha detenido en el pasillo y se ha tapado los oídos — Por Dios, Jace…hay cosas que no quiero saber…

—…nueva runa…—respondo divertidamente ofendido— ¿Qué pensabas que iba a decirte? Pervertida — susurro siguiendo mi camino.

—Mmm…ah…

—Aunque también — le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer detrás de Alec.

La entrada al despacho de Maryse y Robert resulta algo menos que chocante.

Robert y Maryse nos observan mientras nos sentamos. Sus rostros solo son un anuncio del largo día de preguntas, respuestas y explicaciones varias que nos queda por delante.

Pero nada empieza como sospechamos. Alec se sienta y yo me quedo de pie detrás de él, dejando mi mano apoyada significativamente en su hombro. Las miradas de Maryse y Robert van directamente hacia ese punto. Alec acaricia distraídamente mi mano mientras cruza las piernas y se apoya contra el respaldo de la silla que ocupa. El mensaje ha quedado claro y Maryse y Robert se miran consternados.

—Valentine ha ofrecido un trato a la Clave para evitar un nuevo levantamiento del Círculo —no esperamos las palabras de Maryse y ambos nos movemos hacia adelante invitándola a proseguir— Quieren a los parabatais infractores de la Ley a cambio de mantener la paz.

—Hijo de …—las palabras escapan de mi boca sin poder evitarlo, pero Alec me corta aún en lo decoroso…

—Solicitamos oficialmente a través del director del Instituto de Nueva York una audiencia privada con la Clave —Alec entra en modo _mandatario_ inmediatamente. Su tono de voz es firme y directo.

 _Es sexy de la leche…_

—¿Con qué argumento, Alec? —responde Maryse alterada— Sois unos proscritos para la Clave ahora. En cuanto aparezcáis por Idris os apresarán ¡Habéis infringido la Ley!

—Una ley creada sobre una mentira, madre, basada en una historia no completa—Alec se ha levantado de la silla y se enfrenta a Maryse y a Robert —Y podemos demostrarlo.

Pasamos la siguiente hora contando nuestra experiencia con el ángel Raziel, su explicación a lo que nos estaba pasando, a la aparición de esta nueva runa y la desaparición de las anteriores, al nuevo aspecto de nuestros ojos y nuestra piel tras esa experiencia de _Entrega._ Pero sobre todo insistimos en la historia real de la Entrega y de cómo los shadowhunters lo han malinterpretado y condenado a lo largo de los años…

Maryse y Robert escuchan con atención y no nos interrumpen. A veces Alec, a veces yo, como si se tratara de una sola persona con diferente voz, contamos, explicamos y divagamos sobre lo que hemos vivido las últimas horas. _Solo algunas partes_. Mostramos nuestra nueva runa y el cambio que ha sufrido nuestra runa parabatai.

—¿Puede ser posible? —Maryse mira a Robert con duda y aprensión en su mirada—Todo este tiempo… ¿que hayamos estado protegiendo una mentira?

—No es una mentira, Maryse. Simplemente, no es toda la verdad — entiendo a Maryse porque yo tuve el mismo pensamiento, que el ángel Raziel supo interpretar y explicar, y así quiero que ella lo entienda también— A lo largo de la historia de los shadowhunters sólo se ha conocido una parte de esta verdad y los shadowhunters reaccionaron a ella para protegerse creando esta Ley que prohibía, sin conocerla, el verdadero sentido de la Entrega.

Hemos dejado a Maryse y Robert hablando con la Clave para concretar la reunión. Tienen bastante trabajo…

Salimos e Issy nos espera sentada en el pasillo. Alec se sienta a su lado y yo frente a él, pie contra pie.

Se coloca entre nosotros y coge nuestros rostros con cada una de sus manos. Y nos observa de cerca.

— Vaya…— susurra — Parecéis extraterrestres…

Alec bufa riendo.

—…en vez de dos enamorados—suelta nuestras caras y se levanta.

La observamos atónitos caminar por el pasillo.

—Vamos, aún tengo que poneros al día sobre Valentine…Nada tan urgente como para interrumpir vuestra luna de miel, ¿verdad?

Nos levantamos y la seguimos sonriendo.

—¿Luna…

—…de miel? —Alec acaba mi frase y me mira de reojo. _Promesas, deseo, intimidad…_

—Acabemos con esto…—protesto. _Sí, quiero una luna de miel ¡ya!_

Escucho la risa ronca de Alec antes de entrar en la sala de mando.

Todo el mundo allí deja de hacer lo que está haciendo para mirarnos. Nos quedamos en la entrada, observándoles también, intentando percibir cómo será la acogida.

Teniendo en cuenta que, hasta donde ellos saben, están observando a unos proscritos de la Clave que además tienen una relación homosexual, algo poco manifestado en la cultura shadowhunter, a los que les "han quitado" sus runas y con unos ojos característicos de alguien poseído por un demonio… no esperamos ninguna fiesta de bienvenida.

Alec tiene la vista fija en una mujer al fondo de la sala que nos mira a través de la pantalla de un ordenador.

Es la hermana de Underhill.

—Shadowhunters del instituto de Nueva York—Alec ha dado un paso adelante y está dentro de la sala—Me gustaría daros las gracias personalmente a todos vosotros por salvar mi vida.

Alec atrae la atención de todos. Algunos de ellos se levantan de sus asientos para observarnos mejor.

—Mientras yo estaba siendo retenido y torturado por Valentine, aquí se formaba un plan para rescatarme. Todos vosotros trabajabais para poder liberarme—Alec se detiene para mirar a todos.

Tiene un don especial para esto…en una sola frase les ha recordado a todos que él es una víctima de Valentine y un miembro de este equipo al que se ha considerado suficientemente valioso como para luchar por él contra un enemigo tan temido y poderoso.

— Gracias. A todos. Pero, sin duda, hoy no estaría de vuelta con vosotros en esta lucha si un shadowhunter valiente y comprometido, leal y amigo, no hubiera sido mi compañero en esa batalla—Alec se dirige a la hermana de Underhill y le coge las manos— Tu hermano me salvó la vida. Luchó a mi lado hasta el último momento, protegiéndome y cuidando de mí. Estoy orgulloso de haber podido luchar junto a un guerrero como él, junto a un amigo como él.

La hermana de Underhill no puede contener las lágrimas y agradece a Alec sus palabras en un abrazo.

Pero Alec aún no ha terminado…es como el flautista de Hamelin a punto de tocar las últimas notas.

— Aún nos quedan batallas por librar—se dirige de nuevo a todas las personas del instituto—. Nuestro enemigo es poderoso e inteligente, pero contamos con el mejor equipo de shadowhunters del mundo y estoy convencido de que juntos acabaremos con esta amenaza de una vez por todas. Nos esperan días duros, trabajo intenso y seguramente muchos sacrificios. Pero somos shadowhunters, seres creados por la gracia divina para cuidar y proteger, y en este nuevo desafío lucharemos juntos para seguir cuidando y protegiendo al mundo de este nuevo mal que lo acecha.

 _Y con esto y un bizcocho…todas las ratitas siguen al flautista…_

El ambiente se normaliza tras este discurso motivador. Todos vuelven al trabajo con el recuerdo del _deber_ en mente.

Issy hace señales de alabanza a su hermano escondida tras una columna, y él simplemente rueda los ojos y se acerca de nuevo a nosotros.

—Bonito espectáculo, general…—susurro dirigiéndonos a donde Issy tiene la información de Valentine.

—No soy yo el general aquí, Jace. Tú lo eres. Quizá yo tenga las palabras, pero sin duda tú tienes el valor— Alec se para y me toma de los hombros —Gracias… —susurra, y sé que se refiere al rescate frente a Valentine.

Tampoco hemos podido hablar de eso…Tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

—Valentine ha estado formando un ejército de demonios.

 _Pero está claro que no ahora._

Issy nos muestra en la mesa diferentes imágenes en donde se ve a Valentine acompañado de mundanos.

—Ha reclutado mundanos a los que ha infectado con sangre demoníaca. Son una especie de zombis hora, pero son fuertes, son numerosos y acatan sus órdenes sin vacilar. Además, ya sabíamos que contaba con una alianza con algún demonio mayor que le daba poder sobre algunos demonios, los que os atacaron a vosotros dos, los que atacaron a Underhill…

Ahora sabemos que Valentine no va detrás de ninguna tontería. Él quiere el poder de la Entrega. ¿Cómo piensa conseguirlo? ¿Para qué quiere usarlo? Sospecho que ahí entre esa posible alianza con un demonio mayor.

—Valentine me capturó por un algún motivo—Alec habla intentando distanciarse emocionalmente de ese momento. _Lo siento_ — Él me observaba mientras el veneno del demonio hacía efecto en mi cuerpo. Y lo que veía es que no me afecta como a otros. Como le afectó a Underhill. Yo pude neutralizarlo. No es que fuera rápido o indoloro…pero pude superarlo.

—¿Eso es lo que quiere entonces? ¿Inmunidad ante los ataques demoníaco? —pregunta Issy.

—No—el recuerdo de Alec evoca mis propias emociones de aquel momento—Quiere _experimentar_ , Issy. Quiere _saber_ qué podría conseguir. Quiere probarlo en mí, porque cree que mi sangre de ángel marca alguna diferencia… Quiere probarlo en nosotros, porque fue testigo de lo podíamos ser juntos. Y quiere _jugar_ con nosotros y _jugar_ con lo que podría hacer luego con ello…

—Y aún no tiene ni idea de…

—No—Alec corta a Issy haciendo un recorrido visual alrededor por si tenemos a alguien concentrado en nuestra conversación—A menos que tenga a alguien en la Clave.

—No tengas ninguna duda de que será así, Alec. A estas alturas Valentine estará al día de los nuevos acontecimientos. Y ahora es más peligros que nunca, porque querrá _esto_ a cualquier precio.

* * *

 **Ainssss...por favor...que poquito les dura la tranquilidad... ;)**

 **Nos leemos...**

 **Beso,**

 **P.**


	9. Cap 9 La Entrega

**_Buenas noches a todos por aquí._**

 ** _Os traigo otro capi de esta pequeña historia...quedan ya poquitos... ;)_**

 ** _Gracias por pasar por aquí._**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

 _ **Cap. 9 La Entrega**_

 _ **Soy una criatura de Dios y lo engrandezco amando, de todas las formas posibles.**_

 _ **POV Alec**_

La espera ha sido larga y estamos agotados, pero mañana partimos a Idris al encuentro con la Clave.

Jace nos ha dejado a Issy y a mí ultimando detalles después de la segunda cabezada. Hemos repasado el plan, la estrategia, los argumentos…Incluso disponemos de un _plan B_ si la cosa se tuerce, entendiendo _se tuerce_ como que la Clave no atienda a razones y quiera desterrarnos… Esperemos que no haya que llegar a eso. Aún no conocemos la magnitud de este poder y puede ser peligroso para todos descubrirlo en un conflicto con la Clave.

No dejo de pensar en Valentine. No quiero olvidarme de él, porque sé que estará pendiente de lo que ocurra, estará preparado para intervenir, atacando o sembrando la duda entre los que le siguen…

—Alec, ¿estás bien? —creo que me he quedado absorto. Issy se acerca y se sienta a mi lado, apagando las pantallas y recogiendo la mesa en la que hemos estado trabajando.

—Sí…es solo… Estoy preocupado—aprieto las palmas de las manos sobre mis ojos y me echo hacia atrás el pelo.

—¿Demasiadas emociones? —el tono de Issy es juguetón y sé que intenta distraerme—No me has contado nada…canalla.

La miro y sonrío…

—No sabría por donde empezar, Issy…parece que han pasado años desde el ataque de los demonios…

—Entiendo… —susurra y se apoya en mi hombro — ¿Cómo es? — pregunta después de un momento de silencio —Estar con Jace…—la miro un instante pensando en una respuesta … _correcta_ …—Después de tantos años de tira y afloja, digo — río ligeramente ante sus palabras que son tan ciertas… —¿Es como imaginabas? ¿Cómo deseabas que fuera?

La pregunta de Issy es suave, cariñosa. La miro y veo sus ojos soñadores, tiernos… _sabios_ …

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —me atrevo a preguntar.

—Oh…venga…tío…Eres transparente…—le doy un empujón, pero ella regresa a mi abrazo— Un tiempo antes de vuestra ceremonia parabatai. Siempre has mirado a Jace como si fuera el mismísimo Ángel—me río porque tiene razón, siempre lo he admirado— Pero meses antes de vuestra decisión, comenzaste a mirarle como… a un hombre…como a un hombre _que te atraía_. Te quedabas absorto mirándolo y luego te enfadabas y huías de donde estuvierais—las palabras de Issy me han dejado mudo— Poco después os hicisteis parabatais. Al principio parecías una montaña rusa emocional. Lo mismo estabas eufórico que tremendamente triste… Hasta que conseguiste encontrar el equilibrio… supongo. Tú siempre lo encuentras…

—Joder…—jadeo—Realmente soy un libro abierto…

—Bueno… _yo_ soy _genial_ viendo _lo obvio_ … ¿recuerdas? —ríe Issy.

—Lo eres, hermanita, lo eres…

De alguna manera sé que Issy está en lo cierto. Ella siempre ha sabido…quizá incluso antes que yo. Y me pregunto si hubiera sido un poco menos duro para mí si hubiera podido compartir con ella lo que me estaba pasando…

—Descubrí que me gustaba Jace antes de plantearme siquiera mi orientación sexual—le confieso— Me pregunté durante un tiempo qué hubiera pasado si Jace hubiera sido una chica…

—Pues que andarías igual de enamorado que ahora… ¿qué esperabas que pasara? —a veces me molesta el tonillo de sabihonda de Issy…. Pero hoy no.

—Sí…—suspiro—Yo llegué a la misma conclusión…Realmente nunca me ha preocupado si me atraían los chicos o las chicas…creo que no me ha dado tiempo a pensar en ello, porque de la única persona de la que he estado enamorado es de Jace. No sé si el hecho de que él sea un chico habrá determinado el resto…

—Y qué chico, hermanito—Issy juguetea conmigo y me río— ¿Sabes que yo tuve una especie de flechazo durante… unos días con él?

—¿Cóoomo? —río y la miro ofendido —¿Cómo es que nunca he sabido nada de eso? ¿Cuándo?

—Pues … a los trece o así… —ríe avergonzada…Issy, avergonzada…mmmm tengo que sacarle jugo a esto— Se me pasó enseguida… Bueno, cuando vi que no me hacía ni caso me pusiera como me pusiera… me di cuenta de que _no merecía_ mi atención…—sé que su tono melodramático es _en serio_ …porque Issy _es_ melodramática…

—Oh… no me imagino cómo pudo resistirse a tus encantos de adolescente…— me burlo de ella.

—Pues porque le iban mayores…—me mira agrandando los ojos…

—Sólo tengo dos años más que tú…—gruño.

—Pues eso, mayores… con trece y tú quince…ya me dirás…

Me río y la miro pensativo un momento…

—Si hubiera sabido como sería _así_ …— suspiro para liberar un poco de la emoción contenida— Te prometo que me hubiera declarado a Jace hace años…—Issy me escucha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…feliz— Siempre hemos sido muy cercanos, pero…ahora…no hay ninguna barrera entre nosotros, ¿sabes? —es difícil de explicar—No hay miedo, ni incomodidad, ni inseguridad… Somos tal como somos, tal como queremos ser el uno con el otro. Sin sutilezas ni suposiciones…es todo auténtico, todo _real_ …

—¿Y qué tal el sexo? — la pregunta de Issy hace que me atragante. Lo ha soltado como si tal cosa, y la miro con los ojos fuera de mis órbitas.

Pero me río y me la sacudo de encima para levantarme y prepararme para irme.

—Bien, gracias—respondo.

—Oh, venga ya…

—Hasta mañana, chismosa…

—Sí, sí…adiós…—se despide con la mano desapareciendo por le pasillo.

Es tarde y está todo tranquilo en el instituto cuando llego a mi habitación.

Jace está en mi cama, y mi corazón se acelera emocionado, porque no sabía si habría decidido pasar la noche en su habitación o aquí, conmigo.

Le observo boca abajo en mi cama, con los brazos extendidos, ocupando toda la superficie…Tendremos que traer una cama más grande. Bueno, si Jace decide… ¿qué? ¿mudarse aquí? Mmm… no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de nada de esto… No hemos tenido tiempo de nada.

 _Bueno, de algo, si._ El recuerdo me calienta y disipa la nube de dudas y cansancio. Me desnudo y ocupo mi lugar junto a Jace.

—Has tardado mucho—ronronea abrazándome y besándome, todas las cuestiones ya olvidadas.

—Pero ya esto aquí…—respondo entregándome al abrazo, al calor y al privilegio de este momento.

Me dejo acariciar y acaricio en respuesta. Las manos de Jace son exigentes y duras…y parecen no tener suficiente de mí.

Jace se tumba sobre mí y extiende su cuerpo sobre el mío, que lo acepta y se acopla perfectamente.

Sus manos sostienen mi cara y ambos nos encontramos en la profundidad compartida de nuestros ojos.

—Eres mío, Alec—parece un pensamiento dicho en voz alta, ni una pregunta, ni una afirmación…sólo un reconocimiento.

Jace se acerca despacio y besa suavemente, acariciando y probando, con sus labios, con su lengua… Pero pronto ese beso se convierte en una explosión de deseo y necesidad y jadeamos y reclamamos y damos.

Jace se sienta sobre mí y prepara mi sexo excitado en su entrada.

—Fóllame Alec…

Su susurro en mi oreja me hace perder la razón y mi cuerpo responde a esta nueva necesidad tomándolo de una embestida.

Ambos gritamos y temblamos y nuestros movimientos son ávidos, ansiosos.

 _Estamos aquí, ahora…_

Eso es lo que nos decimos sin hablarnos.

 _Ámame ya, ámame siempre_.

Jace se mueve encima de mí, dejándome entrar en él, _introduciéndome_ en él. Su pecho fuerte, su torso definido y sus brazos poderosos se contorsionan bajo mis manos y siento… _siento todo_ … Su poder, su fuerza, su posesión, su protección, su deseo…su amor…

—Jace…—jadeo. No puedo dejar de tocarlo. No puedo dejar de tomarlo— Eres mío…

Repito sus palabras mientras me dejo ir en su interior, gritando entre el placer y la agonía de saber que he terminado y no puedo seguir dentro de él…y necesito…necesito…

—Por favor…Jace—mis fuerzas aún dedicadas a alargar mi placer—Por favor…tú... —suplico.

Sólo escucho un gruñido en respuesta y ya no estoy dentro de Jace. Jace me ha dado la vuelta y ahora está hundido en mí.

 _¡Ahhh!_ … La sensación es pletórica…

Su fuerza es devastadora. Hay rabia y deseo y reclamo en sus embestidas…

 _Queremos nuestro tiempo, queremos nuestro momento._

Ha sido rápido e intenso. Estamos agotados y saciados y deseosos de poder seguir adelante con _nosotros_.

Jace se ha quedado dormido sobre mí. Su cuerpo denso y musculoso se extiende por todo mi cuerpo de forma posesiva y protectora. Es difícil respirar así, pero no quiero moverme ni un milímetro. Quiero sentirlo todo, sus piernas, su pecho subiendo y bajando sobre el mío, su alieno en mi cuello, su mano entrelazada con la mía.

Cierro los ojos para concentrarme en esta sensación y siento como si su piel y la mía tuvieran un espacio común, compartido, en el que se mezclan y se pierde la definición de nuestros cuerpos.

Me pregunto si el amor es así para todos, o si es este poder el que nos hace percibirnos con la intensidad con la que lo hacemos.

 _¿Y si no lo tuviéramos? ¿Y si fuéramos "normales"?_ Si fuéramos otras personas… ¿sentiríamos lo que sentimos ahora, de la misma manera en la que lo sentimos ahora?

—Somos tú y yo, Alec…tú y yo…—Jace habla en sueños y parece responder a mis pensamientos…

Sonrío y giro un poco la cabeza para besarlo.

—Tu y yo, Jace…

Me he levantado temprano y estoy intentando hacer el desayuno en la cocina. Issy está conmigo _ayudándome…_

—Siéntate, Issy, de verdad…no hace falta…—¡es una orden! Quiero gritarle.

—No tienes ni idea de cocinar, Alec…—la miro con los ojos como platos porque _ella_ no tiene ni idea de cocinar…

—Buenos días…—Jace entra en la cocina restregándose los ojos y se acerca para besarme.

El gesto me ha cogido por sorpresa y me sonrojo. Jace me observa y sonríe guiñándome un ojo.

—¿Qué haces levantado? Te iba a llevar el desayuno a la cama…—me recupero y le riño por haberme estropeado la sorpresa…

Jace me mira sorprendido y mira a Issy…

—No me has visto…—susurra moviendo las manos delante de ella y caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta—Nunca he estado aquí…

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta me lanza un beso…y aún podemos oírle desde el pasillo.

—Tostadas y café estará bien…

Issy y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

—Anda, vete ya…—me dice colocando las tazas en una bandeja—Y recordad que salimos en un par de horas.

Cuando llego a la habitación Jace está dentro de la cama, esperándome.

—Deja eso ahí y ven aquí— su tono de voz me pone la carne de gallina y hace que se acelere mi corazón _…¡por el Ángel…!_

Dejo la bandeja en la mesa junto a la cama y observo a Jace expectante.

—Fuera —Jace señala mi ropa y yo obedezco… porque _quiero…_ — Perfecto… —susurra— Quédate ahí…

Jace está desnudo, de rodillas, encima de la cama. Y yo estoy frente a él, desnudo también… y me observa. Trago saliva porque su mirada me excita y necesito calmar mi corazón. Estoy duro delante de él, caliente y ansioso.

Veo la lengua de Jace aparecer un instante entre sus labios antes de mordérselos… _¡Dios…!_

Me mira y sonríe levantando una ceja… _Creo que lo he dicho en voz alta…_

—Pienso en todas las cosas que podría hacer contigo ahora…—la voz de Jace es baja y ronca, es sensual y tan íntima…Intento acostumbrarme a ella, pero me sigue haciendo _cosas_ … —Podría pasar horas acariciándote —me acaricia las piernas con sus manos, subiendo por mis muslos, acariciando mis nalgas, rodeando mis pezones…Gimo…—Podría pasar horas besándote, lamiéndote, probándote…—lo hace, todo ello, besa, lame y prueba mi piel, mi sexo, mi sabor…Tiemblo de deseo y él me sostiene— Podría pasar horas haciéndote el amor…—me acaricia con sus dedos alrededor de mi entrada, presionando sobre ella…Me agarro a su cuello para no caer…

—¡Sí…!— jadeo y acerco mi cuerpo a su agarre, moviéndome contra sus dedos, deseando y necesitando su toque…

—Mmm…—Jace entierra su cabeza en mi pecho y me abraza y me besa tomando todo lo que puede—Te prometo, Alec Lightwood, que pasaré el resto de mi vida haciendo todo lo que puedo hacerte…—toma mi cabeza con sus manos y me acerca a él—Amándote como quieres que te ame—me besa con pasión y determinación— Como yo _necesito_ hacerlo.

Le devuelvo el beso con la misma pasión que él pone en su toque y sus palabras y dejamos que nuestro abrazo nos devuelva lentamente al momento, al desayuno momentáneamente olvidado junto a la cama y a la misión de vital importancia que tenemos ante nosotros.

Es hora de partir…

La comitiva formada para el viaje tiene un mensaje claro. Es la _familia Lightwood_ la que acude al encuentro con la Clave. Es la _familia Lightwood_ la que responde a la acusación con cada uno de sus miembros, armados con nada más que la verdad.

Conocemos la dinámica de este juicio. Con la Espada Alma en mano, seremos interrogados por el Inquisidor o por un Hermano Silencioso…o por ambos. Interrogarán a todos aquellos que crean puedan aportar la información que _necesitan._ En este caso, Jace y yo tenemos todas las papeletas…y no me gustaría tener que hacer pasar a Issy por esto, mucho menos al pequeño Max, o a mamá y papá…otra vez…

Jace está callado y está tenso. Sé que no es una buena experiencia para él. No es un buen recuerdo. Él ya conoce los efectos de la Espada Alma. Cuando lo encontraron con diez años, solo, con el cadáver de su padre, con las _pruebas_ del efecto de la sangre de ángel… tuvo que pasar también esta prueba.

La Clave no es precisamente célebre por su compasión, ni siquiera por un niño. Aunque Jace siempre ha estado de acuerdo con la rigurosidad y dureza de la Clave. Porque, palabras de Jace, ¿qué hubiera pasado si el niño hubiera tenido sangre demoníaca en vez de angelical? ¿Estarían seguros? ¿Estaría su familia de acogida segura? ¿Estarían sus hermanos seguros?

Es un argumento consistente, ¿verdad?

Nos encontramos a las puertas de la Ciudad Silenciosa. Jace mantiene la vista al frente. Yo lo miro y me invade la aprehensión. _Necesito consolarle_. Le cojo de la mano. Jace me mira como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia aquí. Mira nuestras manos unidas y sonríe. Aprieta con fuerza antes de dar un paso adelante.

Caminamos de la mano, un paso por delante de los demás. Mamá y papá van juntos, también cogidos de las manos, justo a mi izquierda. Issy y Max, con paso firme, caminan a la derecha de Jace. Issy mantiene una mano sobre el hombro de Max.

A medida que nos acercamos a la sala del Consejo de los Hermanos Silenciosos encontramos a más personas, shadowshunters pertenecientes a la Clave.

Todos ellos nos observan con alarma. Primero fijan su mirada en nuestras manos unidas y luego perciben el conjunto que somos Jace y yo, nuestros cuerpos, _diferentes_ , nuestros ojos, algo a nuestro alrededor que nos mantiene juntos y aislados. Y miran el grupo de personas que entran con confianza y seguridad a presentar la defensa de su familia.

El Inquisidor se encuentra bajo las Estrellas Parlantes, junto a la Espada Alma, que resplandece con la Luz Divina de su interior, custodiada por dos Hermanos Silenciosos.

—Jonathan Cristopher Herondale—la voz del Inquisidor es profunda y solemne—Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Habéis sido reclamados por la Clave por un delito contra la Ley—el Inquisidor observa nuestras manos unidas y su mirada se ensombrece. En un acto reflejo ambos levantamos la barbilla— A petición de la directora del instituto de Nueva York, Maryse Lightwood, seréis sometidos a juicio por la Espada Alma, que con su Divinidad determinará la veracidad de vuestro testimonio y establecerá si vuestra defensa, que argumenta haber sido advertidos por el mismísimo ángel Graziel de una importante malinterpretación de la Ley que habéis incumplido, está basada en hechos verídicos.

 _Hombre, dicho así…_ Dios, hace parecer que estemos locos…

—Si los Hermanos Silenciosos están dispuestos, la Espada Alma nos iluminará con la verdad— los Hermanos Silenciosos afirman sin hablar y dan acceso a la espada —Herondale.

El Inquisidor llama a Jace. Jace me mira y toma aire antes de soltar mi mano y acercarse a tomar la Espada.

Pero no es la Espada la que nos _ilumina_. Cuando Jace la toma en sus manos algo extraño ocurre. La sala queda a oscuras, la Espada Alma se _apaga_ y su luz parece pasar directamente al cuerpo de Jace, que resplandece con la misma luz que emergía de ella. Sus ojos dorados y su runa de Entrega arden cual fuego sobresaliendo con su propio resplandor.

—La Espada Alma ha perdido su poder—la voz de los Hermanos Silenciosos rompe el silencio de la sala.

 _Oh…no…_

Miro a Jace y está tan aturdido como yo, como todos.

—No…algo no va bien…debe haber algo…— _¿roto?_ sé que Jace ha estado a punto de decir eso…

—¡Suelta la Espada!

Jace responde a la orden dejando la Espada en su lugar. Inmediatamente la Espada recupera su resplandor divino y Jace su…resplandor habitual…

El murmullo en la sala es desconcertante. Jace observa a los Hermanos y al Inquisidor sin atreverse a moverse.

—Lightwood—después del momento de caos el Inquisidor recupera el control de la sala y el murmullo desaparece—Colócate ante la Espada.

Jace sigue en el mismo sitio, así que yo me coloco frente a él, con la Espada entre nosotros y tiendo mis manos para sostenerla.

Como casi todos esperaban, la escena se repite, y ahora sé qué ha experimentado Jace hace un momento.

El poder de la Espada recorre mi cuerpo y enciende mi propia energía vital, y resplandezco, la luz divina, el poder divino que contiene mi nuevo ser despierta y radia su fuerza y pureza a través de mi piel.

 _Ufff…es como chute extra de adrenalina._

—¡Suelta la Espada!

Respondo inmediatamente a la orden. Veo a Jace sonreír en confidencia cuando la dejo en su sitio.

… _Sí…menudo subidón…_

—Juntos—la voz de los Hermanos Silenciosos nos devuelve al momento—Deben coger la Espada juntos.

El inquisidor mira extrañado a los Hermanos Silenciosos que custodian la Espada, pero no se atreve a contradecirles.

—Háganlo, entonces—confirma—Cojan juntos la Espada.

Mis ojos no se han apartado de Jace y no sé qué ocurre detrás de mí. Cuando su mirada vuelve a conectar con la mía, sé que ha llegado el momento.

—Juntos—susurra tan bajo que solo yo puedo oírlo, pero su voz me conecta a él, me tranquiliza y me da la serenidad que necesitamos para hacer esto de una vez.

Extiendo mis manos y Jace entrelaza nuestros dedos justo cuando sostenemos la Espada.

Supongo que nadie estaba preparado para esto. Ni siquiera nosotros.

La energía surge de la Espada y nos atraviesa. Pero esta vez no se queda en nosotros, fluye entre nosotros y la Espada y se extiende como una honda expansiva por toda la sala, tocando a todos los presentes.

Y somos _todos_. _Soy Alec. Soy Jace. Soy Issy. Soy Max. Soy Maryse. Soy Robert. Soy…Soy…Soy_.

Siento, comprendo, percibo… _Sé._

— No tengas miedo. Soy un ángel del Señor y he venido a ti. Me has llamado y aquí estoy.

La voz del ángel Raziel se extiende por la sala y parece salir de todos nosotros. Estamos conectados. Somos un gran anillo, una gran red de entes conectados en nuestra esencia, en nuestra más profunda comprensión del _ser_.

Y a través del Ángel se conoce la verdad, tal y como hizo con nosotros, iluminando y enseñando, dando sentido y abriéndose camino entre la maraña de mentes, de tradiciones, de cultura que nos unen y diferencian a todos.

Se despliega el poder de la Entrega a través de nosotros y somos comprendidos y respetados. _Aceptados_.

El Ángel ha cumplido su misión y se retira, pero su divinidad sigue presente entre Jace, la Espada y yo, hasta que soltamos la Espada y la luz vuelve a nosotros y muestra el poder de la Entrega en nuestros cuerpos, en la burbuja de energía que nos mantiene unidos y protegidos, en el resplandor de nuestra runa de Entrega y la marea de vida en nuestros ojos.

No cabe duda. Es cierto. La Espada y el Ángel así lo han corroborado.

Abandonamos la Ciudad Silenciosa acompañados por los miembros de la Clave y dos Hermanos Silenciosos que forman parte del Consejo.

Nuestra familia nos acompaña, pero sólo Maryse y Robert pueden participar en la reunión a la que hemos sido convocados.

Porque el peligro sigue presente. Valentine nos ha atacado y está reclutando un ejército de demonios con intención de volver a hacerlo.

Presentamos al Consejo nuestras sospechas. Quiere hacerse con el poder divino de la Entrega. Nos toca averiguar cómo pretende hacerlo, si es que es posible. Y el problema es precisamente ese. Tenemos tan poca información sobre la Entrega que ni sabíamos cómo aparecía ni sabemos si puede o no desaparecer o ser arrebatada.

Puesto que la poca información de la que disponemos proviene de La Reina Seelie, la Clave ha decidido pedir su ayuda para intentar averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre ella. Quizá entonces podamos anticipar y neutralizar el ataque de Valentine.

* * *

 **Mmm...la cosa se pone chunga... a ver, a ver...**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Beso,**

 **P.**


	10. Cap 10 Burbuja protectora esfera de fueg

**_Buenas por aquí!_**

 ** _Aquí os traigo otro capi. Espero que os guste._**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 10 Burbuja protectora, esfera de fuego_**

 ** _Los Ángeles no son sólo mensajeros. Son soldados._**

 ** _POV Jace_**

La Clave no ha conseguido mucha más información de la Reina Seelie.

¿La runa de la Entrega puede ser eliminada? Las vidas de los parabatais de Entrega están ligadas. Si uno de ellos muere, el otro también morirá. _Runa de Entrega eliminada_.

¿Los poderes de la Entrega pueden ser arrebatados? Nunca nadie los ha tenido, por lo tanto, nunca se los han arrebatado a nadie. _Hadas…_

¿Alguna historia, leyenda, cuento o canción que pueda dar una pista sobre la posibilidad de arrebatar los poderes de la Entrega? Hay un cuento que dice que un demonio que fue ángel puede seducir a los parabatais para hacerse con su poder de la misma forma en que ellos lo obtuvieron, manteniéndolos bajo su dominio mientras duren sus vidas _. Un trío parabatai…Gracias, pero no._

En cualquier caso, o morimos o nos convertimos en esclavos de un demonio.

Descartamos la primera porque si Valentine nos quisiera muertos ya nos habría matado cuando tuvo a Alec… _Joder…no puedo ni pensar en aquello._ Siento mi cuerpo vibrar con furia.

—Eh…—Alec me abraza por detrás y me besa en la mejilla—¿Qué pasa?

Me agarro al brazo de Alec que rodea mi cuello y respiro hondo… su olor es fresco y dulce y devuelve mi luz a su… dorado habitual. _El efecto Alec_.

—Que no estabas—sonrío aún sumido en mis cavilaciones— Por lo visto todos mis males desaparecen cuando apareces tú…

—Mmm… eso suena perfecto para mí…—escucho la risa en su voz, y también su inquietud—¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

—Grr…—suspiro y gruño a la vez mientras me doy la vuelta para mirarlo—A parte de que la única estrategia que sabemos que tiene Valentine para su ataque conlleva matarnos o esclavizarnos…Nada…

Alec sujeta mi cabeza entre sus brazos y me observa, paciente…

—No…puedo…—hablo entre dientes intentando frenar mi frustración y mi rabia—…Pensar en… Cuando te encontré…con Valentine—niego con la cabeza alejando las imágenes— Su expresión…—trago el nudo en mi garganta que trae el recuerdo—Era exactamente lo que él quería que yo viera… Alec. _Ambos_ sometidos. Él lo sabe, Alec, sabe cómo vencernos. Sabe que si nos tiene a uno de nosotros, todo habrá terminado.

—Intentará separarnos—reconoce Alec—Intentará atacar a la vez varios objetivos tan importantes que nos _obligue_ a separarnos.

Esa es la cuestión. _Siempre_ acabaremos perdiendo algo. Algo importante. Gane quien gane esta guerra, nosotros siempre perderemos.

—Hay que avisarlos y prepararlos, Alec—asiento a la conclusión de Alec, la misma a la que yo he llegado. Cierro los ojos y le abrazo.

—¿Estamos preparados nosotros, Jace? —susurra apretándome fuerte—Para perder a mamá o a papá, a Issy o a Max.

—No…—gruño mezclando la impotencia con la rabia.

—¿Tenemos otra opción, Jace? —la pregunta de Alec parece ralentiza el tiempo.

 _Oh…Alec. Lo que propones es…_

—¿Entregarnos, Alec? —lo miro a los ojos sabiendo lo que encontraré en ellos, el dolor rebosando en el brillo de sus lágrimas contenidas, la misma desesperación que tiñe mis palabras—¿Qué crees que haría Valentine con este poder? ¿Crees que sería algo bueno? ¿Salvaríamos a nuestra familia y nos someteríamos durante el resto de nuestra vida a la voluntad de un sádico provocando un mal mayor? Y una vez tuviera este poder… ¿qué te hace pensar que cumpliría el trato?

Pero la otra opción es peor…es _impensable_. Me enfado y le agarro por las solapas de su chaqueta hablándole cara a cara.

—¿Morir, quizá, y acabar con la amenaza? — balbuceo furioso—No me pidas eso, Alec, porque… acabo de _encontrarte_ y … no puedo… Yo… quiero más tiempo, más tiempo contigo…

Alec acaricia con sus dedos el arrebol de la furia en mis mejillas.

—Exactamente…—susurra despacio y me besa.

 _No tenemos otra opción._

Permanecemos en silencio un rato más allí, ocultos, furtivos, solos en la noche, disfrutando de esta pausa momentánea, de este abrigo de cercanía y sosiego.

—Deberíamos probar este poder, Jace—Alec está a mi lado, observando, como yo, las luces de la ciudad. Le miro. —Quiero decir, ¿podemos _atacar_ con él? ¿Podemos _defendernos_ con él? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué produce? ¿Cómo podemos controlarlo o dirigirlo?

Asiento a las palabras de Alec. No sabemos nada sobre esto. Sabemos que nos da energía, nos da fuerza, nos da velocidad y reflejos…Todo lo que antes nos daban nuestras runas. Pero además está esa energía divina que simplemente… _surge_ , como ocurrió en la Ciudad Silenciosa. O como ocurría en los entrenamientos, la burbuja protectora... ¿Podemos convertir el poder divino en un arma?

—Cuando…cuando estabas…—joder, qué difícil se me hace hablar de esto—Cuando escapamos de Valentine…el fuego…

—Recuerdo el fuego—Alec responde pensativo—¿Fue real?

Asiento a su pregunta.

—Creí que había sido una alucinación creada por el veneno…el calor, la sensación de quemarme.

—Nosotros no nos quemamos porque estábamos dentro de la burbuja, pero el fuego era real y consumió a los demonios que acompañaban a Valentine…—callo esperando que Alec sepa entender mi sospecha.

Alec me mira sopesando las posibilidades.

—¿Crees que lo provocamos nosotros? —pregunta— ¿Somos _tan_ ardientes? —sonríe cómplice y le correspondo.

—Lo somos…—respondo a su insinuación en un susurro íntimo antes de volver a mirar a la ciudad—Pero no creo que podamos anotarnos ese tanto. Creo que la esfera causó el fuego para contrarrestar el peligro…para _contraatacar_ … ¿sabes?

Me pierdo un momento en mis pensamientos, intentando recordar el momento en detalle, aislando a Alec de la escena para poder concentrarme en la esfera que nos envuelve. Al principio es dorada, pero va cambiando el color a medida que aumenta el peligro, hasta que es del color del fuego…hasta que _es fuego_. No hay duda de lo que causó la calcinación de los demonios.

Sin embargo, aún no puedo concretar el momento exacto en el que apareció, esa u otras veces, no encuentro una forma de _crearla_ conscientemente.

Sabemos tan poco…ni siquiera se me ocurre cómo podemos hacerlo… ¿visualizándolo? ¿Sería suficiente? Si pudiera…

—Cuando he dicho que deberíamos probarlo no he querido decir que lo probemos _aquí y ahora_ …—Alec me observa sonriendo. Sabe a dónde me llevan mis pensamientos—Quizá mañana podamos ir… a un sitio más…

—¿Deshabitado? ¿Desolado? —propongo sonriendo.

—Genio…—susurra y sonríe de lado empujándome con el hombro.

—Sí…—bromeo—No creas que solo soy un cuerpo bonito.

—Eres un cuerpo precioso, de hecho…— contiene la risa.

—Ah…es eso entonces— me giro de lado para mirarle— Tienes que controlar esa lujuria, Alec...

—Imposible—susurra acercándose a mí—No puedo evitarlo…Eres absolutamente irresistible…Esa boca …tus manos…tu pecho…tu espalda …y esa _perfecta_ …

Le miro sorprendido, levantando una ceja…

—…mezcla de color en tus ojos…—concluye inocentemente.

Ambos estamos ahora apoyados de lado en el borde de la azotea, frente a frente.

—Mmm…tú sabes que yo ya sé todas esas cosas, ¿verdad? —digo entrecerrando los ojos. Alec ríe. Ríe a carcajadas y el sonido calienta mi corazón. _Quiero escuchar esto el resto de mi vida_ —No, digo, luego no empieces que si mi ego esto que si mi ego lo otro... Las cosas son lo que son…

Alec se acerca y me besa. Lo abrazo y disfruto de ese impulso, del sabor de su boca, del calor de su cuerpo.

—Y todavía no he hablado de tus habilidades…

—Sí, por favor—beso su cuello y me deleito en el pulso de su vena bajo mis labios—Alimenta a este pequeño ego mío…

La risa de Alec es contagiosa.

—Eres el mejor _cuerpo a cuerpo_ …—ronronea—Único, diría yo—sus manos viajan debajo de mi camiseta y el placer de sentir piel con piel me estremece— Y cómo _manejas la_ _espada_ …¡oh, Dios!… —gime— En mi opinión has nacido para ello.

—Puedes estar seguro…de ambas…—río en sus labios mientras nuestros cuerpos se acarician.

—Y, desde luego, es un privilegio compartir contigo la ducha…digo, la lucha, la lucha, compartir contigo la lucha.

—Me encantaría seguir con esta conversación en un lugar más cómodo…—le beso tomando todo lo que puedo, sus labios, su lengua, su aliento—Vamos a la cama.

—Por supuesto…—jadea sobre mi boca.

Es imposible evitar la tentación de enrollarnos en el ascensor…

—¿Sabes cuantas veces he salido empalmado de aquí? —susurra Alec mientras me besa.

—Sé exactamente las veces que has salido empalmado de aquí, Alec. Gracias a Dios tengo ojos, y mis ojos suelen hacerte un recorrido completo cada vez que te ven…

Acaricio su sexo con el mío y soy recompensado con un suave mordisco en el cuello… _Grrr…no vamos a salir de aquí nunca…_

—Si te hubieras dignado a mirarme alguna vez, hubieras podido comprobar que estamos empatados—reclamo, respondiendo a su excitación con la mía.

—Oh…Jace…—ríe— ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si mi erección y yo te hubiéramos mirado alguna vez aquí dentro?

 _Joder._ No puedo resistirlo más… Empujo a Alec contra la pared y subo su camiseta. Beso su pecho y muerdo su suave piel. Y mi mano se cuela dentro de su pantalón comprobando y alentando el efecto de mi boca sobre él.

—Exactamente…—jadea— Chico listo...

—Creía que ya habíamos acordado eso.

El ascensor ha parado… _por fin_ …

Alec camina abrazado a mí, sus manos y su boca sin dejar mi cuerpo.

—Espera—digo cuando paramos delante de su puerta— Quiero que veas algo en mi habitación.

—Donde quieras…—responde sin perder la concentración en lo que está haciendo.

Le conduzco a mi cuarto y cierro cuando entra. Estoy algo nervioso. No sé qué pasará cuando conozca mi pequeño secreto…

Lo llevo delante del espejo que hay en la pared de mi habitación y me coloco detrás de él, abrazándole.

—Mira ahí…—susurro…y _pienso en Alec._

Ante nuestros ojos, el espejo deja de reflejarnos y muestra la habitación de Alec.

—¡Qué coño…!— jadea y se tensa entre mis brazos. _Oh-oh…_

—Ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegué. Sólo lo descubrí…hace poco…

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Alrededor de un año?…

Alec coge aire de golpe y lo retiene en su interior unos segundos antes de soltarlo.

—Tú… ¿llevas un año —vuelve a coger aire—… espiándome?

—No…Sí…yo solo…—es tan difícil de explicar— Te echaba de menos…cuando no estaba contigo—confieso— Una noche…especialmente dura…tú te habías molestado por uno de mis comentarios inoportunos antes de…irme…Y al volver yo quería…—mierda…—Yo quería…Pero sabía que estabas molesto y yo no quería dar mi brazo a torcer y entonces…Simplemente ocurrió. Yo estaba delante del espejo peleándome conmigo mismo…y solo pensaba en ti y tuve ese enorme deseo de estar contigo, de verte…y entonces…apareciste, delante de mí, en tu cama, durmiendo. Me llevé un susto de muerte. Pensaba que había perdido la cabeza… que eran imaginaciones mías, la proyección de mi deseo…yo que sé. Pero no desaparecía, y pasé la noche observándote, viéndote dormir, desde mi cama. Sólo cuando despertaste, te levantaste, te moviste, me convencí de que no podía estar en mi cabeza, que, de alguna manera, eso era real.

Alec sigue mirando su habitación, pensativo. Se ha ido relajando a la vez que mi abrazo lo ha ido aprisionando más fuerte. _No voy a dejar que te alejes…_

—¿Cómo…?—susurra al fin—¿Has hablado con alguien? ¿Sabes por qué ocurre?

—No—respondo soltando el aire que he estado conteniendo—No he querido hablar con nadie de esto—¿y si se hubieran llevado el espejo? … _No, gracias_ — Busqué en los libros de hechizos y magia, pero tampoco encontré nada…y, sinceramente, no quería que…desapareciera.

—Y… ¿lo has usado mucho? —Alec se muestra cauteloso ahora…supongo que la expresión _invadir la intimidad_ reluce en su cabeza con luces de neón…

—…Cada noche…—susurro y me disculpo antes de que pueda decir algo—Lo siento. Sólo necesitaba…verte…saber que estabas bien…

 _Sentir que estabas conmigo._

Las palabras quedan en mi cabeza, pero sé que Alec tiene libre acceso a ella, y eso me gusta…Hay cosas que aún me cuestan…

Y Alec sabe esto también. Se da la vuelta y me mira. Espero su reacción sin tocarle, sin presionarle…

—No sé lo que has visto, Jace—sus ojos son claros y sinceros—Y no sé si lo que has visto ha cambiado en algo tu… _opinión_ sobre mí.

 _Oh…¡por el Ángel…!_ ¿Se puede ser más…delicioso?

Me lanzo hacia él y le beso y le abrazo y no puedo tener suficiente.

—La primera vez que te vi despertar y levantarte en tu ropa interior… Dios mío, Alec…eres perfecto…— tomo su mano y la coloco sobre mi erección—Cada runa dibujada en tu piel, perfecta, negro sobre blanco…Te estirabas y se marcaba cada músculo en tu pecho, en tu espalda…—Alec jadea sobre mi boca mientras me acaricia—Podía intuir tu semi-erección bajo tu ropa…—le beso, desesperado por probarle—Tardé un minuto en correrme…

Eso es todo. Alec agarra mi pelo con sus manos y me acerca a él…me devora…Está excitado…

—¿Te masturbabas mirándome, Jace? —jadea sobre mi boca

—Cada…maldita…noche—gruño metiendo mi mano en sus pantalones—Y escuchándote…

—¿También podías oírme? —Alec me mira sorprendido.

—Oh…sí—gimo—Sueñas conmigo, Alec…me llamas…

—Sí, Jace…Sueño contigo…—jadea…y suena derrotado…y excitado— Sueño contigo…

—Haces algo más que soñar conmigo, ¿verdad, ojos azules? — _sí, Alec, déjame saber_ …sigo acariciándolo y su humedad calienta mi mano.

—¿Me has… _visto_? —gime.

—Joder, no…—solo imaginarlo…es demasiado—Esta magia es una mierda y no atraviesa las sábanas de tu cama…ni las paredes del baño—Alec ríe entre jadeos—Pero podía oírte, Alec…y con eso tenía suficiente…

 _Oh…por Dios_ …Voy a correrme.

Aprieto mi erección por encima de mi ropa y Alec se percata de mi movimiento…y de mi estado…

Se aleja un instante y me mira. Se muerde el labio y no puedo evitar dar un paso hacia él.

—No—recula—Quédate ahí.

Le observo dejar mi habitación y estoy a punto de entrar en pánico cuando lo veo aparecer en la suya, justo delante de ese lugar que veo en mi espejo.

Mira hacia aquí como si pudiera verme…pero sé que no puede.

Entonces comienza a tocarse…

 _Oh…Dios…Mío…_

Alec va a darme mi espectáculo… _Ese_ con el que llevo soñando tanto tiempo…

 _¿Dejará este hombre de seducirme algún día?_

—Jace—su susurro me devuelve al momento.

Alec está acariciándose, frente a mí, diciendo mi nombre… No puedo evitar imitarlo sin apartar la vista de él.

Se quita la camiseta y contemplo su piel blanca, solamente alterada en el centro de su pecho y en su brazo derecho, donde el color dorado centellea desviando mi atención…recordándome, de hecho, quiénes somos el uno para el otro… _Y es lo más caliente del mundo._

Imito sus movimientos. Soy un espejo de su imagen. Alec se acaricia el pecho mientras susurra un suave _Tú…_ Desabrocha sus pantalones y estoy perdido.

Mis manos vuelan para igualarle, e inmediatamente me encuentro completamente inmerso en este juego de morbo y placer, de hacer realidad lo que nos hemos prohibido tanto tiempo, solo en mi habitación, en mi ropa interior, con una gran erección entre mis manos observando a Alec darse placer con mi nombre en sus labios…

 _Es demasiado_. Mis fantasías se mezclan en mi cabeza con este momento y las confundo con la realidad y no sé si esto está pasando o es otro de mis momentos solitarios. Estoy a punto de correrme, pero no quiero _el frío_ de estar aquí…porque no sé dónde estoy, y no quiero hacerlo solo, nunca más.

 _Quiero estar con Alec._

Siento unos brazos que me abrazan, unos labios que me besan, una lengua que moja mi piel, el calor de un cuerpo que me acoge y me calienta.

 _Sí, Alec…_

Y me dejo llevar por este alivio y tomo todo de él y le doy todo de mí. Abro los ojos para _beber_ de su excitación. Mi mano sobre la suya dándole placer al ritmo de su mano sobre la mía llevándome al delirio del éxtasis.

—Jace…

—Alec…

Gemimos nuestros nombres y nuestro placer explota entre nosotros y deja ardiente y mojada nuestra piel.

Dejamos que nuestros cuerpos vuelvan a la tranquilidad entre besos y caricias en un abrazo íntimo.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —pregunta Alec separándose de mi boca.

—¿Qué? —respondo aún aturdido.

—Estaba aquí solo, deseando que estuvieras aquí conmigo y de repente estabas aquí…

Sus palabras me hacen volver a concentrarme en este momento. Estoy en la habitación de Alec. No sé cómo he llegado aquí.

 _Deseaba estar contigo…_

Las palabras retumban en mi cabeza como si fueran mi propio recuerdo… _Son mi propio recuerdo._

—Yo deseé estar aquí contigo…—susurro y vuelvo a mirarle confundido.

… _¿Es posible?_

—Jace…—Alec abre sus ojos asombrado— ¿Es posible que nos hayamos llamado o … invocado de alguna manera?

Estoy aturdido, aún siento las sacudidas de placer recorriéndome y estoy pegajoso sobre la piel de Alec…

—Vamos a la ducha, Alec—le cojo la mano y tiro de él—Ahora mismo no puedo pensar…

Alec sonríe y me sigue.

—Es interesante lo que puedo hacer con tus neuronas…—Alec me enjabona bajo la ducha. Siento que he perdido toda mi fuerza y casi la conciencia.

—Necesito dormir…solo un ratito—ronroneo sometido a las caricias de Alec, que extiende el jabón en mi cabeza— Oh…Dios…

Sí…lo he dicho en voz alta.

Alec termina conmigo y yo solo puedo apoyarme en la pared y observarlo mientras termina de ducharse.

—Vamos, rubiales…deja que te lleve a la cama.

Nos metemos en la cama de Alec y me siento absolutamente perfecto cuando me rodea con su cuerpo. No sé si la intensidad de este día, el saber lo que nos espera mañana o el miedo a esta guerra que empieza nos están pasando factura, pero ahora mismo no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que el amor de Alec rodeándome y protegiéndome en una burbuja dorada de confort y calidez que nos aísla del mundo que nos espera … mañana.

* * *

 **Ainssss...si es que me los como :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Beso,**

 **P.**


	11. Cap 11 En guerra

**_Y...¡hola gente!_**

 ** _¿Os hace otro capi?_**

 ** _Aquí tenéis...esto se va acabando...solo dos capis más... :(_**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 11 En guerra_**

 ** _Adelante, Hijos del Ángel. Adelante y enciendan las luces de la guerra._**

 ** _POV Jace_**

Acabamos de dejar a la familia. Vamos al norte, a Canadá, a los bosques de Ottawa. Está lo suficientemente despoblado para probar este poder…y tenemos mucha agua cerca.

El agua siempre ha sido un elemento opaco para shadowhunters. No se puede rastrar, ni puedes ser rastreado. Es como un escudo.

No ha sido fácil hacer ver, sobre todo a Maryse, nuestra táctica para la batalla que se nos presenta. Ha sido duro para todos _entender_ la estrategia de Valentine. Y más duro aún saber que no podemos hacer nada para controlarla. _Divide y vencerás_. Pero no es la división lo que nos asusta, sino lo que haga para provocarla, algo _tan grande_ que nos haga separar a Alec y a mí. Y, a estas alturas, y después de la entrada _triunfal_ en la Ciudad Silenciosa, Valentine sabe exactamente que es lo _más grande_ para nosotros.

Y por eso estamos aquí, porque, ¿qué mejor maniobra que darle a nuestro enemigo la oportunidad perfecta para atacar donde más duele…dejando el instituto desprotegido, por ejemplo…ahora mismo?

Hemos dejado indefenso al instituto y a todos los que han quedado en él. Robert se ha reído y nos ha preguntado si éramos conscientes de que las guerras han existido _incluso_ _A.J_.

Hasta que Issy no ha parado de reír no nos hemos enterado de que _A.J_ significa _Antes de Jalec._

 _Ja. Ja._ Mmm… Da miedo ver juntos a Robert y a Issy.

Aún así, y sabiendo que hay todo un ejército de shadowhunters protegiendo nuestra casa, Valentine estará vigilando a la espera del momento adecuado… Y quizá el hecho de que no estemos nosotros le haga perder interés… Pero tenemos que probar este poder… averiguar cómo podemos usarlo en esta guerra.

Issy ha insistido en acompañarnos. Creo que no es mala idea…si Alec y yo nos viéramos superados por esto.

De camino a este lugar deshabitado hemos estado poniendo a Issy al día de nuestros nuevos descubrimientos respecto a él. Nos va a servir de conejillo de indias.

—Entonces… ¿solo tengo que quedarme aquí parada y esperar a que aparezcas delante de mí? Qué emocionante…—Issy está lo bastante lejos para probar esta habilidad…si es que la hay, pero lo bastante cerca para que podamos mantenernos todos a la vista.

—Issy, ni siquiera sabemos si funcionará… ¡cállate ya! —Alec se desespera con la impaciencia de Issy.

—Vaaaale…irascible…—susurra lo suficientemente alto como para que Alec lo escuche.

—Venga Jace, acabemos con esto o acabo yo con ella.

Sonrío y me coloco en mi posición para comenzar.

La idea es esta. Primero, yo deseo ir a donde está Issy; si no funciona, yo desearé ir a donde está Issy e Issy deseará que yo vaya a donde está ella; por último, si esto tampoco funciona, Alec y yo desearemos ir donde está Issy.

Ninguna de ellas funciona.

¿Sería entonces solo cosa del espejo?

—Jace—Alec capta mi atención cuando estoy a punto de pagar mi frustración con un pobre árbol…—Probemos nosotros. ¿Deseas venir aquí conmigo?

Como si su pregunta hubiera sido una orden, inmediatamente _deseo ir_ con Alec…

 _Y estoy con él_.

—Hola…—sonríe.

Ha funcionado.

—Joderrrr…—Issy jadea—Ha sido visto y no visto…Un instante estabas allí—señala mi punto de partida—Y al otro… ¡guau…!

—Probemos contigo, Alec —le beso antes de volver a mi posición.

—De acuerdo…allá vamos—Alec me mira y nuestras miradas se conectan y su deseo retumba en mi mente. _Deseo ir con Jace._

—Ey…ojos azules…—Alec ha aparecido delante de mí— ¿Me echabas de menos?

Alec sonríe de lado y se vuelve hacia Issy…

—La leche, hermano, la leche…—Issy está acercándose a nosotros—Entonces, solo funciona entre vosotros…será por la runa nueva, ¿no?

—Bueno…—Alec responde dudoso y me mira. Yo asiento a su teoría—Suponemos, sí.

—¿Y esto tiene un alcance o funciona donde estéis o…?—le hemos pedido a Issy que anote todo lo que vea y crea que podamos usar en nuestra estrategia contra Valentine.

—Estamos aquí para eso…—respondo y miro a Alec—Voy a alejarme. Me adentraré en el bosque y … bueno, probamos…—le doy un beso en los labios—Piensa en mí, guapo…—le guiño un ojo y corro hacia el bosque.

A medida que me adentro en él comienzo a sentir desasosiego, un desasosiego que va creciendo.

Desde que tenemos la runa de Entrega, Alec y yo no nos hemos separado, nunca más de unos minutos y nunca a más de…dos habitaciones de distancia.

Quizá es eso, un efecto de la runa que no nos permite alejarnos…o simplemente lo echo de menos y quiero estar con él.

—Ey…rubiales…—joder…ni siquiera he sido consciente del momento en el que he deseado venir con Alec. Lo miro sorprendido y Alec parece preocupado—¿Estás bien? —me pone una mano en el hombro a la vez que se frota su pecho con la otra mano.

—¿Lo has sentido también…ese dolor? —pregunto colocando mi mano sobre su pecho.

Alec asiente.

—A medida que me iba alejando crecía… Y no he vuelto conscientemente. Me preguntaba si este dolor era causado por la runa o porque te echaba de menos y entonces…estaba aquí.

—¿Sabes cuánto te has alejado? —pregunta Issy anotando en su libreta.

—Diría que… ¿un par de kilómetros?

—¿Y crees que ese dolor del que hablas se volvería en algún momento…insoportable?

—Mmm…creo que sí—respondo.

—Bien…creo que ahí tenemos el límite de acción.

Sonrío. Hemos hecho bien en traer a Issy. Ella es buena observadora y percibe claramente algunas cosas. Es interesante verla al cien por cien en ese proceso.

—Vale…—Issiy sostiene su libreta mientras nos habla— Tenemos entonces que el _teletransporte_ solo funciona entre vosotros y va a donde esté uno de vosotros. Tiene un límite de distancia a determinar…unos kilómetros, pongamos. O sea, que, si queremos usar esto contra Valentine, la única solución es que uno de vosotros sirva de cebo…

—Negativo — respondemos Alec y yo al unísono.

—… y el otro aparezca de repente y acabe con él—Issy nos mira cabreada— Dejadme hablar, sólo estoy presentando posibilidades, no os estoy condenando a muerte, joder…

—Es que hay posibilidades que no son _posibilidades_ — contesto alterado.

—Jace—la voz de Issy es suave ahora, y sé que no me va a gustar lo que va a decir…—Si llega el momento, tendrás que sopesar _cualquier_ posibilidad. No deseches ninguna información que te ayude a utilizarla.

Sé que tiene razón…pero quiero evitar cualquier acción que pueda _dañarnos._

—¿Y qué hay de vuestra burbujita de felicidad? —Issy ha vuelto a su modo observador.

—¿Nuestra qué? —Alec ríe.

—Esa cosa que vi en la sala de entrenamiento y en el despacho de mamá, y luego en la Ciudad Silenciosa.

—Es como una energía…pero no sabemos muy bien cómo y cuándo aparece— responde Alec— Creemos que sea algo ¿defensivo…?

—Mmm…podemos empezar a probar con un entrenamiento. Esa fue la primera vez que apareció, ¿no?

—Sí…que sepamos. Porque tú la viste…—responde Alec.

—Bien, chicos, pues ha llegado el momento de entrenar…

Vale, no es algo que nos importe ni a Alec ni a mí. Es más, se agradece tener algo que nos distraiga un poco y relaje nuestros nervios.

 _Y siempre es divertido._

Como siempre, nuestro entrenamiento se convierte en una sucesión de ataques y defensas, atacamos y neutralizamos el ataque. Nos conocemos demasiado bien. A veces tengo la sensación de estar leyendo su mente en sus movimientos…y de que él es capaz de hacer lo mismo conmigo. Nos concentramos en anticiparnos, en averiguar qué opción elegirá el otro, para estar preparado, esperando el golpe con el placaje adecuado.

Nuestros movimientos se convierten en un baile en el que apenas nos tocamos, _danzamos_ sincronizando nuestros movimientos y entonces…ahí está. Aparece esa burbuja líquida que nos envuelve.

Sin perder la concentración en nuestra lucha intentamos captar todo lo posible de ella. Se encoje y se estira a medida que nuestros cuerpos se acercan o se separan. No nos deja acercarnos a Issy, nos repele de ella obligándonos a cambiar nuestra dirección.

Hemos expandido la burbuja lo máximo posible…Eso es hasta que ha comenzado de nuevo ese _dolor._

Issy ha cogido una piedra y la ha lanzado hacia nosotros. La piedra se ha desintegrado al entrar en contacto con la burbuja.

También hemos intentado visualizar energía saliendo de la burbuja…y no ha pasado nada. Pero sabemos que en la Ciudad Silenciosa ocurrió algo entre la Espada Alma y nosotros. Esa honda expansiva que durante un momento nos cubrió a todos y de la que desconocemos aún su origen o su poder.

Pero parece que Issy tiene información suficiente.

—Si queríais saber si podíais usarla como arma…ya sabéis la respuesta—observa los restos de la piedra que ha lanzado. Sale humo de sus restos…

—Sí…solo falta que sepamos cómo _invocarla_ …—gruño.

—Bueno, parece que en cuanto os ensimismáis el uno con el otro, la burbuja aparece…—Issy sonríe complacida—No debería resultaros difícil, pasáis así casi todo el tiempo…

Abro la boca para rebatir a Issy…pero no encuentro las palabras, porque tiene razón.

Escucho a Issy atentamente cuando recoge su información sobre la esfera. Estoy de acuerdo en que, si conseguimos la concentración suficiente como para aislarnos de lo que esté ocurriendo, Alec y yo podemos _generar_ la esfera. El problema es encontrar en el frenesí de la batalla el lugar y el momento para hallar esa concentración.

Respecto al fuego que vimos cuando escapamos de Valentine, la descripción de Issy me hace pensar que la esfera no provoca fuego, sino que a medida que es más densa quema con más intensidad sin necesidad de que se esté en contacto con ella, sino que es capaz de transmitirlo… ¿quizá por el aire?

Aún así, ya no tenemos tiempo de hacer más experimentos…tendrá que valernos con lo que tenemos… _Espero_.

Es tarde cuando llegamos de vuelta al instituto. Pero enseguida sabemos que algo no va bien, porque el edificio ha perdido su glamur y decenas de mundanos están ante él fotografiándolo…

—Oh…Dios mío…—Issy corre al interior, ignorando a las personas que encuentra a su paso y que siguen asombradas ante, lo que entendemos sea, la aparición mágica de una catedral gótica en medio de la nada.

—Jace…—Alec me mira y sé que tenemos que hacer algo con ellos.

Como si supiéramos exactamente lo que debemos hacer, juntamos nuestras manos, como hemos hecho un millón de veces, uniendo nuestras runas parabatais y convocamos el _glamur_ para que el instituto vuelva a pasar desapercibido.

El desconcierto en las personas que nos rodean es evidente. Sin separarnos invocamos el _olvido_ , e inmediatamente las personas a nuestro alrededor van dispersándose y continúan su camino como si nada hubiera pasado y nunca se hubieran detenido.

¿Qué pasará cuando comprueben las fotos de su móvil? Debemos dejarle algo de trabajo a los psiquiatras…

Alec y yo corremos al interior y buscamos a Issy.

—Hay restos de un portal aquí—Issy está en el calabozo, abajo en el sótano.

—¿No queda nadie? ¿Han evacuado el instituto? —La alarma en la voz de Alec es evidente. Algo muy gordo ha tenido que ocurrir para evacuar a todos los shadowhunters y no dejarnos un mensaje o … alguna señal de a dónde han ido…

 _O quizá sí._

—Issy, pasa tu estela por el cristal.

Hay un gran cristal que divide la zona de entrada de las celdas. De pequeños jugábamos a escondernos y nos dejábamos pistas ocultas en los cristales y espejos.

—Oh…eres un genio…—responde Issy.

—¿Por qué a todo el mundo le extraña? —miro significativamente a Alec.

—Yo siempre lo he sabido…—susurra.

—Ya…

—Aquí está…—Issy ha encontrado una señal en el cristal —Ha debido de ser Max…ese pequeño sabihondo…— sonríe — _Idris._

—Necesitamos ir allí ya — la preocupación de Alec es palpable.

—¿Cómo? —respondo sin poder esconder mi ansiedad réplica de la suya —¿Conoces a algún brujo que quiera abrirnos un portal a Idris?

Alec me mira confuso.

—Pffff…yo sí—la respuesta de Issy es tajante y corre hacia la salida.

El _amigo_ de Issy se ha mostrado muy preocupado y colaborador.

Tenemos que prepararnos para lo que podamos encontrar en Idris.

¿Habrá atacado Valentine y todo el personal del instituto está apoyando al ejército de la Clave?

Alec no parece convencido.

—Mamá nunca hubiera mandado a _todos_ a Idris dejando solo el instituto, a merced de cualquier otro ataque, demonios, subterráneos fuera del tratado…—piensa en voz alta—No, Jace, aquí hay otra cosa…es una trampa.

—¿Pensáis que alguno debería quedarse? —pregunta Issy.

—No—respondemos al unísono.

—¿Pensáis que todos deberíamos quedarnos? —pregunta de nuevo.

¿Y permitir que Valentine destruya Idris, o ataque a nuestras familias?

—No—respondemos.

—Pues entonces preparaos para encontrarnos lo peor, ¡pero vámonos ya! —Issy se coloca a la entrada del portal preparada para el ataque.

Hemos acordado entrar los tres a la vez para no estar solos a la llegada. Alec y yo nos colocamos junto a Issy y los tres entramos…

Y los tres salimos a Idris.

No estamos en la ciudad, pero estamos cerca. Todo parece tranquilo, pero la piedra mágica del collar de Isabelle comienza a brillar avisándonos de la presencia de demonios.

Nos escondemos en la espesura del bosque y observamos atentamente los alrededores.

Varios demonios Kuri, los mismos que acompañaban a Valentine cuando capturó a Alec, se aproximan al bosque. No están solos. También aparecen en escena demonios Oni y varios Rapiñadores.

Nunca vemos demonios de diferentes castas juntos, porque también luchan entre ellos de la misma manera que luchan contra nosotros.

Así que esta imagen es tan desconcertante como saber que la única forma de que esta harmonía exista es que sea obra de Valentine.

—Tenemos que acercarnos a la ciudad—susurro a mis compañeros, que asienten.

Issy usa su runa de sigilo y nos movemos entre los árboles esquivando la vigilancia del ejército de mundanos convertidos, los soldados de Valentine.

La ciudad es una fortaleza. Las murallas permanecen cerradas y los fuegos de protección están encendidos. Podemos divisar a los soldados preparados en las defensas de la muralla y las armas dispuestas para el ataque.

Los demonios de Valentine rodean todo el perímetro, pero no se encuentran en posición de ataque, parecen estar a la espera…

 _De nosotros._

Valentine nos espera a nosotros. Él nos ha conducido hasta aquí. ¿Habrá traído bajo coacción a los habitantes del instituto? ¿Los habrá engañado para que pensaran que huir a Idris era la única forma de salvarse? Cualquiera de las opciones son muy de su estilo.

—Mi hijo y su parabatai.

La voz de Valentine a mi espalda me causa escalofríos y mi cuerpo emite un destello de energía.

Nos damos la vuelta y esperamos a que la voz que sale de entre la espesura del bosque se materialice ante nosotros.

Alec está a mi lado. Siento el contacto de su piel, aunque no nos estamos tocando. Es nuestra energía, nuestro sistema particular de alarma.

No veo a Issy por ninguna parte. Veo la alarma también en los ojos de Alec. Creo que Valentine no se ha dado cuenta de que venía con nosotros.

Quizá esté oculta… _No, no lo creo._ Issy es lista y una estratega tan buena como su hermano. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Sabe que tiene que entrar en la fortaleza y avisar a todos de nuestra llegada y de nuestra _nueva_ situación, y prepararlos para hacer frente a la horda de demonios que rodea la ciudad.

Miro a Alec con confianza y me asiente ligeramente. _Hay que darle tiempo a Issy_.

Detrás de Valentine aparecen cuatro demonios Scorpios.

—Acompañadme, tenemos asuntos que tratar.

—Podríamos acabar contigo ahora mismo…—me resulta difícil contener mi ira y la luz emana de mí inconscientemente.

—Lo sé…—susurra Valentine admirando sinceramente el espectáculo.

Cualquiera que lo observara ahora mismo podría decir que nos adora. Su voz, su mirada, su pose demuestran una admiración profunda… Pero nosotros sabemos más que eso. Sabemos que esa admiración degenera en envidia, en celos, en un deseo de posesión que no tiene medida ni lógica ni límite. Nos quiere, como pueda y todo lo que pueda de nosotros.

Es aterrador y demente. Y es más peligroso que nunca.

—Pero tú me conoces mejor que eso, hijo, y sabes que no me expondría de esta manera sin tener un seguro— Valentine mira hacia la fortaleza y contempla a sus demonios esperando sus órdenes— Tardarían solo unos minutos en acabar con todos ahí dentro si les diera la orden—vuelve la mirada hacia nosotros y nos observa, juntos, irradiando energía a nuestro alrededor— Nunca dejaríais que eso pasara… ¿no es cierto?

De acuerdo… Este es el momento que hemos estado esperando. Estar a solas con Valentine para poder acabar con él. Pero debemos darle tiempo a Issy para prepararlos…

Alec me está mirando cuando busco su mirada.

 _Hagámoslo._

Valentine se da la vuelta complacido, _confiado_ y son hace de guía hasta lo que parece un claro en el bosque.

En el centro del claro hay un dibujo que parece estar hecho de fuego. Es un pentagrama de invocación.

 _Esto es lo que Valentine pretende_.

Invocar a un demonio mayor para hacerse con nuestro poder…

 _Conoce la leyenda_.

Me pregunto si acudiría, como nosotros, a la Reina Seelie…

—Jonathan, no os voy a hacer perder el tiempo— Valentine se ha situado en el extremo opuesto del pentagrama—Tenéis algo que deseo, y conozco una forma de conseguirlo. Si colaboráis, retiraré a lo demonios de la fortaleza y nadie sufrirá ningún daño.

… _Seguro…_

—Si decidís no colaborar…—Valentine cierra los ojos y escuchamos a los demonios avanzar hacia la fortaleza.

—Espera — Alec es el primero en hablar. Valentine sonríe complacido ante su respuesta— No me fío de ti —Valentine ríe ante la sinceridad de Alec— Debes darnos alguna prueba, alguna seguridad de que nadie salga dañado y esta guerra termine para siempre.

Valentine observa a Alec. Parece que lo viera por primera vez.

Tengo que admitir, muy a mi pesar, que le entiendo.

Alec es capaz de pasar desapercibido casi siempre. Quizá eso sea culpa mía, mi arrogancia y mi ego a veces hacen pasar inadvertida a mi arma más letal y secreta. _Alec_.

Pero cuando llega el momento de la batalla, es como si se quitara una capa de invisibilidad. Entonces el enemigo lo ve, lo considera por primera vez. Aprecia el poder de su presencia.

Es un momento que me impacta y me emociona siempre. Hoy también.

—De acuerdo—contesta Valentine tras meditarlo—Mi invitado puede servirnos de testigo para mi juramento de sangre.

—¿Tu invitado? —pregunto conociendo ya la respuesta, pero sin estar dispuesto a desvelar nuestras cartas frente a Valentine. Debe seguir pensando que nos lleva ventaja.

Valentine ríe y comienza a recitar un hechizo de invocación. Ante nosotros, el pentagrama cobra vida y se abre un pozo de fuego. Poco después el demonio Agramon cobra vida delante nuestra.

Siento vibrar nuestra energía. Alec y yo nos hemos acercado el uno al otro y nuestra propia energía ha dado lugar a la aparición de la esfera protectora. No queremos mostrarla en toda su intensidad, y hacemos lo posible para controlar nuestros instintos y hacerla simplemente un halo a nuestro alrededor, casi imperceptible…Esperemos que sea suficiente para que Valentine siga confiando en su plan.

Ahora mismo Valentine parece más concentrado en la aparición de Agramon que en nosotros.

—Valentine Morgenstern—la voz del demonio parece salir de todas partes—Me has invocado y aquí estoy. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Antes de hacerte mi ofrenda, mis amigos, aquí presentes, quieren que nos sirvas de testigo a una promesa de sangre.

—¿Conoces las repercusiones de romper la promesa que realices ante mí?

—Si rompo mi promesa, poseerás mi alma instantáneamente y vagaré por Edom por toda la eternidad.

—Dicho esto, haz tu promesa.

—Yo, Valentine Morgenstern, prometo a Jonathan Cristopher Herondale y a Alexander Gideon Lightwood, que en el momento en que me hagan entrega del poder divino, retiraré a los demonios de Idris y la guerra con los shadowhunters terminará para siempre—Valentine levanta su mano y se hace un corte con su daga. La sangre brota y cae sobre el pentagrama, sellando la promesa.

—Así sea —concluye la voz de Amagron.

La sangre de Valentine cae al pentagrama y es disuelta por el fuego del infierno.

—De acuerdo—Valentine nos mira atentamente—Ya está hecho. Entregadme el poder.

Alec y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

—Mmm… no sabemos cómo hacerlo— Alec responde mirando a Valentine y a Agramon intermitentemente.

Valentine se muestra visiblemente confuso y se dirige a Agramon.

—Me dijiste que podrías…

—En eso puedo ayudaros—Agramon corta las palabras de Valentine dirigiéndose a nosotros— ¿Cómo recibisteis vuestro poder? ¿En qué momento exacto?

Alec y yo nos miramos. No estamos dispuestos a decir ni una palabra… Pero parece que al demonio no le hace falta, y le basta con nuestro silencio.

—Exactamente…—Agramon se muestra complacido por nuestra respuesta… o no respuesta…—Pues me lo entregaréis de la misma forma.

Instintivamente nuestros cuerpos se ponen a la defensiva… _Nadie va a tocar así a Alec_. Y supongo que él ha pensado lo mismo… _Gracias_ …

—Tranquilos…solo será necesario un beso…de momento—Agramon nos invita a pasar al pentagrama y ante nuestros ojos adquiere la apariencia de un joven como nosotros, apuesto y desnudo.

—¿Y cómo vas a pasarme luego tú el poder? ¿Con otro beso? —Valentine no parece contento, pero Agramon no aparta la mirada de nosotros al responderle.

—Cuando lo haga, lo sabrás…

 _Y entonces lo sabemos_. Agremon no tiene intención de darle el poder a Valentine.

¿Qué hará entonces? ¿Y qué pasará cuando Valentine se de cuenta? ¿Atacará la fortaleza igualmente? Pero entonces, romperá su promesa y quedará encadenado por siempre al demonio…

Dios…esto no está saliendo como pensábamos…

—Valentine—le hablo directamente porque creo que es mi última oportunidad—¿Estás seguro de que Agramon cumplirá su parte del trato? ¿Por qué tendría que darte el poder una vez lo haya conseguido?

Agramon ríe y Valentine parece esperar la pregunta.

—Porque él ya tiene ese poder, hijo—responde con total certeza— Y sólo os quiere a vosotros.

Agramon ya se encuentra a nuestro lado en su apariencia humana y nos guiña el ojo de espaldas a Valentine.

Oh…no puedo creer que la locura de Valentine le haya hecho tan ingenuo…Para los demonios, nunca se tiene demasiado poder… Es algo que _él_ me enseñó.

Siento la energía vibrar a nuestro alrededor. Agramon se ha colocado entre nosotros. Alec y yo estamos ahora cara a cara y él a nuestro lado.

—Desabrochaos las camisas. Enseñadme vuestra marca…—susurra y acaricia nuestras runas mientras lo hacemos— Besaos.

Nuestra piel se eriza bajo sus dedos y sentimos el rechazo de la energía. Pero aún es pronto…es pronto…

Alec y yo nos besamos suavemente, despacio, y sentimos cómo empieza a fluir la energía de uno a otro.

—Eso es…—Agramon se nos une, nos besa.

Se alterna entre Alec y yo hasta que se encuentra en medio de nosotros. Nuestras runas resplandecen y arden en nuestra piel. Y no sabemos cómo, pero de repente nos encontramos los tres inmersos en un beso intenso, apasionado, lleno de deseo…

Y sentimos la energía…la sentimos correr en nuestro interior… _y salir hacia Agramon._

 _¡Detente!_

La voz en mi cabeza es de Alec, y es mía… _Es Jalec_. Es la voz de la Entrega.

En un acto casi reflejo sujeto a Alec por la cabeza y nos separamos para mirarnos.

 _Tú y yo. Tú y yo. Tú y yo._

Entonces la vemos…nuestra burbuja. Dorada, anaranjada…fuego. Nos rodea y escupe a Agramon que parece desintegrarse en el proceso.

—¡Nooooo! —es la voz del demonio, y es la voz de Valentine.

Agramon ha desaparecido y nuestra burbuja es ahora incandescente. Todo a su alrededor, fuera de ella, parece derretirse, parece calcinarse.

Y Valentine parece desconcertado…pero dura solo un instante.

—¡Atacad! ¡Destruirlo todo! — es una orden para sus demonios…

Y también nos atacan a nosotros. Cuatro demonios Ori aparecen cubriendo la huida de Valentine.

—¡Jace, no dejes que se escape! —Alec ha sacado su espada y espera a sus enemigos.

Me mira una última vez antes de entrar en batalla.

—Ve…y échame de menos…—es casi una orden…y sonrío porque me encanta que me de órdenes y a él le molesta que le sonría así…

 _De acuerdo…vayamos con el plan de Issy_ …Si salimos de esta vamos a estar escuchándola tooooda la vida.

Valentine se adentra en el bosque cada vez más espeso. Sé que sus runas de sigilo y rapidez están activas.

Llevo un rato corriendo sin sentirlo. Me detengo para escuchar, para observar…

Y algo cae sobre mí.

—No tenía por qué haber terminado así.

Valentine me tiene cogido por detrás, con un cuchillo amenazando mi cuello.

—Siempre has sido especial, Jonathan—su voz es tensa, llena de rabia—Eres mi mejor creación…pero eres tan sensible…demasiado sensible. Demasiado afectivo.

—Yo te quería…tú me quisiste…—aún el recuerdo invade mis pesadillas—Y usaste ese amor para someterme. Nunca, jamás, dejé de hacer tu voluntad, de cumplir tus órdenes, de creer tus consejos…

—¿Acaso no tenía razón? Amar es destruir, y ser amado es ser destruido…—hay un tinte lúgubre en sus palabras—Mira si no a donde te ha llevado tu amor.

—Es cierto—respondo—No hay dolor más grande que el que causa el amor…—tomo aire y me dispongo a afrontar lo que viene ahora—Pero tampoco hay poder más grande que el que otorga el Amor en todas sus manifestaciones. _El poder de la Entrega_.

 _Alec._

Le siento. Está aquí.

Alec aparece en ese instante frente a mí y aprovecho el desconcierto de Valentine para darme la vuelta y clavarle mi cuchillo en su pecho.

Valentine ha muerto. Yace en el suelo, sin vida, en medio de un charco de sangre que se va extendiendo por la fría tierra del hogar de los shadowhunter.

Los brazos de Alec me separan de la escena y me envuelven en su abrazo.

—Jace…—escucho a medias las palabras de consuelo de Alec. Porque él sabe que necesito consuelo.

He matado al único padre que he conocido. Para salvar lo único que me ha mantenido con vida desde siempre. Mi amor por Alec.

Alec me besa fuerte y posesivamente y yo le respondo de la misma manera mientras dejo que su beso me devuelva a este momento.

—Tenemos que ir a por los otros.

 _Nuestra familia._

Sin decir una palabra más corremos hacia la fortaleza. Los demonios de Valentine siguen atacando y los soldamos se defienden desde las murallas.

A medida que Alec y yo nos acercamos volvemos a sentir la burbuja rodeándonos. Y es hora de volver a usar su poder.

Estamos delante de la fortaleza y el fuego invisible de la burbuja comienza a extenderse destruyendo a los demonios a su paso.

En unos minutos, todos los demonios han desaparecido.

La fortaleza está a salvo.

Idris está a salvo.

Nuestra familia está a salvo.

* * *

 **Ufff...casi... ;)**

 **Nos leemos...**

 **Beso,**

 **P.**


	12. Cap 12 Un nuevo orden

**_Hola gente!_**

 ** _Y vamos con el penúltimo! Sí...esto está a puntito de acabar... ainssss..._**

 ** _Espero que lo estéis disfrutando._**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

 _ **Cap. 12 Un nuevo orden**_

 _ **Estamos unidos de por vida, para luchar juntos, para protegernos el uno al otro, para amarnos por completo. Yo me entrego a ti.**_

 _ **POV Alec**_

Hace ya semanas de la muerte de Valentine.

Han sido unas semanas difíciles para los shadowhunters _._ Sin bien no hemos tenido que lamentar ninguna pérdida humana, sí que hemos perdido otras cosas.

Hemos perdido _el orden_. Y eso, en una sociedad militarizada como la nuestra, es decir mucho.

Hemos perdido la fe en la Clave. Hemos perdido la fe en nuestra historia. Hemos perdido la fe en nuestra ley, escrita por Ángeles e interpretada por hombres.

Nuestros líderes están perdidos. Los pilares en los que siempre se han apoyado para dirigir a estos soldados que somos en su misión, se tambalean, y ya no encuentran donde agarrase para mantenerla en pie.

Quizá sea necesario. Quizá todo deba ser destruido para comenzar desde el principio. Tener un nuevo orden, comenzar a escribir otra historia. Redefinir nuestra misión, nuestras leyes, nuestra cultura. Aprender a ayudar a nuestros líderes, a no ser meros soldados a la espera de órdenes, sino participar, aportar, cuestionarse lo sabido y abrirse a otras posibilidades, descubrir… _Ser_ parte de nuestra historia.

Contemplo la ciudad desde la azotea del edificio. Todo parece tan tranquilo aquí arriba… Parece otro mundo…

De hecho, es otro mundo...

La voz de Jace llega mucho después que su presencia. Sonrío por esa forma que tiene de abrirme los ojos a lo obvio. Tiene razón, es otro mundo.

Jace se apoya en la barandilla a mi lado, observando, como yo, las luces de la ciudad en este momento de tranquilidad ficticia en este mundo ficticio.

— Un mundo que parece ajeno a las vidas de las personas y a los acontecimientos de la historia… No se inmuta, no se tambalea. Sigue adelante, indiferente a pérdidas y desastres…—verbalizo mis cavilaciones para sacarlas fuera de mí, no porque a Jace le haga falta para entenderlas — Solo sigue adelante…

— Ajeno a la realidad, ajeno a otros mundos que conviven con él, ajeno al mal que le acecha, al poder divino que vela por él—Jace completa y cierra el círculo de mis pensamientos antes de que me pierda en la apacible y fácil irrealidad de esta ilusión— Ciegos, desdichados o felices, protegidos…

Sonrío derrotado, porque no me da tregua. Jace tira de mí y me levanta, me sostiene y me saca de esta tenencia mía a refugiarme en la _imposibilidad_ de las cosas.

— Seguimos teniendo la misma esencia, Alec. Somos hijos del Ángel. Sangre de su sangre. Solo tenemos que darnos algo de tiempo para aceptar que los errores pueden ser perdonados, que las injusticias se superan con nuevos propósitos, con nueva justicia. Que no somos seres estáticos, que avanzamos y evolucionamos aprendiendo de nuestros errores, aprendiendo de nuestra historia. Tenemos que aprender a tener esperanza, a tener fe en nuestra raza, en la misión para la que fuimos creados.

Sonrío asintiendo a sus palabras… que llevan manteniéndome en pie demasiados días… Este cansancio comienza a hacer mella en mí, arrastrándome a este estado de ánimo sombrío y melancólico.

Hemos querido compartir con otros nuestra experiencia con el Ángel. Hemos sido invitados a reuniones y encuentros de shadowhunters aquí y en Idris. Y se nos han unido en varias ocasiones otros cazadores que fueron testigos de la presencia Divina en la Ciudad Silenciosa.

Nos conoce mucha gente…

Porque ahora somos _la Entrega_. Una entidad divina en la tierra. Una institución proclamada por el Ángel. La voz y la presencia del ser divino que nos creó.

Existe una especie de respeto temeroso hacia nosotros. Nadie ignora nuestro poder. _Protector y destructivo_. Es como si a nuestro alrededor se creara una atmósfera de admiración y sospecha.

Sin embargo, hay otros que no han sido capaces de superar estas revelaciones… aún. _Espero_.

La Clave que conocíamos hasta ahora se ha deshecho. Muchos de sus miembros han partido al retiro espiritual, con el fin de volver a poner su alma en _sintonía_ con el Ángel… por decirlo de alguna manera…

No se perdonan haber sucumbido al pánico manipulado por Valentine y que ello les hiciera ir contra los suyos...hasta el punto de planear su muerte. _Nuestra muerte_.

Entiendo que no es algo fácil de perdonarse a sí mismo ni de aceptar. Quizá algunos se sobrevaloraron como institución, se creyeron incuestionables, incorruptibles… y primero Valentine y luego nosotros, les hemos hecho darse de bruces con la realidad.

Espero que pase pronto. _Deben_ acostumbrarse a nosotros. Porque en el fondo seguimos siendo dos cazadores de sombras de veinte años del instituto de Nueva York.

Aunque ahora seamos quienes lo dirigen…

 _Sí…figúrate…_ Jace y yo dirigiendo el instituto…

—El mundo está loco…—susurro y Jace ríe. Ha estado siguiendo el curso de mis pensamientos.

Ahora es así para nosotros. Interactuamos continuamente, a veces en voz alta, a veces no. Conectados a una misma mente con dos voces… _Es raro_.

—Y genial—Jace sonríe de lado sin mirarme…pero yo puedo verlo _todo_ …y su voz calienta mi cuerpo—Imagínate _esto_ en Idris—suspira sintiendo esa energía que nos _invita_ a unirnos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos— Todo el día reunidos con los asuntos del gobierno…

Río a la vez que él se estremece de horror ante la imagen. _Sería interesante observar las reacciones de los demás…_

—Algún día…—respondo, porque sé que ese día llegará.

Papá y mamá han sido invitados a formar parte del nuevo gobierno.

Nadie se ha atrevido a pedir explícitamente nuestra participación. Aún somos muy jóvenes. Pero no quieren mantenernos demasiado alejados del gobierno de Idris. Por eso papá y mamá han decidido participar activamente y, eventualmente, formarnos para que podamos liderarlo algún día.

— Nosotros somos soldados— Jace aún se resiste. Y tiene razón. Somos jóvenes y nuestra misión no es gobernar. Al menos, no aún.

Todavía estamos aprendiendo, descubriendo _la Entrega_. Y no hemos olvidado que existen más runas _prohibidas_.

A mamá y papá les queda el duro trabajo de revisar la historia, revisar las leyes…

No…no quiero enterrarme entre papeles. Y, definitivamente, no es una actividad para Jace.

Jace ríe y yo le empujo ligeramente con el hombro.

—Salgamos un rato…—propone Jace animado—Vayamos a tomar algo a la Luna del Cazador.

Sí…necesitamos salir de aquí…desconectar de _nuestra misión_ por un rato…Volver a ser solo Jace y Alec.

Llegamos caminando al bar regentado por los licántropos. Un bar donde shadowhunters y subterráneos pueden mostrarse abiertamente, compartir espacios, interactuar libremente sin necesidad de ocultarse a ojos de los mundanos.

Maia, camarera esta noche y una de las amantes habituales de Jace, nos saluda efusivamente cuando entramos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco e intento relajarme cuando Jace intercambia una rápida mirada conmigo al ver las chispas en mi piel.

 _Quizá esto no ha sido tan buena idea…_

Pero Maia es perspicaz y capta la _indiferencia_ de Jace rápidamente.

Sorprendentemente, estar aquí resulta revitalizante. Durante un par de horas olvidamos el peso de las últimas semanas, el cansancio de los viajes y las reuniones, la responsabilidad y el control de nuestro poder recién descubierto…

Charlamos, bebemos y reímos mezclados entre la gente. Nadie nos presta especial atención…quizá un par de miradas furtivas cuando Jace se acerca a besarme, y no tiene nada que ver con esferas luminosas o pieles que resplandecen…sino con el beso de dos chicos…

Pero justo cuando estoy empezando a sentirme _ligero_ …alguien salta a los brazos de Jace enganchándose a su cintura para besarlo en la boca.

 _¡Kaelie, no!_

Siento la fuerza de Jace empujándola lejos de él y la mía uniéndosele para hacer lo mismo.

El grito silencioso de Jace no llega a tiempo y el hada, que en tantas ocasiones he contemplado en esa misma postura, sale disparada contra la pared del bar.

Ha sido un acto reflejo, como ocurrió con Agramon. Simplemente nuestra burbuja la expulsa de nuestro espacio. No es más que el poder que retenemos dentro de nosotros materializándose en esta energía cuando, de alguna manera, estamos en peligro…

 _Cuando nuestra unión peligra…_

Por eso en cualquier situación en la que estamos, como dice Issy, _ensimismados_ el uno con el otro es cuando somos más vulnerables y es cuando esta energía _sale_ a protegernos.

 _Pero yo quería apartarla…_

Nuestras mentes al unísono reconocen ese deseo, esa intención consciente de posesión, de proteger… Un nuevo _instinto_.

Es así como nuestro momento de anonimato ha pasado. Aún sentimos el calor de la energía que vuelve a nosotros… y todas las miradas del bar que la siguen.

—Kaeli, ¿estás bien?—quiero acercarme al hada, pero Jace me sujeta del brazo impidiendo mi avance.

—Alec, no— _no sabemos si estará segura si nos acercamos_.

Jace está en lo cierto. Me doy la vuelta para encararlo y veo como observa a Kaeli con pesar…

—Lo siento—susurra ante la mirada aturdida y temerosa del hada.

Por su mente pasan los recuerdos de algunos de los momentos que han compartido juntos…y este ente que somos las rechaza y me hace brillar en su disgusto.

 _No es que yo esté celoso_.

—Vámonos Alec —Jace tira de mí para sacarme del bar.

No puedo hacer otra cosa que seguirle, pero antes de salir doy una última mirada a Kaeli, que sigue en el suelo, buscando la forma de disculparme.

—Lo siento—al final imito a Jace y entiendo que es todo lo que podemos hacer ahora.

Nos movemos deprisa…no queremos causar más situaciones que no podamos controlar. Caminamos en un extraños silencio, físico y mental…parece que no queramos _molestarnos_ hasta estar en un lugar seguro. Ante la avalancha de pensamientos en nuestras mentes, solo estamos concentrados en nuestro camino de vuelta.

Siento la excitación, la energía contenida recorrer mi cuerpo…es como una palpitación, un nuevo latido que corre y corre…

 _Deprisa, deprisa…_

Me concentro en la respiración de Jace a mi lado, pesada, jadeante. Lo miro y su rostro es un reflejo del mío. Dientes apretados, pupilas dilatadas…ojos dorados y luminosos…

—Mierda…—jadea para sí cerrando los ojos—Rápido, Alec.

Corremos hasta llegar al instituto…más por canalizar esta fuerza que por estar a salvo… _o poner a los demás a salvo_ , quizá.

Cuando entramos en mi habitación y cerramos la puerta un torbellino de energía parece envolvernos. Nos observamos el uno al otro jadeando, mientras todo en la habitación da vueltas a nuestro alrededor. Ropa, libros y otra maraña de objetos nos rodean como si fuéramos el centro de una tormenta que está a punto de destruirlo todo.

Me siento perdido en esta fuerza. Todas las emociones de esta noche parecen agitarse y mezclarse dentro de mí como si fueran un coctel molotov a punto de explotar y no sé que hacer para apaciguarlas, para controlarlas…para no dejar que al explotar acaben conmigo.

Me aferro al brazo de Jace, necesito el contacto de nuestras runas parabatais… Y solo con desearlo la manga de su camisa y de la mía se desgarran y desaparecen uniéndose a los demás objetos que nos rodean.

 _¡Sí!_

La sensación de sentir su contacto justo en ese lugar que nos define es un bálsamo para esta sobreexcitación…

Pero no es suficiente para apaciguarla… Y después de las mangas va el resto de la ropa.

 _Necesito…_

Y ahora estamos piel con piel, cuerpo con cuerpo. Nuestras runas de entrega en plena erupción de calor y luz se atraen la una a la otra hasta conseguir que todas las partes de nuestros cuerpos estén en contacto.

 _Esto._ _Esto es perfecto_. Esto es lo que hemos estado necesitando toda la noche. Desplegar nuestro poder, abrir nuestros cuerpos a la energía, dejar que circule libremente por nuestra piel, mezclándonos, reclamando nuestros cuerpos como contenedores de este ser único que no permite distancia alguna…

 _Necesito…_

Mi cuerpo arde junto al de Jace y mi mente, tan desconcertada por esta explosión de necesidad como sometida a su poder, colapsa, y solo puede reconocer la urgencia, el deseo de unirnos.

Los brazos de Jace me acercan a su cuerpo y los míos lo envuelven sin haberme dado cuenta siquiera de haberlos movido.

 _Necesito…_

Jace jadea esta necesidad sobre mi boca y es todo lo que requiere mi control para abandonarse a mis instintos y besarlo…tomando todo lo que él desea entregarme…

Mis manos se enredan en su pelo y exigen…

 _Sé mío. Olvida a todos los amantes que has tenido alguna vez y sé completamente mío._

La manifestación de este pensamiento nos desconcierta a ambos y nos separamos para mirarnos…

—Oh, Alec…— _soy tuyo, siempre he sido solamente tuyo_.

—No…no…—susurro con un nudo en la garganta, porque lo siento, siento su pesar, y porque descubro la verdad de ese pensamiento que ha emergido desde lo más profundo de mi psique. _Te he compartido durante demasiado tiempo…_

Lo quiero todo. Quiero poseerlo completamente.

Mi boca lo recorre con esta exigencia y su cuerpo se abre a mí…se entrega… en cada centímetro de su piel, en su lengua demandante, en la dureza y suavidad de su sexo al contacto con mi boca, en cada gemido, cada palabra de amor, cada ruego.

Esta necesidad mía crece y crece, y no se calma hasta que me encuentro enterrado en su cuerpo.

Entonces el tiempo se detiene y ese primer instante dentro de él, tan profundo como puedo, es infinito, es eterno. Hoy, este momento resulta sobrecogedor.

 _Te amo…Soy tuyo…Solo tú…_

Es perfecto. No quiero que pase. Estaría así para siempre.

Intento aguantar todo lo que puedo, dentro de Jace, profundo, más profundo. Abrazándolo con brazos y piernas, con todo mi cuerpo, con toda mi alma, intentando que ese instante permanezca.

Pero nuestros cuerpos tiemblan con la necesidad de moverse, de seguir su propio ritmo, de realizar su propia entrega.

—Alec…por favor…—agarro con fuerza las caderas de Jace mientras me empujo una vez más dentro de él.

 _Mío. Mío._

Este deseo de reclamarlo es tan fuerte… No puedo dominarlo…

—Sí, Alec…más…más…

Y Jace me pide más… _Oh, por el Ángel…¡Sí!_

Mis dedos aparecerán mañana en marcas por todo su cuerpo, al igual que mis dientes, pero eso no me detiene de tomarlo con más intensidad, de dejar a mi boca llenarse con su piel, con su sabor, de hacerle gritar mi nombre agarrándose a mis caderas, a mis nalgas, a mis piernas, mientras se corre.

Y entonces es cuando me dejo ir dentro de él, llamándole, con una promesa de amor en mis labios y una promesa de entrega en mi alma.

Mi habitación está hecha un desastre…

Ropa, libros, muebles…todo está revuelto y desordenado en el suelo. Y nunca me ha importado menos. Jace sonríe sobre mi piel y me doy la vuelta para mirarlo.

Sus ojos solo están abiertos parcialmente. Tiene esa mirada somnolienta, perezosa y descarada que me ha robado el corazón tantas veces. El dorado de sus ojos es ahora más suave que hace un rato, pero igual de hipnotizante. Sonríe de nuevo y acaricio sus labios, suaves y llenos…perfectos.

—Eres hermoso…—Jace besa la palma de mi mano y por su mente aparecen muchas de las respuestas que hubiera dado a este comentario tan solo hace un mes. Ruedo los ojos y me pregunto cuántas veces se lo habrán repetido…

—Solo una que importe—su respuesta es sincera, no hay rastro de arrogancia o ironía. Su mano acaricia mi mejilla y mi piel responde a su toque dejando mostrar su agrado a través de ella—Solo una que quiera escuchar.

 _Dilo de nuevo._

Su petición silenciosa viene acompañada de una inseguridad tan impropia de Jace que por un momento creo que está bromeando de nuevo. Pero entonces veo esos momentos. El desapego de su padre, los días en soledad mientras la Clave decidía qué hacer con él, desestimándole, el rechazo de aquellos que conocían su verdadera historia, el distanciamiento paulatino de mamá y papá, a veces alejándolo del resto de la familia…

Siento una sacudida de rabia y de indignación por esta injusticia… Quisiera poder zarandear a todas esas personas y gritarles _¡Acaso sois ciegos! ¿Es que no veis a la persona fascinante que tenéis aquí? ¿Cómo diablos no morís de amor por él? ¿Cómo no os explota el corazón cada vez que lo miráis, cada vez que lo veis sonreír, cada vez que se acerca a vosotros y tenéis el privilegio de ser abrazados por él?_

La emoción brilla en los ojos de Jace, que sonríe, y todo él reluce.

—Eres hermoso, Jace—susurro entre dientes…aún sacudido por esta avalancha de emoción—Eres la persona más fuerte, leal y sincera que conozco. Nunca me siento más seguro que cuando estoy a tu lado. Nunca me siento más querido, más _útil_ , con más sentido que cuando estoy contigo. Tú eres mi parabatai. Tú le has dado un significado a mi existencia que nadie más hubiera podido darle. Te necesito. Porque tú eres mi fuerza, eres mi motor. Tú me miras y sé quién soy, sé que hacer, sé _ser_. Eres hermoso de una forma que ni siquiera sé explicar…

La luz de su mirada me calienta desde el centro de mi ser. No puedo desconectarme de sus ojos. Su fuego atraviesa mi piel y permanece ardiendo en el espacio que debe ocupar mi alma.

 _Te amo. Gracias._ Su voz en mi cabeza causa el mismo efecto que sus palabras sobre mi boca.

—Y yo que pensaba que todo se reducía a mi cuerpo…—sonríe arrogante.

Oh… Jace está jugando otra vez. Juega a seducirme. Me provocará hasta volverme loco de deseo y _¡sí!_ …lo echaba de menos. _No puedo esperar…_

—Porque supongo que entonces todas esas veces que me mirabas pensando que yo no me daba cuenta estabas apreciando mi _…¿lealtad?_

 _Oh…Jace, ¿en serio? ¿Quieres ir por ahí? ¿Quieres descubrir todos mis secretos, mis sucios secretos?_

La sonrisa traviesa de Jace me dice todo lo que necesito y siento su emoción burbujear hacia la superficie, despertando la fuerza, despertando el deseo…

—Cuando dibujabas las runas sobre mi pecho y ponías tus manos sobre mí…—su voz es un susurro ronco y bajo sobre mi boca—Ese escalofrío que sentías era… _¿sinceridad?_

Jace ha cogido mis manos y me guía por su cuerpo. Me lleva a acariciar su pecho, y tengo en mi mente todos esos momentos, mis manos en su cuerpo, aprovechando la oportunidad de tocarlo, de permanecer en su piel más tiempo del necesario…La emoción, la inquietud de ser sorprendido en mi delito… La excitación haciéndome temblar.

—Oh…sí—jadea cuando conduce mis manos a su sexo—Cuando dejabas que te venciera en el entrenamiento solo para sentir mi cuerpo apretarse contra el tuyo…

Abro los ojos y jadeo entre la excitación de tocarlo _así_ y la sorpresa de verme descubierto…

—Oh…—ríe ante mi reacción—¿El pequeño Alec pensaba que no me daba cuenta? ¿Que creía de verdad ser el único soldado que podía vencerte en el cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Así de rápido? ¿Simplemente cayendo sobre ti? Oh…mi ego está realmente agradecido, Alec…—Jace me besa profundamente, y sin dejar de guiar mis manos sobre su sexo, toma con su mano mi erección.

 _Oh…Dios…_

Esta sensación de estar en sus manos, de depender absolutamente de él, de la decisión que tome, de su siguiente paso…Es sumamente excitante y angustiosa y me tiene al borde…como lleva haciendo durante años…

Sí…he sentido esto tantas veces crecer y crecer hasta hacerse conmigo, hasta dejarme a punto de perder el control…justo a punto de perderlo, sin saber jamás si esta vez sucedería…

—Pero podía sentirte—me acaricia enfatizando sus palabras—Tan excitado, tan duro…sentía tu latido justo aquí—vuelve a besarme mientras jadeo y su boca se mueve a mi oreja—¿Qué habría pasado si _cada vez_ no te hubiera dado la vuelta para ponerte boca abajo y esconder tu secreto, Alec?

Río…porque sé que sus motivos no eran tan altruistas…

 _Por supuesto que no lo hacías para que pudiera sentirte, tan duro como yo, justo como te gustaría tenerme…_

Y aún así, tiene razón, y por cada vez que perdí el control de mi deseo por él, le agradezco la discreción.

—Oh…pequeños embaucador…—ríe en mi cuello antes de morderme—¿Es esto lo que deseabas?—su cuerpo se ha enredado con el mío y acaricio la curva de su espalda.

Siento la fuerza de los brazos que me rodean y pienso en todas las veces que su abrazo me ha hecho sentir… _especial_. Porque Jace no abraza a nadie, excepto a mí, y cada vez que sus brazos envuelven mi pecho desde atrás, cada vez que apoya su cabeza en mi hombro para hablarme al oído…siento que el deseo va a devorarme.

Y tal como ha sido mi deseo, Jace está a mi espalda, abrazándome, acariciando mi cuerpo con sus manos fuertes y duras, besando mi cuello y mi nuca.

Siento las chispas, la energía explotar en pequeñas descargas allí donde me toca.

—¿Me deseas, Alec? ¿Me quieres?—hasta respirar duele por el deseo. _Sí, Jace, por favor…_ —Háblame Alec, dime lo que quieres, dilo. Di que siempre me has querido. Muéstrame cuánto me has deseado.

No puedo evitarlo y afloran en mi mente todos esos momentos, la excitación, la incertidumbre, el hambre, la frustración, el desahogo, la sensación de pérdida, el remordimiento… _Todo_.

—Te deseo, Jace, desde antes de saber qué es el deseo—respondo a la petición de Jace porque, tarde o temprano, siempre lo hago—He deseado tu amor, tu protección, tu cercanía y tu presencia desde el momento en que te vi…aunque no lo supiera entonces—los besos de Jace se intensifican, sus caricias son más apasionadas y nuestros cuerpos se acoplan en su propio movimiento una vez más, como siempre, sincronizados y perfectos el uno para el otro—He deseado que me toques, he deseado la intimidad de nuestras batallas, la intimidad de nuestras confesiones nocturnas, la intimidad de nuestra cama desde siempre.

El deseo que emerge ya visible de nuestra piel me hace perder el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Más, Alec, dime qué es lo que deseas—gimo ante esta exigencia, ante la fuerza que Jace despliega ante mí, _para mí_. Porque es lo que deseo, lo que siempre he deseado.

—Deseo el poder que tienes sobre mí. Quiero sentirlo. Y quiero que tú lo sientas, que lo desees, que lo disfrutes—confieso reconociendo esta necesidad por primera vez—Deseo entregarme a ti porque _tú me quieres_.

—Oh…Dios…Alec—no hay más palabras antes de que Jace me tome.

Es como estar suspendido en el espacio. Brazos y piernas y labios y calor y chispas y luz. Y placer, profundo, intenso, delirante placer.

El abrazo de Jace es fuerte, duele al respirar y apenas puedo moverme. Sus besos son feroces, mezcla de lengua, labios y dientes. El poder de su deseo me golpea con dureza poseyendo mi cuerpo como si fuera algo suyo. Y nunca me he sentido tan cuidado, deseado y amado.

Porque hace esto por mí, porque él _conoce_ mi necesidad, porque el sentido de su vida es darme aquello que yo necesite.

 _Siempre._ Es su respuesta en mi mente.

Grito mi aceptación en forma de su nombre cuando el placer explota a través de mi cuerpo y Jace me acompaña enterrándose profundamente en mí, aceptando todo lo que le doy y dándose él a cambio.

* * *

 **Vaya dos...¡ufff! ;)**

 **Nos leemos en el último capi.**

 **Beso,**

 **P.**


	13. Cap 13 Poder oscuro Poder divino

**_Y...¡sí! Aquí estamos de nuevo. Y como hoy es mi cumple (¡bien!) os traigo un regalito, último capítulo de esta historia._**

 ** _Espero la hayáis disfrutado tantísimo como yo, y espero también que sigamos viéndonos por aquí, entre historia e historia ;) ... Yo por mi parte deseando volver a empezar..._**

 ** _Pues eso...¡disfrutad!_**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 13 Poder oscuro. Poder divino_**

 ** _Puedo saborear más que sentir este fuego interno que lo consume todo._**

 ** _POV Jace_**

Alec lleva un rato recogiendo la habitación. Si tuviera que describirlo no diría que es precisamente un tipo presumido en cuanto a su aspecto, al contrario, la mayoría de las veces es desaliñado… Pero, definitivamente, es del tipo ordenado.

Su cama siempre está hecha.

 _Si consigo que te levantes…_

Sonrío. Llevo unos minutos observándole en silencio. Está concentrado en dejar todo en su sitio. Va de un lado para otro con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera refunfuñando. Es adorable. Pero a veces se me olvida que esta conexión está en _on_ 24/7 y que nuestros pensamientos y deseos son compartidos.

 _Pues no debe funcionar tan bien…aún no me estás ayudando…_

Me río desde la cama sin intención de moverme todavía.

 _Se está muy bien aquí, gracias._

Alec bufa…

Tiene un método curioso. Primero _amontona_ las cosas en el lugar donde deben estar. Cuando ya todo está en su sitio, las _coloca_. Ahora mismo está terminando de colocar la ropa en el armario. Pero aún tiene amontonados los libros en la estantería y en la mesa, junto a otro montón de cosas.

Los pantalones están ya colocados en las perchas, algunas camisas y jerséis también, y debajo, las camisetas. La ropa interior, imagino, ya perfectamente doblada en los cajones.

Me pregunto cómo lidiaría con mi desorden…

Antes de que termine siquiera el pensamiento abre la otra puerta del armario. Está vacío.

—Mientras lo mantengas en tu parte…—dice en voz alta sin mirarme. Sigue con su tarea.

Pero yo me he quedado sin palabras. Porque Alec ha preparado un sitio en su armario para mí, para mis cosas.

Es difícil creer que mi amor por él siga creciendo. Pero cuando me sorprende con estas declaraciones de intención, como si fueran algo sobreentendido, natural, lógico, sabiendo el enorme significado que en realidad tienen para mí… deja a mi corazón totalmente KO. Literalmente, muere de amor por él.

Alec se sonroja y oculta una sonrisa.

 _¡Por el Ángel!_ No aguanto más. Me levanto y voy hacia él y obvio su queja cuando le quito lo que tiene en las manos y lo vuelvo a tirar al suelo antes de besarle.

Y le beso fuerte y profundo porque pienso que así podría hacerle ver este inmenso amor que siento, olvidando que Alec puede _verme_ desde mucho antes de este vínculo, desde siempre…

 _Te amo…_

 _Como yo a ti…_

Nuestro beso se va suavizando hasta convertirse en una caricia. Alec abre los ojos y la intensidad de sus emociones me hace tambalearme.

—Bien…ya te has levantado—susurra sobre mi boca—Si llego a saber que era tan fácil…

—¡Madre de Dios…!

Solo escuchamos la voz de Issy antes de girarnos para _cerrar_ la puerta con fuerza…desde cinco metros de distancia.

—¡Ah! ¡Joder!—el quejido llega amortiguado detrás de la puerta.

—Mierda, Alec—me acerco al montón de ropa a coger unos pantalones— Tenemos que trabajar en esta puta fuerza o nos vamos a cargar a alguien…

Alec ya está abriendo la puerta para atender a su hermana.

—¡Issy! ¿Estás bien?—cierra la puerta tras él mientras termino de vestirme rápidamente para unirme a ellos.

—Mmm…sí, creo… Es sólo el golpe—Issy está en el suelo con la mano sobre la nariz. Alec la revisa, pero no hay sangre ni cualquier otra señal de daños—¿Qué narices ha pasado? Nunca mejor dicho…

—Venga, vayamos a mi habitación—miro significativamente a Alec.

El pasillo no es lugar para hablar de _lo que ha pasado_ , y la habitación de Alec no está practicable en este momento.

 _Además…tengo una mudanza que hacer._

Alec sonríe ligeramente y levanta a Issy para acompañarla a mi cuarto.

—Lo primero de todo…—estamos en mi habitación e Issy parece ya recuperada—¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar sin llamar, Issy?

Isabelle mira seriamente a su hermano con esa ceja perfecta suya levantada.

—Pues quería pillaros in fraganti… ¿tú que crees?

Río ante las palabras de Issy y la cara molesta de Alec…

—Pues espero que disfrutaras del espectáculo—le responde su hermano.

Issy me mira y me guiña un ojo.

—Sí…—susurra sonriendo y yo le devuelvo el guiño. Alec rueda los ojos—Un culo precioso, por cierto.

—Gracias—vocalizo.

—Nada que yo no sepa…—Alec mira a su hermana esperando una explicación—Issy…

—Ay, Alec… —Issy le hace un puchero a su hermano y…—Llevo un montón de tiempo sin veros, estáis todo el día de aquí para allá, de reunión en reunión o encerrados en la habitación… La puerta no estaba cerrada y…os echaba de menos—… lo tiene rendido a sus pies… ¡Qué narices! Nos tiene a ambos.

—Mmm…tienes razón Issy—Alec la abraza—Han sido unas semanas locas…

—Sí…nos está afectando a todos, Issy—me siento junto a ellos—¿Y tú a qué te has dedicado?

—Ufff…pues no he parado, ahora que lo dices—Issy se emociona y ya está completamente recuperada…—Resulta que he estado investigando sobre otras posibles runas desconocidas…o prohibidas…lo que sea…aquí en nuestra biblioteca y he compartido con mamá y papá algunas cosas y…—mueve las cejas creando expectación—Me han invitado a unos cuantos institutos para recopilar información de sus archivos…además de a la Ciudad Silenciosa y … ¡a la Ciudadela Infracta!

Entiendo la emoción de Isabelle. Desde siempre ha sentido una admiración profunda por las Hermanas de Hierro. Su interés por las armas, en especial la aleación mágica con la que las fabrican las Hermanas, la llevó incluso a plantearse seriamente unírseles. Pero Issy lleva la acción en su sangre y después de un tiempo descartó esta posibilidad para trabajar desde el instituto. Pero esa admiración por las Hermanas de Hierro no ha desaparecido y tener la posibilidad de visitar la Ciudadela Infracta es un honor que muy pocos shadowhunters obtienen.

Así que tenemos a una Issy emocionada contándonos sus planes durante un buen rato antes de que su cerebro siempre activo, siempre curioso, termine de procesar en segundo plano…

—Y…por cierto, hablando de todo un poco… ¿alguien me puede explicar por qué la puerta de Alec me ha atacado hace un rato?

… _eso precisamente._

Alec y yo intercambiamos una mirada preparándonos para, por fin, poner en palabras los últimos descubrimientos de este extraño poder…

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos deshicimos de Agramon? —hago la pregunta mirando a Alec antes de enfocarme de nuevo en Issy.

—Sí…por vuestra burbujita, ¿no? Lo expulsó de vuestros dominios…

Issy disfrutó especialmente de esa parte de nuestra narración cuando le contamos lo sucedido con Valentine. Le sorprendió bastante la fuerza de nuestra energía (burbujita para ella) capaz de neutralizar el poder de un demonio mayor. Una vez más, nosotros mismos no habíamos reparado en este detalle hasta que Isabelle lo hizo. _Fuimos más fuertes que un demonio mayor._

Quizá en ese momento tendríamos que habernos planteado el poder involuntario, por así decirlo, de esta energía. Un poder que ataca como defensa, que no discrimina amenaza real de potencial. Un poder oscuro tras un poder divino.

—Anoche atacamos a Kaeli—Alec va directo al grano…su impaciencia y su preocupación no dan para más.

Ruedo los ojos e intento explicarlo ante la mirada incrédula de Issy.

—Salimos a tomar algo anoche y paramos en La Luna del Cazador—suspiro—Todo fue bien, sin energías, ni resplandores, ni nada…hasta que Kaeli se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó.

—Oh…mi madre…—jadea Issy.

—Exactamente—responde Alec—La lanzamos contra una pared, Issy, pudimos haberla matado…

—Alec…—intento tranquilizarlo, pero no tengo la convicción para negarlo —Creo que Alec exagera, Issy, pero realmente no estamos seguros de lo que puede pasar si no aprendemos a controlar esto…

—Vaya…—Issy nos estudia a ambos durante un instante—¿Es lo que me ha pasado a mí también, con la puerta?

—Sí…creo.

—Pero yo no os he tocado…ni siquiera me he acercado. Estabais a qué, ¿cuatro o cinco metros? —asentimos a su pregunta y su cerebro sigue trabajando—¿Habéis proyectado esa fuerza?

—No—respondo—Al menos, no conscientemente.

Alec me mira un instante antes de hablar.

—Pero con Kaeli sí—Issy entonces se enfoca en él—Cuando Kaeli se abalanzó sobre Jace, yo _quise_ empujarla fuera de él.

—Yo también, Issy. Fue como un instinto…pero fue de cada uno por separado, no de _nosotros_ , _nosotros_ , ¿entiendes? Yo sentí el rechazo de Alec, igual que él sintió el mío.

—Y conmigo…¿habéis querido cerrar la puerta?

—No—responde su también lo niego— Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar y ya estaba escuchándote quejarte…

Issy permanece pensativa un momento observándonos.

—Quizá conmigo ha sido diferente…quizá ha sido el instinto de ese nuevo _… ser_ que sois juntos…—teoriza Issy, casi para ella—Y luego ¿qué pasó? Cuando salisteis del bar… —vuelve a enfocarse en nosotros— ¿Alguna cosa más… _interesante_?

Alec y yo nos miramos y Alec suspira.

—Luego…cuando estábamos aquí, en mi habitación, nosotros estábamos…

—No me refiero al sexo, Alec—Issy observa a su hermano divertida… _Ay, por el Ángel, qué mujer..._

—Un tornado, Issy—respondo antes de que esto degenere en una conversación que no quiero tener—La energía se creó a nuestro alrededor mientras…— _oh, oh…_ —Bueno… Todo estaba por los aires, libros, ropa, objetos…todo girando alrededor nuestro, como si fuéramos el centro de una tormenta, como si liberáramos una energía que necesitaba consumirse… —suspiro porque mis palabras suenan extrañas incluso para mí—Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero decir…

—Tiene sentido, Jace—me tranquiliza Isabell—Habíais liberado una energía por la amenaza que suponía Kaeli para vosotros…y esa energía seguía alerta, seguía a la espera para manifestarse. ¿La sentíais cuando volvíais a casa? ¿Algo…diferente? Chispas, esferas, rayos y truenos…no sé… _¿algo?_

 _¿Puede la necesidad incontrolable de hacerte el amor considerarse como algo diferente?_

La pregunta de Alec en mi mente hace que tenga que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reír.

—Sí—contesto simplemente, a los dos.

—¿Y se terminó cuando…?—no hace falta que Issy termine la pregunta. Asiento—De acuerdo…—responde pensativa—De cualquier manera, estoy con vosotros en que sería interesante conocer el alcance de este poder y, más importante aún, aprender a controlarlo, no vaya a ser que la próxima vez sí me rompáis algo.

—Sí…lo extraño de eso es que ni siquiera recuerdo haber pensado nada para cerrar la puerta…—Alec mira a su hermana con una disculpa— No creo que haya sido como lo de Kaeli.

—Eso también tiene sentido para mí, Alec—responde Issy—Vosotros dos juntos sois _la Entrega_. Sois algo diferente a Jace y Alec. Un ser diferente con un poder extraordinario cuya misión es proteger esa unión. ¿Cómo crees que responderá a cualquier tipo de intromisión, por muy insignificante que sea?

Issy tiene razón, una vez más… Debemos conocer y comprender _esto_ nuevo que somos. Debemos aprender a dejarlo fluir entre nosotros para adaptarnos a esta nueva relación, a los nuevos sentidos y las nuevas emociones. Solo así conseguiremos entenderlo como una parte de nosotros, como algo natural y nuestro.

—Bien, todos de acuerdo entonces—me levanto deseando ya terminar con esto… o empezar con otra cosa—Entonces, ¿podemos empezar ya la mudanza?

Alec me mira y no hace falta leer su mente para saber que tampoco quería sacar este tema…

—¿Qué mudanza? —Issy nos mira a intermitentemente a Alec y a mí.

Alec se levanta negando con la cabeza y empieza a sacar mis cosas.

—Me mudo al cuarto de Alec—sonrío orgulloso a Issy.

—¡Ah! —Issy aplaude emocionada y me abraza—A mamá le va a dar algo…—ríe.

Y a ninguno de los tres se nos escapa que, esta vez, nadie ha salido volando por los aires.

No es que haya tardado mucho…No tengo muchas cosas. Mi ropa ya está guardada, _no ordenada_ , en el armario.

Tengo un estante vacío en el cuarto de baño. Sonrío mientras saco los enseres del neceser.

No sé por qué estoy tan emocionado…realmente he pasado más tiempo en la habitación de Alec que en la mía…siempre.

 _Pero ahora ya no es la habitación de Alec._

Alec habla en mi cabeza y siento un escalofrío de emoción recorrer mi cuerpo. No, no es la habitación de Alec. Es nuestro espacio, nuestro reino, nuestro refugio, nuestro escondite.

 _Ya no necesitamos escondite, Jace. Y el mundo es nuestro reino ahora._

Sí…

Contemplo desde el espejo a Alec acercándose por detrás. Sus brazos me rodean y sus manos acarician mi pecho acercándome a él.

Sus ojos relucen con un azul sobrenatural. Siento su emoción. _Me tiene con él_. Me besa en el cuello y nuestras miradas se entrelazan a través del espejo. Me apoyo en su cuerpo y rodeo sus brazos con los míos. Mi mirada dorada resplandece y siento el calor de la runa de su pecho en mi espalda, y el de la mía en mi pecho.

Entonces ocurre. Nuestras miradas se mezclan y ya no hay azul ni dorado en ellas, hay una mezcla de pinceladas de ambas en nuestros ojos, que vibran y cambian. Y aparece el resplandor propio de nuestro _ser_ , que nos rodea con esa luz dorada, naranja y blanca a nuestro alrededor.

Nos concentramos en esa energía. Es como una caricia en nuestra piel. Como si nuestro _ser_ tuviera manos y nos estuviera acariciando, como si radiara su emoción a través de nuestros cuerpos en forma de destellos. _Soy feliz_ , dice.

Y su felicidad nos lleva a ese estado de única consciencia, donde Jace y Alec desaparecen y son ambos a la vez.

Es una emoción muy intensa y sentimos vibrar todo a nuestro alrededor. Todo parece moverse y desaparecer, dejarnos espacio y tiempo, este ser nos da un instante infinito para reconocerlo, para entenderlo y apreciarlo, para apreciarnos y entendernos, para amarnos…

Alec intensifica su abrazo y yo me deleito en nuestro contacto, en el deseo satisfecho, en la necesidad cubierta después de todos estos años… Manifiesto esta victoria en un jadeo mientras contemplo esta energía, eufórica ahora, cobrar vida de nuevo en un remolino de fuerza.

—Jace…—el susurro de Alec es a la vez triunfante y desahogado. Sus labios han comenzado a recorrer mi cuello y sus manos acarician la piel bajo mi camiseta.

La conciencia de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo me hace perder la fuerza momentáneamente y hago un esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie y darme la vuelta para poder entregarme completamente a su beso.

Oh…qué momento este…cuando nuestros labios se rozan y se acarician unos instantes antes de besarse…

Siempre es así, siempre con la emoción de la primera vez. Siempre con el _por fin_ en nuestros labios, siempre el deleite de probarnos de esta manera, el anhelo de esta intimidad, compartir nuestro aliento, probar el sabor del otro, la conmoción que provoca el roce de nuestras lenguas…

—Alec…—le imito, y su nombre suena diferente en mis labios, suena más mío, suena a mí mismo…

Tocarle como he querido hacerlo siempre, sin temor ni vergüenza, sin miedo al rechazo ni a las consecuencias.

 _Yo soy la consecuencia_. Es la voz de la Entrega, que nos protege con la seguridad y la certeza de un amor correcto, de un amor correspondido y completo, de un amor divino.

El poder divino que da valor a nuestras manos unidas, a nuestros abrazos, a nuestras caricias o nuestros besos frente a extraños, amigos o familia, frente a shadowhunters, mundanos o subterráneos. Frente a Alec. Frente a Jace.

Porque somos _Jalec_. Somos _la Entrega_. Sea lo que sea a lo que eso nos lleve.

Prepárate mundo. Prepárense todos los mundos.

Porque si el poder de este ser que somos ahora es el reflejo del fuego interno que arde y nos consume de amor, de necesidad, de admiración y de pertenencia hacia el que es la otra mitad de nuestra alma…

 _Oh_ … prepárate mundo. Prepárense todos los mundos.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Y ...¡bueno! Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia.**_

 _ **Espero, de verdad, que os haya entretenido.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por pasaros, por leer y requetegracias por comentar, animar, sugerir y simplemente por estar.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto...**_

 _ **Beso,**_

 _ **P.**_


End file.
